


Locked & Loaded

by bisexoel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Angst, Assassin Baekhyun, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, Heir Kyungsoo, Korea Under Japanese Rule, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Spicy, Undercover Missions, all the dramatic ass shit you can possibly think of, hopefully lol, this is gonna be a looong fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexoel/pseuds/bisexoel
Summary: 1930s Joseon: Baekhyun is an assassin fighting alongside the rebel army to free Joseon from the Imperial Japanese rule. Kyungsoo is the heir of the Do Empire and a known ally of the Japanese government. Their fates become intertwined when Baekhyun is assigned to kill him.





	1. Where There’s Smoke, There’s Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally posted this fic. I've been thinking about it for the better half of the year but never really had the courage to post it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the ride!

**The distant thump of bass and laughter floats through the air, the harsh stench of imported cigars escapes through the cracks in the wall. Baekhyun scrunches his nose, he can never get used to the smell.** He looks down at his collection, laid down perfectly in rows on the mahogany table. It is somewhat of a tradition of his to admire his guns before every job. Every day, he lines them up, wipes them clean with the same old ragged piece of fabric. “Which one of you is coming with me today?” He smiles, his fingers brushing softly against each weapon.

“None.” A loud and familiar voice barks at him.

Baekhyun sighs, turning back to face the looming figure standing behind him. “Minseok,” he dead-pans. “what’s the point of a secret hideout if you’re gonna be so goddamn loud all the time?”

“No guns,” He instructs sternly, “not this time.” His eyes narrow. “This job is important, we can’t risk any mistakes.”

Baekhyun tosses a playful sneer. “You never know when I might cross paths with a Japanese.”

Minseok scoffs. “You’ll do just fine without any weapons.”

“You put too much faith in me.” He chuckles, leaning back in his seat and crossing an ankle over his lap.

“On the contrary, I have too little faith in you.” He clicks his tongue. “We can’t have a repeat of the last job.” He grips strongly on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Take your time, get all the information we need and then when you get the signal, kill him.”

Baekhyun shrugs off the strong hold the elder has on him. “Don’t worry. I got this.” He tucks in his pale pink buttoned up shirt and throws on his ash brown blazer before walking out the door. He can hear Minseok muffled voice yelling something inaudible behind the wooden walls. “It’s truly a miracle that we haven’t been found out yet.” He mumbles to himself.

The sounds of music and bustle grow louder as Baekhyun makes his way to the main floor. Their little hideout is located just below a moderately successful bar in west Gyeongseong “El Dorado”. The owner, Junmyeon, is a charming young heir who has graciously lent them the space as one of their prime hideouts. “EXODUS” the code name they had picked for the place is only one of the many hideouts their organization has established across Joseon.

The bar is beautifully decorated, one wouldn’t expect anything less from a Kim establishment. The tall bar stools with expensive leather cushions lining up perfectly across the marble counter, the velvety maroon curtains draping the walls on each side, the vibrant wooden dance floor and the small stage with a full band in swing, truly a refreshing sight to behold. It wouldn’t even cross anyone’s mind for a second that such an extravagant place houses one of the most important assets to the rebel army.

“Where are you?” Baekhyun sing songs under his breath as he peers through the crowd of people on the dance floor. “Not a dancer, I see.” He mentally takes a note, his eyes jumping to the bar counter instead. “Ah-ha,” He smiles to himself. “Found you, Do Kyungsoo.”

Do Kyungsoo, the prime investor and supporter of the Japanese occupation has been one of the rebel army’s biggest targets for months now. He is untouchable, to say the least. The Do family are one of the wealthiest and most influential families in all of Joseon, one would even say they are royalty. And there he is, the sole heir of the Do empire downing his second glass of Soju on the bar counter.

Baekhyun has no idea how the organization even managed it. The heir of the Do empire in a rebel army hideout? The thought of it alone almost makes him want to burst out laughing. While he doesn’t know what kind of strings the higher-ups had to pull for him to show up, he is unbelievably grateful and more so honored that he out of all the other assassins was picked to do the job. Baekhyun isn’t surprised that he was chosen. He has an impeccable and unbeatable record when it comes to getting the job done right. And this job would be his biggest yet.

If Baekhyun could actually manage to do this, he would be hailed as a national hero. This would be considered a monumental leap towards Joseon finally achieving its independence. The Do family connections and reach are unyielding obstacles standing in the way of the rebellion. Baekhyun swallows, an acidic taste in the back of his throat. _**Traitors**_ , he could already feel his blood boiling at the thought of that family. _How could one abandon their own people and side with the enemy?_ he wonders. If it was up to him, he’d murder the entire family in cold blood for treason. Baekhyun straightens up his back with a new found sense of purpose. The entire organization, no.. the entire country is counting on him. He can’t afford any mistakes.

“One glass of Soju, please.” He orders with a double wink, a small signal for the bartender to pour water instead. He needs to be completely sober for this job after all. The bartender focuses his eyes on Baekhyun before nodding curtly. “Coming right up!” He says. Baekhyun drums his fingers on the marble counter, thinking carefully about his next move.

He swiftly makes his way to the seat on the right of Do Kyungsoo, walking long confident strides. With each step he makes, his target becomes clearer. He feels his face growing hotter at the mere glimpse of him but he tries his best to keep his anger at bay. He pulls out the stool ready to sit down but he can’t help noticing a handful of men around the pair tense up. _Ah, guards._ He thinks to himself. _Three on the left, three behind him and another four dispersed around them._ Baekhyun takes a mental note of their location. He peeks from the corner of his eye, his target has yet to acknowledge his presence.

This isn’t the first time Baekhyun has met his target, he has had a few fleeting encounters with him during previous jobs but he has never been this close. And as much as Baekhyun hates to admit it, Do Kyungsoo is definitely good looking up close. His features are softer than he had imagined, his eyes the widest he has ever seen, his lips heart shaped and plump. He looks almost human, not exactly the traitorous psychopath Baekhyun had in mind. He is wearing dark colors all over, a gray cleanly tucked in shirt, a black blazer paired with black pants, an outfit deprived of color yet he still manages to look fashionable.

“Good evening.” Baekhyun smiles putting up his best business front, “Do-ssi?”. Kyungsoo doesn’t move, his attention still focused entirely on the glass in his hand. The soju swirls in the glass before he drinks it in one big gulp. Baekhyun, having only a side view, can’t help but gawk at his companion’s tense strong jaw as he swallows.

“Byun Baekhyun.” He finally says in a deep velvety voice that catches Baekhyun off guard. “Y-yes.” he stammers in response, mentally cursing himself for sounding shaken.

Kyungsoo finally tears his eyes away from his drink to take a good long look at Baekhyun. His eyes trace his face and lazily slip down. He is sizing him up, Baekhyun realizes. He shrugs, looking unimpressed. Baekhyun nose twitches in response. While he had calculated that something like this would happen, he still can’t help but feel a little bit offended. Baekhyun isn’t exactly the first image that would cross a person’s mind when they hear “weapon’s dealer.”

“This isn’t going to work,” Kyungsoo announces standing up from his seat. “Thank you for your time.” Baekhyun could feel his heart-rate quickening. The plan is falling apart right in front of his eyes and he needs to do something about it quick. “Trust me.” Baekhyun breathes, his eyes focus squarely on Kyungsoo. “I’m the right person for the job.” He says.

Kyungsoo slumps back into his seat, his unconvinced expression transparent. “Do you know what happened to my previous dealer?”

 _He died_ , Baekhyun mentally answers.

“He was killed.”

 _Yes, I know. I killed him,_ Baekhyun resists the urge to roll his eyes.

Baekhyun clears his throat. He knew his appearance often threw people off but one would think that the heir of an empire wouldn’t jump to conclusions that quickly. “Three on the left, three behind him and another four across the dance floor” His eyes jumping to the men in question, they seem surprised that Baekhyun spotted them so easily. His weight shifts to his elbows as he leans forward on the counter. “I thought you would be better than to judge a book by its cover.” He bites back, challenging him. He prays that Kyungsoo isn’t the type of man that lashes out when his pride is hurt.

After a few moments of silence that felt like an entirety. “You missed the two on the second floor.” Kyungsoo finally adds, his face a bit too close for comfort. Baekhyun could smell the subtle scent of cigars in his hair.

“Don’t get too cocky.” He spits out.

Baekhyun chuckles knowing that he has already closed the deal. Kyungsoo took the bait. “Let me show you what I got in the back.”

Kyungsoo straightens his back, re-adjusting his black fitted blazer. “If you think I’ll stay another second in a place crawling with rebels..” His voice trails off. “You are gravely mistaken.”

Baekhyun breath hitches, an alarm going off in his head. He knows. Baekhyun tries his best to keep a nonchalant smile but he is already breaking into cold sweat. Their hideout is comprised. “What do you mean?” He presses, deciding that feigning ignorance is the best and really, the only option he has.

“You need to stop underestimating the Do family.” Kyungsoo’s gaze is harsh as he drags his eyes across Baekhyun’s form.

The dread that has been building up in Baekhyun settles in the pit of his stomach. He can almost feel the thick veil of tension and hostility in the air. His guards start closing in and within seconds, they are surrounding them. He can’t help but notice the bartender’s eyes wide in panic. _**Fuck**_ , Baekhyun mentally curses, _he shouldn’t be so obvious._ If Baekhyun dies tonight, he hopes he is the only one. “I’m not a rebel.” Baekhyun denies flatly, the stability in his tone surprising even him.

“Then tell me,” His wide eyes narrow suspiciously. “why of all places to hold a meeting, you pick this rebel-infested shit hole?”

A hundred things are going through Baekhyun’s mind. EXODUS has been compromised. The rebel army’s most secure hideout was compromised. According to their intel, this bar wasn’t even on the Japanese’s radar which is exactly why it was chosen as a meeting place for today’s important operation. Their intel is never wrong or it hasn’t ever been wrong not since today. This could only mean one thing. Baekhyun feels a shiver rush down his spine. They have a mole. Someone is either leaking their information or someone is giving them the wrong intel. Either way, they have a mole working amongst them. Baekhyun’s mind fills with faces of possible suspects. _Not now_ , he reminds himself. He has more important things to worry about like how he is minutes away from being dragged outside and getting shot point blank in some back alley.

“My friend.” He blurts out before he even thinks it through. “My childhood friend owns this bar.” He continues. “You can look it up.” He nods his head signaling the half-dozen intimidating men standing behind Kyungsoo. “I’ve known Junmyeon my entire life. I chose this bar because I basically grew up here.” He isn’t lying. It is true that he and Junmyeon have been in each other’s life for as long as Baekhyun can possibly remember. He was always there, the rich kid in school that everyone used to pick on, Baekhyun included. One day they found out they liked the same storybook and then the bully somehow turned into a lifelong friend.

A tall man leans forward, “He is telling the truth.” He whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear, loud enough for Baekhyun to overhear. Kyungsoo scrunches his nose, seemingly unpleased with this new piece of information. “Fine.” He presses lips into a thin line. “I’ll let you off.” His hooded eyes darken. “but you are walking on thin ice.”

Baekhyun resists a scowl at Kyungsoo’s threats. He hates being threatened, he always finds it to be quite demeaning. “I understand.” He barely manages to say, swallowing his pride.

“I’m leaving.” Kyungsoo declares. “Chanyeol will give you all the information you need for our next meeting.” He tilts his head to the tall man standing by his side. Baekhyun’s eyes meet Chanyeol who just looks back at him apologetically. He is tall, very tall, a feature that many would normally find intimidating but his face is warm and welcoming. He wonders how a man like that found himself among Do Kyungsoo’s security.

Baekhyun’s image of Kyungsoo wasn't that far off from the real thing. He is arrogant, rude and cocky. Had it not been for this job to hold him back, he would have socked Kyungsoo in the jaw the moment he laid eyes on him.

“So,” Chanyeol’s voice tears Baekhyun from his train of thoughts. “We will be seeing tomorrow in the Do estate then?”

Baekhyun nods, ignoring the growing knot in his gut. “Yes, I’ll see you there.”

Baekhyun has yet another stressful day ahead.


	2. Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

**Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to expect when his soon to be weapon’s dealer suggested a rebel army hang out as the location for their first meeting.** Chanyeol had warned him against the meeting but Kyungsoo being the man of his word didn’t back out. He had already carelessly agreed to the meeting place before even doing a simple background check, it was his mistake and he was going to own up to it. That being said, he still made sure that all of his best men were only a few feet away at all times.

In the past, Kyungsoo would barely involve himself in politics. He was here purely for the protection the Japanese assured his family. The times; however, were changing. Every day the occupation grew weaker and weaker. Along with it came numerous death threats to all the main Korean investors and the Do family certainly wasn’t an exception.

His personal security was on high alert at all times. He had instructed them to conduct in-depth investigations into any possible threat to his life. He was a man of many enemies and the biggest one was the rebel army. Kyungsoo didn’t doubt for a second that the rebels were already planning his assassination somewhere in an undisclosed location.

The rebels were becoming brave, shouting and scowling at him in the streets. “Traitor!” One man had yelled at him that other day in the market. Kyungsoo was unfazed. In fact, it made him laugh. He didn't care for futile things like patriotism. You can’t be patriotic if you’re dead and that was the ultimatum the Japanese had given their family. Either support us, or we’ll wipe out your entire family. He knew that the decision his father made years ago was the best for their family and if Kyungsoo had been in the same situation, he would have made the same choice.

His father; on the other hand, wasn’t as logical as Kyungsoo. Over the years, his father has succumbed with heavy guilt, guilt that had completely consumed him and robbed him of his sanity. Eventually, it was decided that Kyungsoo would take over the empire as his father focused on his mental health. He knew the burden and risk that came with accepting such a position but he was up for it. He was all his family had now and he knew that the changing times required him to be more careful than ever.

Yet… here he is meeting Byun Baekhyun, a possible rebel spy, again. He stares at the clock on the rustic counter. Still a few minutes till their decided meeting time, Kyungsoo notes. Their first meeting didn’t go very smoothly with Kyungsoo accusing him of being a rebel and all but Kyungsoo hopes that at least this time around they’ll be able to see eye to eye.

Kyungsoo focuses his attention back to his latest art project. He carefully examines the canvas placed on the wooden overused easel facing him. He uses his light hand to paint smooth brush strokes, mixing the bright shades of red and amber together. A perfect blend of reddish hues that spill into daring violet pigments. He paints the setting sun with all of its beautiful gradients glowing against the darkened edges of the fabric. Oil painting was a hobby of his, or rather an outlet. He wasn’t particularly any good in it or really enjoyed it for that matter, but it was a way for him to keep his mind from overthinking. Sometimes, he just needs to be distracted and forget all the obligations that rest on his narrow shoulders. He sighs, unsatisfied with how the colors are mixing.

“Do-ssi.” A low voice demands his attention. “Byun Baekhyun has arrived.” Chanyeol states.

Kyungsoo’s eyes jump to the clock again. He is early. He always appreciates it when people come on time. “Let him in.”

As soon as the main door swings open, a ruckus erupts from the entryway. Kyungsoo twitches at the offending noise tearing through his tranquil estate. He is in the common room but he can already hear Baekhyun yammering on with Chanyeol all the way from the main hall. _When did they manage to become so friendly with each other?_ he wonders.

Baekhyun is the kind of person Kyungsoo rarely associates himself with. He is charming, a characteristic Kyungsoo could easily spot out during their brief interaction. He doesn’t trust charmers, they are loud and arrogant. A lot of which tend to be all talk and empty promises. He isn’t a fan but desperate times call for desperate measures.

For a few months now, every single weapons dealer Kyungsoo had worked with had managed to completely disappear or just turn up dead in some back alley. His options were limited so when Baekhyun came up as a possible supplier, as suspicious as the circumstances were, Kyungsoo hurriedly accepted.

His clients were getting antsy. It’s been harder to get foreign weapons lately due to the Japanese closing down gun imports in fear of the growing power of the rebel army. It’s was a logical move from the occupation but still, his business was taking a hit. Due to his powerful connections, Kyungsoo only needed a supplier and all the weapons would be easily transported into the country but these days, even finding a supplier was nearly impossible.

“Hello,” A head of soft brown locks pops through the crack in the door. Baekhyun stumbles in with two large leather suitcases, one in each hand. “How are you Do-ssi?” He hums. “Your place is so beautiful.” He compliments. “Who designed it?” His eyes quickly scanning the surroundings. “Oh?” He bops his head to the side. “Are you an artist?”

Kyungsoo blinks caught off guard by the stream of questions before he realizes he was still sitting in front of the easel. “Ah,” His mouth opens in a small oval. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you would come this early.” His hands fly to his stained shirt, trying to cover the blotches. He always feels self-conscious when people find out about his hobby. Mainly because as soon as they do, the first thing they want is to see his art and no one is allowed to see his art. No one.

“Can I see?” Baekhyun asks, his body already halfway across the room.

Kyungsoo nearly jumps out of his seat and stands in between his latest art piece and Baekhyun. “No.” He grounds out, his tone coming out a bit more aggressive than he had planned.

“Yikes.” Baekhyun visibly pouts. Kyungsoo can’t help but think of him as a small puppy that got his favorite toy taken away. “Then we’ll just get straight to business, I guess?” He quickly recovers.

Kyungsoo clears his throat. Baekhyun will be a bigger headache to deal with than he had originally imagined. “Let me at least wash up first.” He looks down at his stained hands and ruined white shirt.

“I don’t really mind.” Baekhyun slams one of the heavy brown suitcases onto the coffee table, the impact sends small vibrations across its glass surface. “Sorry.” He mumbles under his breath, pulling the sides of his mouth into a frown.

Kyungsoo looks down at his precious expensive, _very_ expensive coffee table. He suddenly feels that maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea to leave Byun Baekhyun alone in his common room, or anywhere really. “Please be careful.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He repeats.

Kyungsoo collapses onto the sofa in the center of the room facing the coffee table. He sits back, observing his guest with careful eyes. Kyungsoo’s team has already done a thorough background check on Baekhyun and so far everything checks out. He has glowing recommendations from many fellow investors and has worked for some of the most influential officers in Joseon. Still, something about him rubs Kyungsoo the wrong way.

Baekhyun is currently wrestling the belt fastened securely around the suitcase. Kyungsoo can hear whispers of curses slip through his mouth as he tugs and pulls the leather hold into submission. He can’t help find it amusing how much movement Baekhyun makes with every action. Everything he does is so exaggerated like he is one of those dramatic actors at the theater house in west Gyeongseong. It seems Baekhyun has finally given up on opening the bag himself and is now resorting to throwing Kyungsoo awkward glances instead.

“Do you need any assistance?” Kyungsoo offers reluctantly.

Baekhyun laughs awkwardly. “I don’t know why it’s not opening.” He scratches the back of his head.

 _Charmers_ , Kyungsoo resists the urge to roll his eyes, _all talk and empty promises_. He pulls himself off the sofa and walks around to take a seat on the ground right next to Baekhyun.

A fragrant rosy smell drowns Kyungsoo’s senses. Baekhyun is wearing the same strong cologne he had on in their first meeting. Kyungsoo scrunches his nose. Kyungsoo usually spends his time with middle-aged businessmen or home alone, rarely does he come across such a feminine scent.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun turns to face Kyungsoo. “Is my cologne bothering you?”

“It’s fine.” He shakes his head.

Baekhyun’s dainty hands are still pulling onto the leather hold. _Pretty hands_ , Kyungsoo mentally notes. “I think we can just cut it open.” Baekhyun suggests, his long fingers wrapped around the buckle.

“Let me try.” Kyungsoo’s rough hands replace Baekhyun’s, he can’t help but notice how elegant his hands look next to his own. With a few forceful tugs, the belt is finally loosened. Kyungsoo looks down to the red imprints the pull marked on his hands. He just realizes he didn’t see any on Baekhyun’s hands.

“Great!” Baekhyun claps excitingly. “Let me show you what I have prepared for you.” He grins, swinging the case open.

A long barreled rifle with an amber colored wood sheath and a small carved star on the heel is tucked in carefully in the case. “It’s beautiful.” Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo with sparkly eyes. “Isn’t it?”

He brushes his fingers on the wooden exterior. “Is it from Germany?” He inquires curiously.

“American!” Baekhyun chirps. “It’s the latest model. They’ve been using it like crazy in the war.” He lifts the rifle from its place and begins dismantling it showing Kyungsoo all its parts. “It’s a semi-automatic rifle with a 10-round rotary magazine.”

“Is it similar to the M1 rifle?”

“You could say.” Baekhyun pulls on the barrel. “It has a greater magazine capacity and a softer recoil though.” He went on for another fifteen minutes listing all its pros and cons and comparing it to other rifles in the market. As much as Kyungsoo hated to admit but Baekhyun knew what he was doing. He is always one to give credit when credit is due.

“It’s a fairly new model.” Kyungsoo raises his brow. “Isn’t it risky?”

“Yes.” He furrows his brows in response. “It is new to the market and it hasn’t really been tested that much. I can’t assure you it won’t malfunction.”

Kyungsoo already knows that newer models require a few batches before a design is perfected. He still asked and to his surprise, Baekhyun answered truthfully. He appreciates his honesty.  

“If you aren’t comfortable with buying something so new. I have another item that you might find interesting.” He taps his fingers on the other leather suitcase still laying on the floor. “What do you think about shotguns?”

Kyungsoo frowns at the thought of having to wrestle another case open.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun notices Kyungsoo’s change in expression. “I think the clasp on this one works fine.”

“Thank god.” He mumbles in reply.

Baekhyun laughs at that, the kind of infectious laugh that makes everyone in its parameter unconsciously smile. Kyungsoo fights his facial muscles as they pull up into a small smile. It seems like his own body can’t resist Baekhyun’s charms.

“Oh?” Baekhyun raises his brow. “The young heir can smile?” He teases, his cheeky smile spreading into a larger rectangle. “I was convinced your face was paralyzed from how you always have that tense look on your face.”

“Tense?”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes and pushes his lips forward. “Tense.” Kyungsoo assumes what Baekhyun is attempting to do is copy Kyungsoo’s expression.

“I don’t look like that.” Kyungsoo huffs. “Not everyone has the luxury to always be so relaxed.” He turns his face to meet his guest, just realizing how close they're sitting to each other. “I guess it’s only natural when you are so young.”

Baekhyun bends forward, a spark of curiosity glinting in his droopy eyes. “How old do you think I am?”

Kyungsoo can definitely see why the other investors and officers were gushing over all him in their recommendations. He is..warm, Kyungsoo decides. It’s rare to find someone as young and energetic as Baekhyun in their line of work. He’s the type of person that brightens up the room just by being in it. Kyungsoo can almost hear the complaints of his older colleagues in the back of his head on how dull he is for his young age. _They would love someone like Baekhyun_ , he thinks. But Kyungsoo isn’t a middle-aged man and a few smiles aren’t enough to win his favor.  

“Well?” He pushes his head forward eager to hear an answer.

Kyungsoo shifts, the closeness making him feel uneasy. He chooses to focus his attention forward, away from the person edging closer to him. “Twenty-one?” He finally says.

“Who’s a weapon dealer at twenty-one?” Baekhyun chuckles, bringing up his delicate hands to cover his mouth.

“How should I know?” He shrugs, “Maybe you had a rough upbringing?” He unconsciously turns back to face him. **_Bad idea_ ** , Kyungsoo immediately regrets. Baekhyun beams at him, all his pearly white teeth in full view. He wonders for a moment how many have fallen victim to his charming smiles.

“I’m twenty-seven actually.” He straightens his back, making himself taller. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen just a bit. “You know what that means.” He smirks playfully. “Dongsaeng.”

“Well,” Kyungsoo says, shrugging the initial shock off his features. “I don’t think I allowed you to drop formalities just yet.”

“You’re one year younger though.” He nudges Kyungsoo with his shoulder.

Kyungsoo is about to shoot out another snarky reply when he realizes he hadn’t mentioned his age before.

He promptly pulls his weakened guards up, his expression going back to his usual stoic one. While it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for Baekhyun to have asked around about Kyungsoo before meeting him, Kyungsoo doesn’t have the luxury to be reckless. Now more than ever, he has to be careful, cautious of everything and everyone around him. He puts the conversation on hold, looking at the time. He realizes that their meeting has extended way beyond the original time frame he had in mind. He got too comfortable.

“I have another appointment in half an hour.” He finally says in a matter-of-fact tone. “You can see yourself out.” He presses his hands against his knees and pulls himself up. His legs feel sore from sitting on the ground for so long.

Baekhyun blinks in confusion, perhaps caught off guard with the quick change in atmosphere. “Oh,” He parts his lips. “I’m sorry. I’ve been talking too much.”

“We can arrange another meeting later on to finalize the contract.” He adds, stopping by the door to look back.

“Yes.” He says, quickly gathering his things and carrying the cases out. “I’ll see you later then?” He smiles, a tinge of hesitance in his voice.

“Perhaps.” He replies vaguely.

Baekhyun pouts at that. He notices Chanyeol down the hall and waves him goodbye before he leaves and shuts the door behind him.

Chanyeol takes a few steps towards Kyungsoo who was still leaning against the door frame. He stands next to him, his eyes focused squarely on the door Baekhyun just left through. “I don’t trust him.” He says.

Kyungsoo just smiles. “I don’t either.”


	3. Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

**Baekhyun had hit a dead end with no hope of moving forward.** He had met Kyungsoo briefly just one other time to confirm the transaction and the remaining meetings had been with Chanyeol alone. Baekhyun sighs. He really thought he was getting on Kyungsoo’s good side when suddenly out of nowhere, he shut him out. Baekhyun tried to recall everything he had said during their half an hour meeting in Kyungsoo’s residence, looking for anything that might have set him off. The meeting was going perfectly. Baekhyun was being as charming as ever, throwing gummy smiles here and there. He even pretended to need Kyungsoo’s help with the case to feed his ego. He knew from experience that men in high positions always liked being depended on. He’s been racking his brain trying to find a reason but to no avail. He presses his chin on his forearm as he leans his upper body against the wooden table. He sighs again, a little louder this time.

“I see things with Kyungsoo aren’t going so well?”

Baekhyun lazily turns his head to the side, his cheeks squished between his weight and his forearm. “That obvious?” He pouts.

“You’ve been moping around non-stop for an hour now.” Minseok looks down at him. “It’s kinda hard not to notice.”

“Tell me about it!” Sehun chimes in from the corner of the room. He stands tall attending to various guns laid out on the mahogany table. “He’s been sighing all day long, feels like there is barely any air left in the room to breathe.”

“You should just be grateful I’m letting you play with my guns!” Baekhyun throws him a glare before turning his attention back to Minseok. “Hyuuuuuung.” He calls in a high pitched voice. Minseok twitches. He knows that the only time Baekhyun ever calls him hyung is when he needs a favor. “He’s so hard to read.”

“That’s why we choose you for the assignment.” He drags a chair and takes a seat next to Baekhyun. “You’re good at getting people to trust you.”

“I am?” He pushes, fishing for more compliments.

Minseok lets out a deep breath, rolling his eyes. “Yes, you are.” He replies apathetically.

Baekhyun straightens up with new found confidence. “I know right?” He turns to face Minseok. “I’m the best spy there is.”

“I wouldn’t say best -” Minseok starts to argue.

“But Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun narrows his eyes. “He is different. He is almost unaffected by me.” He presses his palms against his cheeks. “I wonder if it’s age taking a toll on me.” Baekhyun always played his good looks to his advantage. Ever since he was a teenager, he’d noticed women, even men getting a little nervous when he smiled at them or leaned a little too close. He didn’t really mind it. If anything it made his job a whole lot easier.

Minseok snorts. “We don’t need you to make him fall in love with you.” He shakes his head disapprovingly. “Just make him trust you.”

Baekhyun entertained the thought of the great Do Kyungsoo falling for him for a bit before tucking it in the “crazy fantasies that will never happen” part of his brain. “I know I know.” He waves his hand.  “Make him trust me enough to share his deepest darkest secrets.” He says dramatically. Baekhyun can’t even manage to get himself in the same room as the man let alone have an in-depth conversation about the Japanese occupation with him.

“Just find out where the investor meeting will be held.” He shrugs. “If you’re lucky, you’ll find the location and time scribbled in a notepad somewhere in his room.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. As if it would be that easy. Kyungsoo is a very careful and meticulous person. He leans back in his chair and drops his head to look up at the ceiling. “Don’t worry hyung.” He reassures. “I’ll figure this out and get the job done.” He continues. “I know how important this is to the organization.”

Minseok pats Baekhyun’s back sympathetically. “I know it’s a heavy burden.” Baekhyun smiles sadly. It gets hard sometimes having so much on your shoulders, the expectations of your comrades, the fate of a whole nation. He almost feels like he’ll be crushed flat by the pressure. It doesn’t help that he truly is lost with this assignment. He can’t help feeling a little disappointed with himself.

“Well,” Minseok suddenly says, a gummy smile starting to form on his lips. “I’ve come bearing good news.” He throws a white envelope with a delicate intricate design on its surface on the table.

Baekhyun recognizes the wax seal instantly. “Is this?” His eyes brighten up.

“An invitation to tonight’s party at the Japanese consulate?” Minseok smiles cheekily. “Yes.”

Baekhyun looks back to him in surprise. “How?”

“Junmyeon is not the only one with connections.” He puffs his chest with pride.

“Hyuuuuuuuuung!” Baekhyun leaps from his chair and stumbles onto Minseok. “I knew I could always depend on you.”

“Keep it down.” He hisses. “What’s the point of a secret hideout if you’re gonna be so goddamn loud all the time?” He mocks, mimicking Baekhyun in a low voice.

“Are you certain he’s gonna be there?” Baekhyun rubs his fingers against the envelope. “Even the paper feels fancy.”

“Stop playing around with it and focus.” Minseok’s tone shifts into a serious one. “Do Kyungsoo will be there but that’s not all I need you to do.”

Baekhyun straightens himself up on instinct. “I’m listening.”

“Sehun,” Minseok calls sharply. “Bring the files.”

Sehun nods and starts shuffling papers from a nearby drawer into one big pile.

Baekhyun whistles. “Look who is stepping up in the world.” He teases. “Sehun bring the files!” He points his hand to the air theatrically.

Sehun scowls as he walks past him. “Here is everything I gathered on him.” He unloads the stack of papers onto the table in front of the pair. “Sakaguchi.”

“Ugh.” Baekhyun visibly gags, just hearing that name makes his skin crawl. Sakaguchi is a well known high ranking officer in the Japanese Colonial Government. He is one of the main organizers behind Korean comfort stations. Comfort stations are brothels made up of young Korean women held against their will to satisfy the needs of Japanese military men. Millions of women are abducted from their homes and recruited as comfort women. Most of them don’t even make it past the age for 20 years old from how gruesome the conditions are. Just another one of the atrocities the Japanese have inflicted on their people. “What do you want me to do with this guy?” His eyes jump to Minseok. “It better be something along the lines of me putting a bullet through his skull.”

“As much as we would all like that to happen,” He huffs. “that’s not your assignment for tonight.”

Baekhyun leans forward and starts examining the papers laid in front of him. “Then?”

“We have intel that Sakaguchi will be at the investor’s meeting.” Minseok begins to explain.

“Intel, huh?” Baekhyun cocks his brow. Ever since he found out that EXODUS has been compromised, he is starting to doubt everything their so-called intel is feeding them. It just doesn’t make sense to him that they had no knowledge that their “safest” safe house isn’t safe at all. It’s either their intel is incompetent or that someone has been giving them the wrong information and Baekhyun has a gut feeling that it’s the latter. He can’t trust anyone right now, not even his closest friend. He looks back at Minseok who is still mid-explanation.

“Sakaguchi is also in possession of other important documents that we need..” Minseok voice trails off as he swats his hands dismissively. “Anyways, you don’t need to know the full details.”

“It’s above our pay grade, I guess.” Sehun shrugs.

“He probably doesn’t want to spill because you are around.” Baekhyun retorts, elbowing the younger away.

Sehun is about to counter when Minseok cuts over him. “As I was saying,” He clears his throat. “Sakaguchi has a heavily guarded safe in his household. If you could manage to duplicate the keys of his house and possibly his safe. It might give us better insight into what the Japanese are planning.” He rubs his thumb against his chin. “He is a quite careful man and not very trusting of anyone but himself. We believe that the keys will be in his possession during the party.”

“This is..” Baekhyun stares at the papers in his hand as he reads the paragraphs detailing Sakaguchi disgusting pass times. A bile taste starts to build up in the back of his throat. “Is this why you need me to do it?” He asks between clenched teeth.

Minseok presses his mouth into a thin line. “I normally wouldn’t ask of you to do something like this especially when you already have an ongoing assignment.” He pauses. “But this is the perfect opportunity. Sakaguchi won’t be heavily guarded since it’s a party at the Japanese consulate. You just need to get close enough to lift his keys, imprint them into the mold and put them back.” His gaze lowers as he adds. “And you looking the way you do will probably give you an advantage.”

“You know,” Baekhyun clicks his tongue in disgust. “I always knew Sakaguchi was a creep but seriously?” He slams his hand on the table. “Young boys?”

“Mostly Koreans too.” Sehun adds unnecessarily.

“I’ll kill him.” Baekhyun nods. “I’ll kill him.” He stands up with purpose.

“Baekhyun.” Minseok grounds out. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He orders, his tone firm and assertive. “If you kill him, all our plans will be for nothing.”

Baekhyun breathes in to help calm his burning rage. “I know.” He takes another deep breath. _One day_ , he thinks to himself, _one day I’m going to kill them all. Every single one of those tyrants that killed and abused my people. I’m going to kill them even if it’s the last thing I ever do._ “I know.” He says again, mostly to remind himself of what is on the line.

“Good.” Minseok gives him a supportive pat on the back. “I know I don’t need to remind you to be careful to put the keys back.”

“I know, I know.” Baekhyun says like he has it memorized. “If I don’t they’ll realize something is off and probably change all their plans.” He gives Minseok a bored look. “I’m not dumb, you know.”

“I know.” Minseok just smiles at him. “You're not dumb but sometimes your emotions get in the way.” He gives his shoulder a little squeeze. “I’m just here to remind you to stay calm and look at the bigger picture.”

“The bigger picture.” He repeats. Minseok has probably said that phrase a hundred times before. Everything they do, every assignment, every sacrifice, every death serves for a greater purpose. And now, the bigger picture is the closest it’s ever been to reality. Baekhyun can feel it, the shift in the air, change is upon them and Joseon will soon be free.

“To Joseon.” Baekhyun announces. “To Joseon” the other two sound out behind him.

“Now,” Baekhyun looks down at his ragged suit. “I need to find something better to wear.”


	4. An Evening Full of Suprises

**There were many things Kyungsoo didn’t expect to happen that evening.** His younger sister, who was supposed to be somewhere safe across the country, showing up unannounced at his doorsteps. His suit being soaked in orange juice just before he had to head out courtesy of said younger sister. But really, the thing that most caught Kyungsoo off guard that evening was seeing the man he’s been desperately trying to avoid all week in attendance. A man who Kyungsoo was almost certain was a rebel spy, attending an official party at the Japanese consulate. Now Kyungsoo wasn’t privy to the inner workings of a rebel organization but surely one doesn’t just throw themselves amongst an army of enemies. He downs another glass of red wine as he observes the man in question casually conversing with some of the colonial empire’s biggest officers.

The party is grand as to be expected of a party thrown by the Governor General. The red curtains beautifully drape the walls of the spacious hall, the glistening chandeliers hang delicately from the high ceilings, the exquisite tropical flowers placed carefully on each dining table, everything is planned to perfection. He scans the hall taking note of everyone present. His eyes settle back on Baekhyun who has yet to acknowledge his presence. “Not even a greeting.” Kyungsoo mutters bitterly under his breath.  

“Did you say something?” Hyang-gi blinks her big round eyes at him.

Kyungsoo looks down at his sister. “Can’t you just wait for me in the car?” He clicks his tongue. The most influential Japanese officers, as well as some of the Japanese government’s biggest Korean and Chinese investors, are in attendance. All these important people in one place can be unpredictable and maybe even dangerous. “It’s not safe.”

She pushes her lower lip forward in protest. “Why did I get all dressed up if it’s just for you to make me wait in the car?” She glares at him. “What a waste!”

“I told you not to come.” He shakes his head. “You’re the one who basically begged me to take you with me.”

“Well,” Hyang-gi crosses her arms. “I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere!”

“Suit yourself.” He presses his fingers against his temples. He can already feel a headache creeping up on him. “I need to do some socializing, show my face a little then we can leave.”

“Why do you always have to be such a party pooper!”

Kyungsoo adjusts his tie. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wait!” Hyang-gi grabs ahold of his arm before he makes a move. “Who is he?”

“He?” He looks back at her in confusion.

“That handsome man you keep looking at.” She gives a small nod to Baekhyun’s general direction. “How do you know him?” She moves closer. “Can you introduce me to him?” She finally asks with a giggle.

“Keep looking at?” Kyungsoo’s mind takes a few seconds to process the information. “Introduce you to him?!” He finally exclaims.

“Geez!” She raises her narrow shoulders, her eyes peeking shyly at the curious onlookers. “Keep your voice down.”

“I don’t know him.” He grounds out. “Just,” He orders, pointing at the ground. “Just stay right here and don’t move.”

“Do Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun calls from behind him. “What a surprise!” He continues as he makes his way to the pair.

“I thought you didn’t know him.” Hyang-gi narrows her eyes at him.

Kyungsoo throws his sister a little shrug before turning back to face Baekhyun. “If seeing me at a party thrown by the Governor General is a surprise to you then you must be even more naive than I thought you to be.”

“It’s a figure of speech,” Baekhyun says with a tight smile. “Though,” He cocks his head to the side. “You really aren’t the easiest man to see.”

“Only if I’m not interested in being seen.” Kyungsoo retorts. He just can’t figure out what it is about Baekhyun that puts him on edge. Maybe it’s the fact that he easily slipt through his guarded walls just minutes into their meeting or that no matter how hard he tries he can never tell what the other is thinking. Whatever it may be, Kyungsoo can’t shake the feeling that Baekhyun is a dangerous man.

“Hello!” Hyang-gi roughly nudges her older brother out of the way. “I’m Do Hyang-gi.” She extends her arm forward. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise for a moment. “Byun Baekhyun.” He takes her hand and plants a soft kiss. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” His eyes jump back to Kyungsoo. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“It’s because he always sends me to my aunt’s house.” She grumbles. “Which is in the middle of nowhere!” She adds, throwing her older brother a scornful look.

“Well,” Baekhyun smirks. “It’s such a waste that a beauty like you is hidden away.”

Hyang-gi blushes under the praise. “Th-thank you.” 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo pulls his sister back protectively. “That’s enough.”

“It’s hard to believe you even share the same genes.” Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief.

Kyungsoo leans forward. “What are you trying to do?”  He whispers angrily in his ear

“Relax.”  Baekhyun grins at him, obviously amused by his reaction. “I’m just having a little fun.”

“We need to talk.” Kyungsoo brushes past him. “Privately.” He adds, glancing back at his curious sister. “Let’s go.” He grabs ahold of Baekhyun’s wrist and drags him as far away from Hyang-gi as possible. He finds a relatively secluded corner at the end of the hall. “What do you want?” He finally asks when he’s satisfied at the distance he’s put between the two.

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, trying his best to suppress an erupting laugh. “You as an overprotective brother is something I never imagined I’d see.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t have time for chit-chat. If anything, he’d like to make his interactions with Baekhyun as brief as possible. “Chanyeol told me that you keep asking about me every time you meet.” He moves closer. “And now you’re here looking for me.”

“What makes you think I’m here for you?” Baekhyun quickly interjects.

Kyungsoo’s gut feeling is rarely wrong but he can’t really convict Baekhyun to the unfortunate fate of a rebel based on an unconfirmed hunch. “Listen,” He says carefully. “I’m not a fool. I know exactly who you are and what you do.” He darts his eyes around making sure no one is overhearing their private conversation. “I’m willing to turn a blind eye if you just leave me and my family alone.”

“I’m sorry to say but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Baekhyun stares back at him cluelessly.

“I’m already looking into another supplier.” He adds.

“That’s unfortunate to hear.” Baekhyun frowns. “I’m sorry if my services were unsatisfactory.” He pulls his arm out. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you so far.”

Kyungsoo tries to read Baekhyun’s face for a moment but there is nothing there. He looks down at his extended hand and takes it hesitantly. “Likewise.”

“Well,” Baekhyun fixes up his blazer, ready to head back and mingle with the crowd. “I won’t take any more of your time.”

“Wait!” Kyungsoo calls, his arm reaching out to Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Is that it?” He probes, unconvinced with Baekhyun’s nonchalant attitude. “Aren’t you even going to try to keep me as a client?”

“I’m not that desperate for clients,” Baekhyun responds with a casual shrug. “If you don’t want to work with me for whatever reason then that’s on you.”

Kyungsoo is suddenly hit with a feeling of guilt. Is he being unreasonable? Baekhyun hasn’t really done anything wrong. All his work so far has been impeccable. It’s Kyungsoo’s own doubts that are making him suspicious. “You are great at your job.” He lets out a deep breath. “It’s just hard for me to trust people.” He smiles sadly. “I’m sure you can imagine the kind of position I am in.”

Baekhyun smiles, a kind and genuine smile that makes Kyungsoo’s stomach twist in a tight knot. He would much prefer it if Baekhyun would just keep all his smiles to himself. “It’s okay.” Baekhyun nods sympathetically. “I understand.”

“Well,” Kyungsoo straightens himself up, pleased with how the conversation is unfolding. “I’m glad we came to an understanding.”

“Me too.” Baekhyun agrees. “I’m sorry but ..” He throws him an apologetic look. “I have other business to attend to.”

“Other clients?” Kyungsoo inquires, the words escaping his lips before his brain catches up to it. “Is that what brings you here?” Kyungsoo’s curiosity overpowers his sense of reason. Why is Baekhyun here? What other business does he have to attend to? Who exactly does Baekhyun even work for? Dozens of questions start to fill his mind and the most important one being; why is he so desperate for answers.

“Maybe I was invited, just like you.”

“No.” Kyungsoo dismisses, shaking his head. “I’ve never seen you attending something like this before so I can only assume you are here for a reason.”

Baekhyun thinks, tapping his index finger on his chin. “You are not wrong.”

“Who is it then?”

“Why are you so curious?” Baekhyun furrows his brows. “I already said it isn’t you.”

Kyungsoo can’t seem to put his curiosity to rest. “Then prove it.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “I thought we were past this but now you are back to interrogating me?”

“It’s a simple question.” He argues.

“Fine!” Baekhyun surrenders, flapping his arms in the air. “I have business with Sakaguchi.”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitches. “What kind of business?” He presses cautiously.

“It’s private business matters.” Baekhyun answers in a matter-of-fact tone. “I can’t disclose.”

“He isn’t the type that does business with Koreans.” Kyungsoo says dubiously. Sakaguchi is an extremist, to say the least. If it was up to him, he’d kill, sell or enslave every single Korean in Joseon. Even though Kyungsoo is technically an ally of the Japanese occupation, he still avoids Sakaguchi like the plague. “You need to be careful.”

Baekhyun stares at him and for a moment, it feels like he is looking into him rather than at him. “Are you worried for me?” He finally asks, his light steps closing the space between them.

“I’m just telling you to be careful.” Kyungsoo tries not to think about the distance between them or lack thereof.

“I will," Baekhyun reassures with a smile. “I’m flattered you care enough about me to say so.”

Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun’s soft breath on his skin. He knows he should move away but something about Baekhyun’s gaze is intoxicating. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how long they stand there facing each other but when he finally opens his mouth to speak, it’s in a voice he doesn’t recognize. “Is this.” He croaks. He mentally curses his vocal cords for betraying him. “Is this -” He starts again. “How you managed to wrap all your clients around your little finger?”

“What are you implying about me now, Do-ssi?” Baekhyun asks, mischief tugging on the corners of his lips.

“I don’t trust you.” 

“You’ve made that pretty clear.” He mocks. “My clients like me because I’m good at my job and because they trust me” He cocks his brow at him. “Unlike you.”

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “You should leave.” He suggests, finally tearing his eyes away from Baekhyun’s.

“I should.” Baekhyun nods. He leans closer, brushing his hands lightly on Kyungsoo’s black blazer. “You look very handsome tonight.” He whispers softly in Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo is slightly winded by Baekhyun’s unexpected compliment. He is still searching for something to say when Baekhyun continues. “I really have to go now.” He waves playfully. “It’s been fun.” He winks before dashing away.

Kyungsoo looks down at his chest, placing his hand where Baekhyun’s hand was. He can still feel his heart thumping strongly against his fingers. “What was that?” He wonders.


	5. Mission Barely Accomplished

**Baekhyun had arrived fashionably late to the General Governor’s party.** He was dressed to impress and perhaps seduce. He only had a few hours to prepare but nonetheless, he looked as dashing as ever. He originally planned to approach Kyungsoo as soon as he arrived but perhaps the pettiness of being avoided all week got to him because instead he completely ignored him. It wasn’t until Baekhyun was sick of Kyungsoo’s eyes boring a hole into the back of his head when he finally decided to approach him. A decision he quickly came regret.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo hisses at Baekhyun after dragging him to a secluded corner. Kyungsoo looks good, really good. He is wearing a sleek all-black ensemble that complemented his dark hair and thick eyebrows perfectly. If not for his bad attitude, Kyungsoo would be quite a catch.

“You as an overprotective brother is something I never imagined I’d see.” He replies, suppressing a laugh.

“Listen,” Kyungsoo says carefully. “I’m not a fool. I know exactly who you are and what you do. I’m willing to turn a blind eye if you just leave me and my family alone.”

Baekhyun isn’t surprised. His whole mission was compromised the minute Kyungsoo stepped into their hideout. He’s at a disadvantage and getting Kyungsoo to trust him is probably an impossible task but Baekhyun isn’t one to give up when things get rough. “I’m sorry to say but I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m already looking into another supplier.”

 **_Fuck_ ** , Baekhyun mentally curses. Kyungsoo isn’t even willing to give him a fighting chance. He tries his best to put on the most indifferent expression he can manage. “That’s unfortunate to hear. I’m sorry if my services were unsatisfactory.” He keeps his voice even as he pulls his arm out. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you so far.”

Kyungsoo looks down at his extended arm for a moment before taking it. “Likewise.”

“Well,” Baekhyun begins to say. “I won’t take any more of your time.” Kyungsoo is committed to his decision and it doesn’t seem like he is willing to change his mind any time soon. Baekhyun will have to figure out a solution some other time. He decides to cut his losses and focus all his energy into his second assignment of the night. He is about to head back to the party when Kyungsoo calls out to him.

“Is that it?” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Aren’t you even going to try to keep me as a client?”

Baekhyun resists the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m not that desperate for clients.” He shrugs. “If you don’t want to work with me for whatever reason then that’s on you.”

Kyungsoo seems lost for words before he suddenly says. “You are great at your job.”  He smiles sadly. “It’s just hard for me to trust people. I’m sure you can imagine the kind of position I am in.”

Baekhyun can immediately recognize the broken expression painted on his features. It’s the face of a man who’s been betrayed one too many times. _You shouldn’t really trust me either_ , he mentally comments. He feels bad for a fleeting moment but quickly shakes it off.

“It’s okay. I understand.”

“Well,” Kyungsoo straightens himself up. “I’m glad we came to an understanding.”

“I’m sorry but ..” He throws him an apologetic look. “I have other business to attend to.”

“Other clients?” Kyungsoo quickly inquires. “Is that what brings you here?”

When Baekhyun finally decides to tell Kyungsoo who he is meeting with, his response surprises him. “You need to be careful.” Kyungsoo urges.

Baekhyun takes a few steps towards Kyungsoo as if the small distance between them might have made him mishear. “Are you worried for me?” He asks in awe. He can’t help but find it endearing that _the_ Do Kyungsoo is worried about him. He’s been a trained soldier for so many years now, he’s forgotten the last time anyone was genuinely concerned for him.

“I’m just telling you to be careful.”

“I will," Baekhyun reassures with a smile. “I’m flattered you care enough about me to say so.” He can see Kyungsoo shifting uncomfortably at their closeness and somehow that amuses him.

“Is this.” Kyungsoo croaks. “Is this -” He starts again. “How you managed to wrap all your clients around your little finger?”

Baekhyun starts to feel a little dazed under Kyungsoo’s harsh gaze. “What are you implying about me now, Do-ssi?” He manages to say.

“I don’t trust you.” He states plainly.

“You’ve made that pretty clear.” He mocks. “My clients like me because I’m good at my job and because they trust me” He cocks his brow at him. “Unlike you.”

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “You should leave.” He finally breaks eye contact, looking away.

“I should.” Baekhyun nods. He really should but something about Kyungsoo makes Baekhyun want to be a little reckless. Baekhyun leans closer, brushing his hands lightly on Kyungsoo’s black blazer. “You look very handsome tonight.” He whispers into Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo’s ears turn bright red. “I really have to go now.” Baekhyun waves playfully. “It’s been fun.” He winks before dashing away. Baekhyun resists the urge to turn back and take one last peek. He decides that Kyungsoo’s unexpectedly adorable reaction to receiving a compliment will give him enough satisfaction for the rest of the night.

“On to the next thing on the agenda.” Baekhyun hums. He makes his way to the dance floor to get a better view of the entire hall. His eyes carefully search the faces of the people around him, cross-referencing them with the photo Sehun had shown him before he headed out. “Where is he?” Baekhyun squints.

A loud laugh from an adjacent table catches Baekhyun’s attention. “Bingo.” He smiles slyly. Sakaguchi is sitting with a group of diplomats, high ranking officials and half a dozen beautiful gisaengs. Baekhyun must have had a rare stroke of luck because he finds a familiar face between the group.

“Seungwan.” He mumbles under his breath. As if she heard him calling her, her eyes immediately meet his. She seems caught off guard at first but quickly pardons herself from her table and hastily makes her way to Baekhyun.

“What are you doing here?” She asks in a hushed voice. Seungwan or better known by her alias “Wendy” is a famous songstress in Joseon. She frequently sings at El Dorado and has been a long time friend of Baekhyun.

“I need your help.” He jumps right to the point.

“Baekhyun.” She looks around carefully. “If it’s something to do with your little secret project” She clears her throat. “then you know I want nothing to do with it.” Seungwan has always made it very clear that she doesn’t want to get involved with the rebel organization. Though her countless contacts and connections would have been a valuable asset to them, she’s always opted to keep a neutral stance. Baekhyun knows she’s only trying to protect herself and he doesn’t blame her. She lost all her family to the war and has no one to look out for her but herself.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “It’s something simple.” He wouldn’t dream of ever putting Seungwan in danger. “I just need you to introduce me to Sakaguchi.”

“Sakaguchi?” She repeats. “Why?” She gives him a baffled look.

“Don’t ask questions, just do it.” He grounds out. He is running out of time.

“You know who he is right?”

“I do. I do.” He nods. “Now introduce me to him.” He orders urgently.

She cocks her brow at him, unpleased with his demanding tone.

“Please.” He adds apologetically.

“Fine.” She lets out a deep breath. “I can’t really introduce you to him directly but I can try and get you a seat at the table.” She looks at the table before looking back at Baekhyun again. “Just follow my lead.”

“I owe you one!” He says as he closely follows her back.

Seungwan stands waiting for the seated group to notice her before she starts to speak. “I’m sorry for stepping away for a moment. I saw an old friend and I had to say hi.” She places her hand on Baekhyun’s lower back. “Byun Baekhyun.” She introduces him. 

“Even your friends are good looking!” One of the gisaengs says with a giggle.

“Indeed.” Sakaguchi agrees, his eyes focusing squarely on Baekhyun. “Is he going to join us?”

Baekhyun bottles his disgust long enough to throw Sakaguchi a flirty smile. “If it’s okay with you.” He says, tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear.

Sakaguchi quickly signals a waiter to bring an extra chair to his right. “Right next to me.” He tells the waiter that appears with a heavy chair. “Please.” Sakaguchi looks up at Baekhyun once it’s in place. “Take a seat.”

“You must be his type.” Seungwan whispers teasingly into Baekhyun’s ear as they both sit down.

Baekhyun tries not to gag at the thought. “Please.” He barely manages to say.

“Is that Do Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun’s neck snaps in the direction of the voice. It’s an old man seated to the left of Sakaguchi that Baekhyun recognizes but for the life of him can’t remember his name. _Hanakari? Hanazaki?_ He guesses.

“Hanazawa.” Kyungsoo calls, as he approaches the table. “How are you?”

Seungwan instantly perks up at the sight of him. “Do-issi!” She waves enthusiastically. “Nice to see you here!”

“Ah…” Kyungsoo’s voice trails off, his eyes desperately search Seungwan’s face. “Miss?”

Baekhyun snorts. Seungwan’s throws him a glare before looking back up at Kyungsoo. “Just call me Wendy.” She smiles, a smile she has reserved only for her top suitors.

“Yes, of course.” Kyungsoo nods curtly.

It doesn’t take long before Kyungsoo’s eyes meet his. Baekhyun shifts awkwardly under his gaze. “What?” He mouths. Kyungsoo looks away but only for a moment. His eyes continue to fall back to him as he carries a conversation with Hanazawa and Sakaguchi.

Seungwan leans closer. “Do you know him?” Her eyes dart back and forth between him and Kyungsoo. “I can’t tell if he’s checking you out or glaring at you.”

“Trust me,” Baekhyun huffs. “It’s probably the latter.”

“Yikes.” Seungwan pulls down the corners of her mouth. “What did you do to him?”

“Long story.” He shakes his head. “Maybe another time.” Baekhyun eyes Sakaguchi’s jacket hanging on the back of his chair, he can see something bulging in its pockets.  He wonders if he can manage to reach into it without Sakaguchi noticing.

“And here I was thinking you could help me out with him.” She sighs, collapsing back into her chair.

“Does Miss Wendy have a little crush?” He smiles, nudging her playfully with his elbow.

“Me and half of Joseon.” She says. “Do Kyungsoo is Joseon’s most elusive bachelor. Any girl here would kill to have a date with him.” Her eyes drag across Kyungsoo’s form. “I mean do you blame us?”

Baekhyun wants to tell her all about how arrogant and temperamental he actually is but decides that he has more important things to do than gossip with Seungwan. Kyungsoo finally leaves the table but not before giving Baekhyun one more long intense stare. Baekhyun just smiles back at him.

“Sorry.” Sakaguchi suddenly whispers in Baekhyun’s ears. “That conversation went on longer than expected.”

Sakaguchi’s wet breath on Baekhyun’s neck makes his skin crawl. “It’s fine.” He says between clenched teeth.

Baekhyun wants to get this over with as quickly as possible. He flicks his spoon off the table and it falls strategically by Sakaguchi's chair. “I’m so sorry!” Baekhyun fake gasps. He bends, reaching down for it with his left arm. He maintains eye contact with Sakaguchi making sure he isn’t paying attention to Baekhyun’s scheme. With delicate movements, he slips his right hand into Sakaguchi’s jacket pocket and swipes his keys. “I’m so clumsy.” He pouts as he tucks the keys safely under the handkerchief on his lap.

Sakaguchi just gapes at him as if he’s been completely paralyzed by Baekhyun’s eyes. “No.” he finally says, his voice more high pitched than usual. “It happens.”

“Excuse me,” Baekhyun swiftly puts the stolen keys into his back pocket. “I need to use the bathroom.”

Sakaguchi opens his mouth to say something but Baekhyun moves quicker. “I’ll be right back!” He chimes as he pushes his chair back and stands.

Now that Baekhyun has the keys, he just needs to press them into mold and return them to Sakaguchi without him noticing they were ever gone. “Quickly.” He mumbles under his breath as he hurriedly makes his way to the bathroom.

Luckily when Baekhyun arrives, the bathroom is empty. He enters one of the unoccupied stools and locks the door behind him. He fishes the keys out of his back pocket. “Two keys.” He notes, now that he can see them clearly. “One for his house and one for his safe?” He guesses from the shape of each. He pulls out the mold container from his other pocket and gently pushes the keys against it to get a proper imprint. “Perfect.” He says, satisfied with his handiwork.

“Baekhyun?”

“Sakaguchi.” Baekhyun’s throat dries up. **_Fuck,_ ** he mentally curses, _Did he notice his keys missing?_

“Yes?” He answers after shoving everything back into his pockets. He opens the door to see Sakaguchi standing right in front of his stool. Baekhyun tries not to panic. “Is there something wrong?” He asks cautiously as if a single wrong word would set off a landmine.

“I wasn’t sure what to think when you suddenly left right after looking at me like that.” He says, his hand brushing suggestively against Baekhyun’s arm. “Could it be you wanted to get me alone?”

Baekhyun stifles a groan, he could feel his lunch from a few hours ago making its way back up his throat. “Is that so?”

“I’m surprised I’ve never seen you before.” He edges closer to Baekhyun, his face now only inches away. “I’m sure I would have easily noticed someone like you.”

Baekhyun considers headbutting him but throws the thought away as soon as it forms. “I don’t come to parties often.” He instead takes their closeness as an opportunity to slip the keys back into Sakaguchi’s jacket. “Let’s head back to the party.” Baekhyun suggests.

“No,” Sakaguchi pushes his stubby body against Baekhyun. “Let’s stay here for awhile.”

Now that Baekhyun has finished with his assignment, he doesn't really need to keep up appearances. “Get off me, you pig.” He bits off.

Sakaguchi’s eyes grow wide in shock. “Wh-wh-what?” He splutters.

“I said-” Baekhyun pushes his hands against Sakaguchi’s shoulders. “Get off me, you-”

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo appears from the doorway. “What’s going on here?” He demands, stomping angrily towards them.

“Do-ssi.” Sakaguchi stumbles backwards. “We were just having a chat.” He turns to Baekhyun, his eyes hopeful. “Right Baekhyun?”

“Yes.” He replies bitterly. “Just a chat.”

“I should get back to the party.” He pats Baekhyun on the shoulder. “Let’s continue this some other time.” He walks past Kyungsoo giving him a little nod and disappears into the hall.

As soon as Sakaguchi walks out, Kyungsoo confronts him. “Are you serious?” He snaps. “I tell you to be careful and I find you being pressed against the wall by Sakaguchi?”  

Baekhyun has had quite enough of rich men pushing him around for the day. “And what about you?” He cocks his brow at him. “Have you upgraded from just staring at me to stalking me now?”

“I wasn’t stalking you.” Kyungsoo corrects instantly. “I merely saw Sakaguchi follow you into the bathroom and I just-”

“You just what?” He tilts his head to the side. “You just thought I need your help?” Baekhyun snorts, rolling his eyes. “I don’t need your help.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to protest but Baekhyun promptly stops him. He presses his index finger on Kyungsoo’s lips to silence him. “Unless it’s related to business, I don’t want you to look for me or even talk to me.” He continues. “Just leave me alone.”

“As you like.” Kyungsoo says after a few moments of silence. “I’m sorry if I overstepped any lines.” He takes two steps back, his hands in the air.

“Have a good evening, Do-ssi.” Baekhyun mutters before quickly heading out the door.

It might seem like it’s not in the organization’s best interest for him to push Kyungsoo away but Baekhyun has been doing this job long enough to know when to back off. Kyungsoo is a major threat to the rebels. He already suspects Baekhyun and is even meddling in his other assignments. It’s only a matter of time before he pieces everything together. Baekhyun isn’t sure this assignment is worth the risk of getting exposed. He takes note to discuss the developing situation with Minseok later on.

He also tries his best not to think about how soft Kyungsoo’s lips felt for the rest of the evening.


	6. A Window to His Heart

**Kyungsoo stares absentmindedly at the scattered papers spread across his coffee table.** He assumed that moving his work from his stuffy office to the common room would help him refocus. The only thing he should be concentrating on right now is his work, but instead, his mind keeps wandering back to Baekhyun.

Since that evening, he has been consumed with thoughts of Baekhyun. Every time he closes his eyes, for a few brief moments of rest, he is bombarded with flashbacks of their conversation. Unwanted reminders of the look in his droopy eyes, the rectangle smile that spread on his lips, the fragrant rosy smell that followed him everywhere he went. Kyungsoo shakes his head as if the action itself would physically rid him of all these thoughts.

“Do-ssi.” Chanyeol’s voice grabs his attention. He stands by him with a perplexed look on his face. “I’m sorry but I can’t seem to get a hold of Takada.”

“Again?” He huffs. “How many has it been?”

“He would be the fifth person we’ve contacted.” Chanyeol answers.

“It’s him.” Kyungsoo collapses back into his wingback chair. “I’m sure it’s him.” For almost two weeks now, Kyungsoo has been trying to get in contact with new weapon dealers. When they finally agree upon a meeting time, the dealer suddenly disappears and becomes completely unreachable.

“Are you thinking this might be his doing?”

“Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo grounds out bitterly. The man that has not only been terrorizing his mind but also standing in the way of his business. “He’s behind this.” Baekhyun has been sabotaging every single move they make to find his replacement. He thinks that Kyungsoo will simply give up and hire him back out of desperation. “Find someone else.” He orders, picking up his daily morning coffee and taking a sip.

Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak but closes it promptly. Kyungsoo cocks his brow at him. “What is it?”

“If I may suggest another course of action.” He says reluctantly.

Kyungsoo nods his head signaling him to keep speaking. “Maybe we should schedule another meeting with Baekhyun.” He suggests. “If he truly is the person behind this then I don’t think he is stopping anytime soon. All we are doing is wasting our time and resources when we can be dealing with the issue head-on.”

“Another meeting with Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo repeats. He isn’t sure that would be the best idea considering the state he is in.

“I’m sorry if I’m prying but are you avoiding him for some reason?”

Kyungsoo chokes on his coffee. “What?” He sputters. “Why would you think that?”

A small smirk forms on Chanyeol’s lips as he says. “Normally you’d be the one to suggest a meeting but the fact that you didn’t makes me wonder why.” He hands Kyungsoo a handkerchief to clean up the spilled coffee on his shirt.

“No reason.” Kyungsoo denies flatly. “I just don’t want to give him what he wants.”

“I’m sure we can come up with a sum of money that will make him back off.”

“I’m not giving him single yen.” He bits off.

“Then there are also other ways to get someone to back off.”

Kyungsoo knows what Chanyeol is implying but the idea of threatening Baekhyun doesn’t sit well with him. He’ll just have to figure out another way to get through to him. “Arrange a meeting.”

“Done.” Chanyeol looks down at his wristwatch. “He’ll be meeting us at Yonggeumok in half an hour.”

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo looks up at him in confusion.

“I already set the meeting ten minutes ago.” Chanyeol says with a smile. “I knew you’d agree to it.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “What if I had said no?”

“You wouldn’t.” Chanyeol dismisses confidently. “You should get ready now if you want to make it on time.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo instantly stands up. “Let’s go then.” He walks to the coat hanger by the doorway and picks out his favorite dark brown blazer.

“Do-ssi.” Chanyeol points at Kyungsoo’s dirty shirt. “The coffee.”

Kyungsoo looks down at the brown colored stain on his shirt. **_Fuck_ ** , Kyungsoo mentally curses. His mind is all over the place just at the prospect of having to meet Baekhyun. “Tell the maid to get me another one.” He looks away, trying to hide his embarrassment from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol just smiles and nods. A few moments later, the maid appears with a newly pressed shirt. Kyungsoo buttons up the shirt and pairs it with the blazer he previously picked out. He looks at himself in the mirror. “Do I look good?” He asks nervously.

Chanyeol looks back at him strangely and says. “You always do.”

“Forget I asked.” Kyungsoo quickly adds, shaking his head. He never cared for appearances before but here he is fretting over how he looks like a little teenage girl with a crush. “Let’s go.”

“Jongin is already out and ready with the car.” Chanyeol informs as he closely follows Kyungsoo out the door.

“WAIT!!!” A high pitched voice stops them in their tracks. “Just where do you think you are going?” Hyang-gi asks with a glare. “Without me?”

“I have an important meeting I have to attend to.” He looks back at her. “Go back to your room.”

“No.” Hyang-gi stomps her foot on the ground for emphasis. “I’ve been locked up in my room for two weeks now!”

“You make it sound like you’re a prisoner.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Please take me with you!” She begs, completely disregarding Kyungsoo’s comment. “I need some fresh air!”

“Auntie’s house in the country has plenty of fresh air.”

Hyang-gi lets out a deep breath. “I know you’ll send me back there eventually so can’t you just let me explore a little before I go back?” She looks up at him with big hopeful eyes. “Just until you finish your meeting.” She presses her palms together. “Please please please please please please please-”

“Fine.” He gives up. “Chanyeol will accompany you to the market next to the restaurant I’m going to.” He thoroughly instructs. “I swear if you leave his side for one second.”

“I won’t, I won’t!” She starts jumping up and down in excitement. “I promise I won’t!”

“Do-ssi.” Chanyeol calls hesitantly.

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo reassures. “I’ll be fine on my own just keep her safe.”

When Kyungsoo arrives, he realizes he’s a few minutes late. They had to drop his sister and Chanyeol off to the nearby market before reaching their final destination. “Reservation under the name Do.” He tells the waiter by the entrance. He nods and directs him to the table. “Your companion reached a few minutes before you.” He says.

Baekhyun is already seated, his head leaning against his fist as he observes the passers-by through the window. He doesn’t notice Kyungsoo’s arrival immediately, too preoccupied with the bustle of the town. Kyungsoo approaches, pulling the facing chair out to sit. Baekhyun instantly turns to him and gives him one of his signature rectangle smiles. Kyungsoo can’t help but think how beautiful Baekhyun looks in the morning light. “Hello.” Baekhyun cocks his head to the side. “I thought I’ll never see you again.”

“Likewise.” Kyungsoo nods and takes a seat. “But we have something important to settle.”

“We do?” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Here I thought this was a date.” He pouts.

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “I’m surprised you agreed to this meeting after how we left things.”

“I’m surprised you asked for a meeting in the first place.”

“Well,” Kyungsoo leans, his elbows pressing on the table. “What changed?”

Baekhyun licks his lower lip. An innocent action but to Kyungsoo it felt like a personal attack. “I realized your business is valuable to me.”

“What happened to having enough clients?”

“Situations change,” Baekhyun smirks. “Do-ssi.”

“My situation with you hasn’t.” He states. “I’ll only say this once,” He says carefully. “Stop standing in the way of my business.”

Baekhyun pushes his lips out and furrows his brows. “What do you mean?”

“I know you’ve been chasing away any weapon dealers I approach.” He narrows his eyes at him. “Whatever you are trying to pull,” He shakes his head. “It’s not going to work.”

Baekhyun drops his jaw, clearly surprised. His reaction is so genuine that Kyungsoo can’t help but believe him. “I swear I have nothing to do with that.”

“Even before I met with you, I had encountered similar problems with my previous dealers.” He explains. “It can’t be a coincidence.”

“I agree.” Baekhyun nods. “I don’t blame you for suspecting me but truly,” He places his hand against his chest for emphasis. “This is not my doing.”

“Excuse me.” The waiter suddenly appears with two pots of stew. He places one on each side of the table. “Enjoy your meal.”

Kyungsoo stares cluelessly at the pot placed in front of him and looks up to Baekhyun. “I didn’t order anything yet.”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Baekhyun pulls his mouth into a frown. “I was starving and ordered their special for both of us.” He points at the pot facing Kyungsoo. “I heard their Chueo Tang is excellent.”

“It’s fine.” He picks up the spoon and takes a sip of the stew. It’s good, he thinks.

“If you don’t like it,” Baekhyun quickly says. “You can order something else.” He searches Kyungsoo’s face for a moment before adding. “Don’t worry about your portion, I’m hungry enough to finish it up.” He giggles.

“I usually order another dish.” Kyungsoo takes another sip. “But this is really good.”

Baekhyun perks up at Kyungsoo’s approval. “I’m glad you liked it.” He sways from side to side in excitement, like a puppy getting ready to be petted. _He’s so cute_ , Kyungsoo finds himself thinking. “Um,” Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak. “Are you still meeting with Sakaguchi?” He asks hesitantly.

Baekhyun scrunches his nose in disgust. “Not since that night.” He replies bitterly. “I don’t think I’ll ever work with him again.”

Kyungsoo feels like a huge load is lifted off his shoulders. “That’s a relief.” He says before he even thinks it through.

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side with a curious look on his face. “Why?”

“Nevermind.” Kyungsoo can feel his face burning up.

“Okay then.” Baekhyun says, elongating the “o”. “If you don’t mind.” He says, pointing at the bathroom sign by the entrance. “I’ll be right back.”

Kyungsoo collapses into his chair the moment Baekhyun stands up to leave. He just realizes that he wasn’t breathing properly the entire time they were together. “What are you doing?” He squeezes his eyes shut. He just can’t understand why Baekhyun has this effect on him. At first, he thought his concerns for him were that of a fellow countryman. But he quickly concluded that this, whatever he is feeling for him is something else entirely.

He takes a few more sips of the stew to distract himself from his chaotic thoughts. He checks his watch after a few minutes. He notices it’s already been ten minutes since Baekhyun left for the bathroom. “Seriously?” He sneers. It can’t be that Baekhyun actually jolted once he knew Kyungsoo was on to him.

“I swear to god Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo stands, slamming his hands on the table. “If I get my hands on you.” He threatens, making his way to the bathroom.  
Kyungsoo suddenly feels a strange numbing sensation climb up from the side of his legs. He feels his lower body weaken with every step he takes. “What -” He stumbles, his tongue feeling thick and heavy. He looks up and sees the objects in front of him transform into big blobs of nothing. Everything is so blurry and then everything just turns **_dark._ **


	7. First Impressions Can Be Deceiving

**Minseok wasn’t as understanding as Baekhyun thought he would be about losing Kyungsoo as a client**. After getting lectured by him for what felt like a whole hour, Baekhyun was desperate to make amends. It’s no surprise that when he got a call from Chanyeol asking for a meeting, Baekhyun was quick to agree. But now, Baekhyun eyes the intimidating men surrounding him, he wonders if he should have just stuck with his gut and avoided Kyungsoo altogether.

Baekhyun had just pardoned himself to go to the bathroom and found himself being ambushed by ten armed men. He quickly does the math in his head. Ten against one, the stakes were definitely not in his favor. He should really take a note to avoid public bathrooms for the foreseeable future.

“Where is Do Kyungsoo’s sister?” One of the men demands in an accent Baekhyun can’t seem to pinpoint. They aren’t Japanese or Korean. They definitely don’t work for the rebels either.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Baekhyun just shrugs. He wonders just how many people Kyungsoo has managed to piss off.

“We saw her getting out of the car with him.” He states. “Where is she now?”

Baekhyun suddenly realizes why Kyungsoo hides his sister away in the countryside. It’s to keep her safe from situations like these. “She already left the city.” He says, a feeble attempt at a lie. “It’s only me and Kyungsoo here.”

The men turn to each other, carefully considering what Baekhyun had just said. “Who are you to Do Kyungsoo?” They ask.

“Looking for another hostage already?” Baekhyun snorts. He considers his options for a moment. He can try fighting them off but if he loses, they’ll just go out and look for Hyang-gi. He isn’t sure he can take that risk.

“Tell us or you will die.” Another man threatens, his knife pointing at Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun rolls his wrist between his fingers. “You shouldn’t have said that.” He shakes his head. He really does hate being threatened. “I’m Kyungsoo’s lover.” He suddenly announces. “And you can take me as a hostage. Only if you can beat me.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Baekhyun opens his heavy-lidded eyes, it takes him a moment to register the incredible darkness around him. His whole body feels tired and sore like he’s been run over repeatedly by a fast car. He tries to move but quickly realizes that the tight binds around his arm and legs won’t allow him to. Instead, he twists his neck trying to find any clue to where he is. Just more darkness. His breathing quickens it overwhelms him.

A groan cuts through the deafening silence. Baekhyun immediately turns his body looking for the offending sound. “Who is it?” He speaks carefully. Another groan. “Who is it?” Baekhyun says again as he realizes that it’s coming from someone close to him. He can feel heat radiating from a body nearby.

“Baekhyun?” A hoarse voice calls for him.

Baekhyun is showered with an overwhelming sense of relief. “Kyungsoo.” He breathes. “Thank god.” He isn’t alone.

Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo shifting beside him, struggling against his own restraints. “What is this?” Kyungsoo asks, alarmed. “Is this your doing?” He demands angrily, his tone quickly shifting.

“No, no, no, no.” Baekhyun instantly denies. “I know you can’t see anything but I’m tied up too!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything back, probably thinking if he should actually trust him or not.

The space is filled with silence yet again with only their rapid breathing tearing through it. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut. He feels like he’s suffocating, his lungs constricting more and more every time he breathes. “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun calls desperately. “Please say something.” He begs, his voice cracking in panic.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbles weakly. “I feel dizzy. I think I might have been drugged.” Baekhyun hears Kyungsoo shifting beside him. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun says, his teeth clattering. He suddenly feels so cold, his entire body starts to shiver. “I hate this.” He shakes his head. “I can’t think.”

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks, picking up on Baekhyun’s anxious tone. “It’s okay.” He quickly reassures. “Let’s think back together.”

Baekhyun nods and when he does his forehead brushes something, he realizes Kyungsoo had moved closer to him. “Okay.”

“The last thing I remember is following you to the bathroom because you were taking too long.” Kyungsoo recalls. “Did anything happen there?”

Fleeting jumbled images of what transpired slowly appear in Baekhyun’s mind. “I think I remember.” He recounts. “I was in the bathroom and suddenly a group of men ambushed me.” He furrows his brows and the movement causes a sharp pain in his forehead. “I think they hit me on my head and knocked me unconscious.” He concludes.

“Did you know them?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “They were asking about you.”

Kyungsoo swallows roughly. “Fuck.” He curses. “I dragged you into this and I had the audacity to accuse you-”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun interjects. “Oh,” He perks up. “They were speaking Japanese with a heavy accent.” He adds as the memory comes rushing in.

“Koreans?”

“They didn’t sound like or look like Koreans.” He thinks back. “Maybe Chinese.” He decides.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo curses again.

Blinding bright lights come pouring in. Baekhyun instantly closes his eyes to protect against the sudden brightness. He slowly flutters his eyes back open as they adjust to the offending glare. Baekhyun lungs take a big gasp appreciating the new air seeping in. Two men appear, their heads covering the harsh lights, they look down at them strangely. Baekhyun takes the light as an opportunity to finally get a good look around. They are in a medium-sized wooden crate. Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo and realizes they are alarmingly close, his head resting on his chest. He tries not to think about how strong it felt as he looks back at the two men. “Get us out of here!” He orders, knowing full well that they probably won’t.

“I’ll take care of this.” Kyungsoo whispers to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo then speaks in what Baekhyun can only assume is Chinese. The men first seem surprised then intrigued that he is able to speak their language. They discuss amongst themselves then look back down, their eyes focused solely on Baekhyun.

“What did you say to them?” Baekhyun panics at the unwanted attention.

“I told them to let you go.” He answers, eyeing the two men. “And that you have nothing to do with the dispute I have with their boss.”

“Boss?” Baekhyun asks in confusion. “You know what this is about?”

Kyungsoo just looks at him and nods slowly. Baekhyun’s eyes jump back and forth between him and the men. He knows from research that Kyungsoo has many enemies. He racks his brain as he mentally scans through the endless files he read about him before taking on this assignment. He doesn’t remember anything about him having a dispute with a Chinese gang.

“Of course he does.” The taller man answers in choppy Japanese. Now that Baekhyun’s eyes have fully adjusted to the light, he can see their faces properly. One is tall with cat-like eyes and puffy eye bags, the other is shorter with a small face and round eyes.  

“Let’s get them out of this.” The shorter one says in much better Japanese. Baekhyun didn’t see these two amongst the men who ambushed him.

“Lu Han.” The taller one began to protest. “The boss said-”

“Tao.” Lu Han cuts him off sharply. “He said we should keep them somewhere safe.” He looks back down at them and shakes his head. “Who’s idea was it to put them in a crate?”

Tao shrugs. “You know the underlings can be quite barbaric.”

“And,” Lu Han looks back at Baekhyun. “Who did you say this guy was again?”

Tao giggles. “His lover!” He widens his eyes in shock like he still can’t believe it himself.

“Shit.” Baekhyun face is splashed with the color red. He completely forgot about the little white lie he gave to save Kyungsoo’s sister. He peeks Kyungsoo giving him weird looks from the corner of his eyes but decides to keep looking forward.

Kyungsoo lets out a deep breath. “Let me speak to him.” He requests. “To Yifan.”

“It’s too late for speaking now.” Tao says with a smirk.

Lu Han bends down and grabs Baekhyun by the arm pulling him out of the crate and onto the hardwood floor. “What’s this?” Lu Han says pointing at the massive bruise on Baekhyun’s forehead. “I thought we agreed we’ll use poppy.”

“Oh.” Tao's mouth opens in a small oval. “I think they said this one resisted.” _Damn right I did_ , Baekhyun mentally comments. “Seven of my men are out of service thanks to him.”

“Did they do anything right?” Lu Han huffs. “I’m reporting all of this to the boss.”

“Yes, sir.” Tao mumbles in reply. He then bends down and pulls Kyungsoo out of the crate and plops him right next to Baekhyun.

“Stay here for a while.” Lu Han instructs.

“Like we can go anywhere.” Baekhyun complains, eyeing their restraints.

Lu Han ignores Baekhyun’s comment and continues. “Stay here and we will come back for you when the boss is ready to see you.”

The two disappear out the room and lock the door behind them. Baekhyun looks around, observing his new surroundings. They were in a storage room filled with crates and boxes. He accidentally meets Kyungsoo’s eyes and the flush immediately returns to his face.

“Lover?” Kyungsoo cocks his brow at him, obviously amused.

“I can explain.” Baekhyun lowers his gaze, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact.

“I’m listening.”

“They were looking for your sister. I think they wanted to take her.” Baekhyun explains. “I had to think quickly and make myself seem like an important person to you.”

“You said you were my lover so that they’d take you as a hostage instead of her?” He quickly catches on.

“Yes,” Baekhyun answers proudly. “I know you might not trust me but I’m not the type of man that would save myself by throwing a little girl under the bus.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak but closes it. “Thank you.” He finally says with a smile.

Baekhyun’s heart makes a funny pang. “You’re welcome.” He replies, his cheeks feeling unusually warm.

“So,” Kyungsoo rolls to his back, looking up at the ceiling. “How do you suggest we get out of this mess?”

“Leave it to me.” Baekhyun squeezes his legs to his chest and loops his arms around them guiding them from back to front. Now that his arms are in front of him, he can move them easily. He reaches down to his ankle and uncovers a small pocket knife hidden in his sock. He picks it up and cuts the ropes tied around his wrists loose. 

Kyungsoo simply stares at him with an impressed look on his face. “Uh,” Baekhyun stumbles, unsure of what to say. “You never know what you might get into” He puts extra emphasis on his next words. “as a weapons dealer.” He shrugs. “I always have to be prepared.”

“So you always have a pocket knife hidden in your socks?”

“Almost always.” He nods as he cuts through the ropes around his leg. He stands stretching his arms and legs appreciating his new found freedom.

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “What are you waiting for?” He pulls out his tied hands ready for Baekhyun to cut them off.

Baekhyun considers for a second running off and leaving Kyungsoo behind but decides against it. “On it.” He bends down and releases Kyungsoo from his binds. Kyungsoo wraps his fingers around his wrist massaging the abused skin. “Thank you.” He says.

“Don’t worry about it.” Baekhyun immediately starts looking around the room, searching for items that might help them break out. He spots a small unglazed window lined with rusty metal bars. He wraps his fingers around the bars and shakes them assessing their strength. “I think we might be able to break these open.”

“No.” Kyungsoo grounds out. “I’m not breaking out.”

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun turns back to look at Kyungsoo. “What do you mean?”

“You are welcome to leave.” Kyungsoo continues. “I’m staying here.”

“Are you still under the effect of poppy?” Baekhyun waves his hand in front of Kyungsoo’s face. “Or have you actually lost your mind.”

“Yifan is trying to send me a message.” He explains. “We have to settle this and running away won’t solve anything.”

Baekhyun can see right through Kyungsoo’s half-ass explanation. If he runs away, his sister might be in danger again. He’s keeping himself hostage to keep her safe. “Sure.” Baekhyun elongates the word, obviously unconvinced. “I’m sure it has nothing to do with Hyang-gi.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “As long as she is in Gyeongseong, she’s in danger.” He shakes his head. “I can’t risk it.”

Baekhyun can’t help but find it endearing how much Kyungsoo cares about his sister. “Fine then,” He walks around to face Kyungsoo. “Tell me what this whole thing is about.”

Kyungsoo just stares at him, clearly unwilling to share.

“Seriously?” Baekhyun mocks, sticking his head out. “I get kidnapped on behalf of your sister and you can’t trust me enough to tell me why?!” He exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. “You truly are a lost cause.”

“Baekhyun-” Kyungsoo calls reluctantly. “It’s just too complicated.”

“Well?” Baekhyun looks around. “I can’t really go anywhere so I have all the time in the world.” He takes a seat on one of the wooden crates. “I’m listening.” He twirls his hand in the air signaling him to start speaking.

Kyungsoo exhales. “It was a few months back.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun nods, encouraging him to keep on going.

“To put it simply,” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes. “I stole clients from the Chinese mafia.”

“You what?!” Baekhyun leaps forward, almost falling off the crate. “Why on earth would you do that?” He asks in awe.

“I needed the extra money.” Kyungsoo answers, looking away.

Baekhyun blinks in confusion. “But you’re rich?”

He pinches his nose bridge to think before finally saying. “It’s complicated.”

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun stands up to properly face him. “You can trust me.”

“The occupation..” He begins to say. “They demand a monthly payment for the protection they grant my family.” He explains. “Most months, I easily pay it off but sometimes…” His voice trails off. “They demand double even triple the amount they usually ask for.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in shock. “What do you mean by protection?” He asks carefully. The thought never occurred to him before that the Japanese might be blackmailing Kyungsoo. He simply assumed that Kyungsoo’s family voluntarily sided with the Japanese.

“They threatened to kill my family if I don’t pay up.” He palms his face but his tortured expression is obvious.

Baekhyun staggers back and collapses onto the wooden crate. This new revelation sent his entire mind into a frenzy. All this time, the Do family was being blackmailed. What if this was the case for all Korean “traitors”? What if all the people the rebels have been desperately trying to kill were just pawns in the hands of the occupation?

“I don’t know what to say.” Baekhyun says truthfully. He really didn’t which was a rare occurrence for Baekhyun. He always knew what to say but this, this was something that caught him completely off guard.

“You don’t need to say anything.” Kyungsoo straightens himself up, the pained expression he wore moments ago transforming into a serious one. “I did what I had to do to keep my family safe.” He looks at the door their captors walked out off a few minutes ago. “Now I have to face the consequences of my reckless actions.”

“Kyungsoo, I-” Baekhyun opens his mouth to speak but stops himself short. For a moment, he wanted to come clean about everything. The rebels, the assignment, the investor meeting, the plan to kill him but he couldn’t do it. He just can’t betray the trust of his brothers, even if it means lying to an innocent man that is only trying to protect his family. “I’m so sorry.”

“What for?” Kyungsoo gives him a curious look.

This changes everything. He has to get out of this ridiculous situation and report back to Minseok as soon as possible. They can’t possibly expect him to kill Kyungsoo under these circumstances. Baekhyun doesn’t even think he can bring himself to kill him. There has to be another way.

“Everything.” He finally answers, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

 


	8. Go Out on A Limb

**The moonlight pours into the dark room, painting it a beautiful shade of light blue.** Kyungsoo looks through the window. It’s probably past midnight now. He doesn’t know how many hours they’ve been locked up in this room but he can only assume it’s been a little more than ten hours.

He wonders how Chanyeol is reacting to his disappearance. He’s probably beating himself up for letting Kyungsoo leave unguarded. He sighs. He hopes Chanyeol doesn’t blame himself too much. All this is completely Kyungsoo’s fault. He even managed to get an innocent person dragged into it as well. He sighs again. 

Baekhyun is sleeping next to him, every few moments he’ll whimper and blabber some incomprehensible words.  _ Cute _ , Kyungsoo finds himself thinking for what could be the tenth time that day. He doesn’t really know what to think of Baekhyun. He showed up in his life out of nowhere and has been confusing him ever since. Kyungsoo is usually very sure of every decision he makes but when Baekhyun’s involved, his mind completely blanks. His gut tells him he shouldn’t trust him but Baekhyun’s actions prove otherwise. Baekhyun rolls to his side, his left arm plopping over Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo glides his hand on his face, barely touching his skin. “Should I trust you?” He asks, the question directed to himself. Baekhyun hums in reply and for a second, Kyungsoo thinks he’s awake. 

The door suddenly bursts open, the harsh yellow lights from the corridor drown out the blue moonlight shade. “The boss is ready to see you.” Tao announces. Kyungsoo almost wants to punch him for disturbing Baekhyun’s peaceful sleep. 

“What?” Baekhyun flutters his eyes open. “What’s going on?” He pulls himself up into sitting position. He looks around in confusion, his eyes still heavy-lidded from his deep slumber.  A wild hair sticks out of his head and Kyungsoo’s hands move to pat it down before he even thinks it through. “Thank you.” Baekhyun says with a grateful smile, his fingers brushing through his hair. 

“You’re welcome.” Kyungsoo replies hesitantly. 

Tao clears his throat to bring the attention back to him. “Okay lovebirds.” He deadpans. “We don’t have all day.” 

Kyungsoo slaps his hands on his lap and pulls himself up. “Let’s go.” 

“Wait!” Tao’s eyes focus on Kyungsoo’s freed hands. “What happened to your binds?”

“You think we’d just wait around here for you all tied up?” Baekhyun mocks. “I cut us free.” He puffs his chest confidently. 

Tao just rolls his eyes. “Nevermind that,” He gestures them towards the door. “Keep it moving.”

Kyungsoo looks down at Baekhyun. “You can wait here.”

“No.” Tao snaps, clearly losing his patience with them. “He’s coming with us.”

“He has nothing to do with this.” He retorts. 

“Boss’s orders.” Tao says with a shrug. 

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun stands up, patting Kyungsoo on the shoulder. “I’ll come.” 

Kyungsoo lets out a deep breath. “Just stay close behind me.” He instructs. 

“Worried about me again?” Baekhyun cocks a brow. 

“I feel responsible for putting you in this situation and..” His voice trails off. “I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt.” 

Baekhyun parts his lips to say something but Kyungsoo is quicker. “Nevermind.” He says, realizing that he might have come off sounding a little overprotective. “Let’s go.” He says again, desperate to move on. 

The trio walk out of the storage room and through a lengthy corridor. Kyungsoo inspects his surroundings. The walls look old with blotches of white paint splattered at random, the ceiling is exposed with pipes running in different directions and a faint smell of sea salt lingers in the air. He concludes that they must be at one of the Chinese mafia’s warehouses by the port. That’s not too far from the city central, he thinks in relief. If his discussion with Yifan turns for the worst, Kyungsoo figures he and Baekhyun can break out and easily find their way back home. 

“Right through here.” Tao points ahead. The narrow corridor opens up to a large space. Kyungsoo can’t see clearly but he can make out a dozen or so figures scattered around. As they move closer, Kyungsoo immediately recognizes the tallest one. “Yifan.” He mumbles.

“Is that him?” Baekhyun pops up from behind him. 

“Yeh.” Kyungsoo nods. “The tall one in the middle.” 

“You couldn’t find someone your own size to pick a fight with.” Baekhyun teases, nudging him with his elbow.

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes at him.

Yifan doesn’t notice them at first, too preoccupied talking to another man. Kyungsoo recognizes the face of his companion from previous encounters. He is Zhang Yixing, Yifan’s trusted right-hand man. 

“Boss. I’ve brought them.” Tao announces, his hands waving in their direction. 

“Oh?” Yifan pauses his conversation to turn around. He takes a good long look at the two before saying, “Do Kyungsoo.” He points at the table and chairs placed in front of him. “Please take a seat.”

“No, thank you.” Kyungsoo bites out. 

“Why so hostile?” He asks. “I just want to have a little chat.”

“You dared to bring my family into this.” Kyungsoo seethes. “That’s a line even you should know to never cross.” Despite their differences, Kyungsoo always had some respect for Yifan and the way he handles his business. Unlike other mafias, he rarely ever used violence and if a situation required it, he’d only target the person most responsible. For him to drag Baekhyun and his sister into this personal dispute was completely out of character. 

Yifan slowly circles around Kyungsoo and stops to face him. “You crossed a line first.” He bites back. 

“What do you want?” He gets straight to the point. Kyungsoo is ready to meet Yifan’s demands, anything to dissolve the situation as quickly and as safely as possible. 

“There really isn’t a delicate way to put this.” Yifan tilts his head to the side, scratching his neck. “Revenge.” He finally says with a sinister grin. 

Before Kyungsoo has a chance to respond, Baekhyun and him are already being pulled back and restrained by the surrounding men. “Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo instantly turns to him. He sees Baekhyun struggling against his captors' hold, punching and kicking his way free. “Don’t resist them!” He begs. If anything, he’ll just get himself hurt. 

“Get your hands off me!” Baekhyun yells as he gets swarmed by a half a dozen more men. It takes another four of them to finally hold him down in place. They slam his body against the hardwood floor forcing him to cooperate. “Fuck!” Baekhyun swirls in pain. 

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut. “Let him go.” 

“Bring him to me.” Yifan flicks his finger signaling his men to bring Baekhyun closer. “So this is your lover?” He grabs Baekhyun by the collar. “Quite feisty.” His eyes drag through Baekhyun's form, carefully inspecting him. 

Baekhyun just glares at him, clearly in too much pain to do anything else.

Kyungsoo feels his face growing warm. “Let him go.” He says again, his voice growing hoarse in anger.

“Not before I play with him a little.” He smiles.

Kyungsoo digs his nails into his palm, hoping that the pain will help calm him down. “If you harm a single hair on his body.” He threatens. “I will kill you.” 

“So it is true.” Yifan widens his eyes in shock. “I couldn’t believe at first but..” He focuses his eyes on Kyungsoo’s face. “Your reaction is priceless.” He looks back at Baekhyun. “I wonder how much angrier I can make you.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. At first, he wanted to keep it civil but he doesn’t think he can keep his anger at bay any longer. 

In an instant, Kyungsoo elbows the man on his right, throwing him off balance. He takes the opportunity to punch him squarely on the jaw knocking him to the ground. The man on his left rushes to counterattack but Kyungsoo’s reflexes are quicker. He deflects his fists and lands a powerful hit to his abdomen. “You know very well I can knock out all your men if I want to.” He says, eyeing the men closing in on him. “Don’t let me repeat my words.” 

“Let him go.” Yixing orders, suddenly reappearing from behind them. “We don’t want a blood bath.”

Yifan presses his mouth into a thin line. “Fine.” He gives in, letting go of Baekhyun’s collar.

Baekhyun stumbles forward and Kyungsoo jumps to catch him. “Are you hurt?” He asks. 

“You know,” Baekhyun whispers into Kyungsoo’s ear. “If I knew we were throwing punches, I wouldn’t have held back.”

“You held back?” Kyungsoo cocks his brow at him.

“You told me not to resist!” He argues. 

Kyungsoo laughs at that. “Okay then,” He nods his head. “I’ll make sure to give you a heads up next time.”

Yixing approaches the pair. “Please sit down.” He offers, pulling out one of the chairs in front of them. Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo and he responds with a little nod. Kyungsoo sits down and Baekhyun takes the seat right next to him.

“We only have one question for you.” Yixing says calmly. “I need to know who gave you our client list.” 

Kyungsoo snorts. “You know I would never give away my source.”

“You fucking snake!” Yifan curses, slamming his hands on the table. “You steal my clients and have the nerve to say that?!”

Yixing gestures Yifan to keep calm before turning back to Kyungsoo. “You understand how it works in situations like this.” He leans forward. “Help us get rid of a rat.”

“I’m not going to help you torture and kill someone.” He shakes his head. “And anyways, if your clients had been satisfied with your service, they wouldn’t have jumped ship so quickly.” 

Yifan jumps across the table and grabs Kyungsoo by the collar. “Say that again?”

Kyungsoo sighs. He doesn’t have the energy to get into another fight. Baekhyun is already injured and he doesn’t want him to get hurt again. “I have a proposition for you.” He suddenly says when a brilliant idea crosses his mind. 

“Why would I listen to someone who backstabbed me?”  

“Because it’ll make both of us a lot of money.” He answers with a smirk.

Yifan looks at Yixing then back at Kyungsoo before loosening his grip on him. “I’m listening.” He finally says. 

“I know that ever since the Japanese have become stricter with imports, your business has taken a hit.” He begins.

“Yes.” Yifan nods with a grimace. 

“I have the power to easily bring in whatever I need into the country.” Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun for a moment before continuing. “But I don’t have enough suppliers to help me with the process.” 

“What are you getting at Do Kyungsoo?” He narrows his eyes at him.

“What I'm suggesting is that -” He crosses his arms and leans into his chair. “We combine our forces.” He explains. “I know for a fact that you have many suppliers in China but always encounter great difficulty bringing your shipments in. I’m offering to use my connections to help you.” 

“Why would you do that?” Yifan tilts his head, unconvinced. 

“If we work together, we will be the largest weapon distributor in the country. With no competition, we’ll be able to monopolize the market and inflate prices as we see fit.” 

“Your only competition was us and this is your way to take us out.” Yixing says, a smile slowly forming on his lips. “Joining forces with the competition.” He rubs his thumb against his chin. “It might work.”

“It will work.” Kyungsoo asserts. “If there is one thing I know how to do well, it’s to make money.”

“You made that clear when you stole our clients.” Yifan clicks his tongue. 

“How can we know we can trust you?” Yixing asks.

“Your business is dwindling and it’s only a matter of time before you lose all of it.” He shrugs. “If anything, I’m throwing you a lifeline.” 

“A lifeline?” Yifan bursts into the fit of laughter. “We don’t only deal with weapons.” He bends forwards, a dark shadow casting on his face. “We deal in  **_everything_ ** .” 

The expression alone brings a bitter taste in the back of Kyungsoo’s mouth. “You know,” He presses his mouth into a thin line. “There is a special place in hell for guys like you.”

Yifan just shrugs. “If you can step off your high horse long enough.” He mocks. “I will think your offer over.” 

“Fine.” Kyungsoo stands up and pulls his arm out. “We should shake on it.”

“Why so hasty?” He smiles. “I only said I’ll think it over.”

“You can take as long as you need to think.” Baekhyun finally speaks up. “In the meantime, let us go.” 

“Before that,” Yifan narrows his eyes. “I want to talk to Kyungsoo privately in my office.” He says, glancing back at Baekhyun. 

“Fine.” Kyungsoo nods. “Baekhyun can wait here but if anyone hurts him-”

“We heard you the first time.” Yifan swats his hand in the air dismissively. “No one will lay a hand on him.”

Kyungsoo shifts awkwardly. He doesn’t understand how almost overnight, he’s become so protective of Baekhyun. He isn’t normally like this. He generally doesn’t care for anyone aside from his family. But Baekhyun is an outlier, he draws out reactions from him that Kyungsoo always thought were reserved for only the closest people to him. He shakes his head deciding that this was not the time or the place to dwell over such things.

“Let’s hear about this big secret you have,” Kyungsoo says as soon as the two of them are out of hearing range. “Yifan.” 


	9. Just A Little Closer

**It hasn’t even been longer than ten minutes since Kyungsoo left but Baekhyun is already feeling jittery.** His mind has been running around in circles ever since his conversation with Kyungsoo. He just can’t seem to wrap his head around it. How did the rebels not know about the blackmail? How has their intel kept quiet up until now? What if they had known all along but didn’t even care? He shakes his head. He has so many questions he wants to ask Kyungsoo but he can’t do so without risking blowing his cover. He has to investigate this quietly and on his own. He repeatedly taps his foot against the floor feeling restless. 

“Can you stop that!” Tao snaps, pointing at Baekhyun’s foot. 

“It helps me stay calm.” He replies plainly. 

“I don’t care.” He deadpans.  “It’s annoying.”

Baekhyun considers stopping for a moment but decides that annoying Tao will be the more entertaining option. 

“Are you ignoring me?” Tao snaps, reaching for Baekhyun’s right shoulder. “I said stop!”

With one touch, a shock of pain spreads through Baekhyun’s right arm. He tenses up, his clenched jaw the only thing keeping him from screaming. “Fuck.” He curses in between his teeth. 

“I just touched you!” Tao throws his arms up in retreat. 

The adrenaline rushing through his blood must have masked the pain before. He just realizes that he hasn’t even moved his arm since he was tackled. He gently presses his left hand on his right shoulder, the bone seems to be sticking out and the rest of his arm is just limp. He tries nudging his fingers forward one by one and it sends a tingling sensation right up the side of his arm. “I think I dislocated my shoulder.” He finally says after a thorough inspection.     

Tao widens his eyes. “Oh shit!.” He looks back at the men responsible. “Do Kyungsoo is gonna kill you guys!” He teases with a cheeky grin. The men instantly turn white, the blood completely sucked out of their faces. 

“It’s okay. I won’t mention it to him.” Baekhyun reassures. He would rather get out of this place as soon as possible. “And anyway, it’s not the first time I dislocate my shoulder.” He adds.

“Oh,” Tao perks up. “They are coming back.” 

Baekhyun turns to the direction Kyungsoo and Yifan disappeared from. They reappear from behind the door of what Baekhyun can only assume is the private office. Kyungsoo looks obviously distressed and Baekhyun can’t help but wonder what exactly did the two of them discuss behind closed doors. “Is everything okay?” He finds himself asking unconsciously. 

“Yeh.” Kyungsoo answers, his voice sounding a little softer than usual. 

Somehow hearing Kyungsoo’s voice like that did something to his own. “Are you sure?” 

Kyungsoo just smiles. “I already talked to Chanyeol and he is on his way to pick us up.” 

“Oh,” Baekhyun parts his lips. “So you’ve finally settled everything?”

“You can say so.” He answers cryptically. 

Baekhyun furrows his brows. He doesn’t like not knowing but at the same time, it’s not really his place. “Did you think of that idea just then?” He asks instead. He has been curious about it since. Kyungsoo was able to find the perfect solution to his problem and even managed to get them out of a sticky situation. For him to be able to do that on the spot, isn’t an easy feat. 

“Yeh.” He says with a nod. “Though, I’m not completely sure I made the right choice.” 

“How come?” He cocks his brow at him.

“I’m not sure I trust him.”

“Trust is really an ongoing issue with you, huh?” Baekhyun teases. 

Kyungsoo gives him a smug look. “You can say so.” 

“Do you still not trust me?” The words slip out of Baekhyun’s lips so quickly that Kyungsoo completely misses them. 

“Did you say something?”

Baekhyun bites his lower lip. “Nothing.” He mumbles, feeling his cheeks growing warm.

Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment before deciding to drop it. Instead, he turns to Tao and asks. “Can you direct us to the entrance?” 

“Sure thing.” Tao jumps to standing position. “Follow me, please.” 

“Please?” Baekhyun snorts. It was ironic how fast Yifan’s underlings changed their mannerism towards them once he accepted Kyungsoo as a business partner. 

“Please.” Tao says again with a tight smile. 

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo shakes his head disapprovingly. 

“What!?” Baekhyun shrugs and immediately regrets it. He stiffens, clenching his jaw tightly.

Kyungsoo instantly notices something is wrong. “Are you hurt?” His eyes frantically search Baekhyun’s body for an obvious site of injury. 

“It’s nothing.” Baekhyun dismisses. “I think it’s just a muscle strain.” 

Kyungsoo palms his face. “This won’t do.” He says, clicking his tongue. “I’ll have my doctor see you at my ho-.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Baekhyun cuts over him.

“Just let him examine you and make sure everything is alright.” He replies in an assertive tone. He wasn’t planning to take “no” for an answer. 

Baekhyun may have not known Kyungsoo for that long but he can already tell that he has a very big sense of responsibility. He knows that Kyungsoo won’t back down no matter how much he resists. “Fine.” He sighs in surrender. 

“Just through here.” Tao instructs as they walk back through the way they came from. They take the same long corridor but continue down in the opposite direction. Similarly, the narrow hall opens into a large space. A huge metal door is built right in the middle of the facing wall. Baekhyun can see the rays of sun escaping through the slits of the gate. It’s already the morning now, he realizes. 

“I’ll have to go around back to open it for you.” Tao points at a gate. “Just wait here.” 

The two of them stand side by side in silence. Baekhyun can’t help but keep peeking back at Kyungsoo every few seconds. He has so many questions for him and it’s getting harder and harder to keep his mouth shut. 

“Do you have something you want to say?” Kyungsoo finally asks, obviously a little annoyed by Baekhyun’s glances. 

“Uhm, nothing.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes to the side. “Just thinking about us.”

“Us?” Kyungsoo gives him a curious look.

That didn’t really come out how Baekhyun intended. “I mean,” He quickly corrects. “Now that you’re working with Yifan then you won’t be needing me anymore.” He explains. “As a supplier.” 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo opens his mouth in a little oval. “You’re right.”

“I guess you won’t be seeing me around either.” He adds. A part of Baekhyun is grateful he doesn’t have to keep lying to Kyungsoo about his identity but another part of him is a little sad that he won’t be seeing him anymore. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything back, his expression looking distracted. He probably doesn’t even care, Baekhyun thinks to himself. If anything, Kyungsoo is probably happy he won’t have to deal with him. “So," he says, desperate to fill in the awkward silence. "Chanyeol is on his way?”

“I still want to see you.” Kyungsoo suddenly says. 

Baekhyun feels his heart drop to his stomach. “What?”

“Even if we don’t work together.” He says, his eyes still focused forward. “It doesn’t mean, we won’t see each other.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun parts his lips. “I mean I guess we’ll still see each other around every now and the-”

“I mean I still want to see you.” He interrupts. “Not just every now and then, I want to see you often.” 

Baekhyun can’t see his own face but if he could, he figures it would probably be colored a bright shade of red. “O-oh.” He stumbles. “I see.” It’s silly but just knowing Kyungsoo wants to spend time with him made him feel a little giddy. “We could meet up whenever you want.” 

“I would like that.” Kyungsoo finally turns to him and smiles. Baekhyun's breath catches in his chest. Kyungsoo’s usual tight frown lifts up into a beautiful heart-shaped smile. He doesn’t think he’s seen him smiling like that before but he’s already decided that it’s the most stunning sight he’s ever seen. “If you don’t mind,” He says. “I would like to be friends.”

“Friends?” He repeats dumbfounded. 

For a moment, Baekhyun actually considers the possibility of being friends with Do Kyungsoo. The delusion quickly crumbles when he recalls his original motives. Their entire relationship is built on a lie. Even if he abandons this cover, he can never approach Kyungsoo again. Once the job is done, he must leave everything behind. “That would be nice.” He says with a small smile, knowing fully that it’s just a silly dream. 

Kyungsoo takes a few steps towards him, closing the distance between them. He lifts his hand to reach for Baekhyun and for a split second, Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo is about to hug him. His heart stops in his chest. “I hope your shoulder isn’t hurt too badly.” He frowns, his hand gently grazing Baekhyun’s injured shoulder. 

Baekhyun blinks repeatedly before mentally facepalming himself. His mind is starting to wander to dangerous places. He has to keep reminding himself that he is on an undercover mission not on a rendezvous. 

A sharp creak tears through the air and the gate slowly starts to slide open. “Finally.” Baekhyun huffs.

The sunlight comes pouring in and it takes Baekhyun a minute to adjust to the strong light. When he finally does, his eyes focus on a single tall figure standing in the center. 

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol yells out, running towards them. He grabs Kyungsoo strongly by his shoulders. “I was worried sick.” His eyes carefully scan Kyungsoo’s body for any injuries. “Are you okay?” He asks, his voice sounding a little shaken.

“I’m completely fine.” Kyungsoo replies with a reassuring smile.

Chanyeol collapses onto Kyungsoo, resting his forehead onto his shoulder while his arms dangle in the air. “I was so worried.” He mumbles, letting out a deep breath.

Baekhyun’s chest fills with an unfamiliar tightness. He almost feels like he is intruding, witnessing something he shouldn’t. He focuses his eyes on the ground. 

“What about Hyang-gi?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I’ve already sent her back to your aunt’s house.”

“That’s good.” Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun. “We’ll be passing by our house first.” He instructs. “I want Baekhyun to get checked out by Dr. Kim.”

“I’ll arrange it as soon as we reach home.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol on the back. “For everything.” 

The two of them walk out making their way to Chanyeol’s car that is parked right outside the gate. Baekhyun follows closely behind the pair. He stares at their backs as they walk side by side, whispering into each other's ears. 

His chest feels tight again and a little part of him, can’t help but feel envious of their closeness.


	10. It's As Clear As Day

**While it was Kyungsoo’s own suggestion to invite Baekhyun back to his house to get his injuries treated, he can’t help but feel slightly uneasy.** The mere idea that one Byun Baekhyun is in his house made a warm heat build up in the pit of his stomach. Kyungsoo stares at his guest bedroom door. “Baekhyun.” He calls, after two sharp knocks on the door. “Do you need any help?” He stands silently waiting for a reply. “Baekhyun?” He calls again after a few moments of silence.

“You can come in.” Baekhyun finally calls back to him from behind the door. “The door is unlocked.”

When Kyungsoo enters the room, he is met with an unexpected sight. Baekhyun is standing in the middle of the room with his shirt slipping off his shoulder, one arm is clothed while the other is exposed and dangling on his side. “This is so embarrassing.” He mumbles, a red flush painting his face. “I think I dislocated my right shoulder.” He points pathetically at his deformed limb.

“What?!” Kyungsoo exclaims. “Are you sure?” He quickly makes his way to Baekhyun. He carefully examines his shoulder, it is slightly rotated inwards with a bone sticking out awkwardly from under the skin. Kyungsoo furrows his brows. It looks painful.

“Yeh.” Baekhyun sighs, carrying his right limp arm with his left to reduce the pressure on his shoulder. “I know a dislocated shoulder when I see one.”

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo curses under his breath. This was all his fault. “I’m sorry.” He shakes his head. “The doctor is already on his way, just give him half an hour or so.”

“Or I can guide you through it.” Baekhyun says with a smile, collapsing back onto the sofa.

“I can’t do that.” Kyungsoo immediately rejects. “What if I hurt you instead.”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun gives him a one-sided shrug. “I’ve done it a hundred times.” He reassures. “It’s really simple.”

“Baekh-” Kyungsoo begins to say.

“You know,” Baekhyun interrupts. “I heard that the longer you wait to reduce a shoulder, the higher the chance you cut off the blood supply to that arm.” He turns to Kyungsoo with wide eyes. “You want me to lose an arm?!”

“I’m sure a few minutes won’t hurt.”

“Just stop being a coward and do it!” Baekhyun yells, pulling Kyungsoo closer with his healthy arm. “Hold my arm at a ninety-degree angle and slowly lift it up.” He instructs. “Then rotate my arm outwards and poof!” He raises his brows dramatically. “You’re done.”

Kyungsoo lets out a deep breath. “Fine.” He finally surrenders and takes a seat on the sofa right next to him. “Don’t blame me if anything happens.” He gently holds on to Baekhyun’s right arm and follows his instructions step by step. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut in pain. “It hurts?” Kyungsoo asks in panic.

“Just do it quickly!” Baekhyun almost screams between clenched teeth.

Kyungsoo quickly rotates Baekhyun’s arm outwards and feels the arm settling back into the shoulder socket. “Is it in?”

“Ahhhh!” Baekhyun bites into his lower lip. “That hurt so much!”

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo massages the wounded shoulder in an attempt to relieve the pain. “I probably did it wrong.”

“No, no, no.” Baekhyun shakes his head, turning to face Kyungsoo. “You were great.” He circles his right arm in the air, testing it out. “You see,” He says with a cheeky smile. “It’s all good.”

“Thank god.”

“You worry too much.” Baekhyun grins at him. “You don’t need to be so on edge all the time.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “It’s just that I hate when someone gets hurt because of me.”  

Baekhyun’s eyes search Kyungsoo’s face for a moment. “Sounds like it happened before.” He says, reading Kyungsoo’s expression like an open book.

“You can say so.” He answers hesitantly.

“Your sister?” 

“Someone close to me.” He replies vaguely.

Baekhyun nods, taking note not to pry any further. “You don’t need to worry about me.” He reassures. “I get hurt all the time.”

The idea that Baekhyun is so used to getting hurt makes Kyungsoo’s stomach twist and turn into a knot. “Do you live alone?” He asks.

“Yeh?” Baekhyun tilts his head curiously. “Why do you ask?”

“Do you have any family?” He questions. “Anyone to help you out with your injury?”

“I’ve been taking care of myself since I’ve been a child.” Baekhyun says, a distant look painting his face. “I’m an orphan.” He adds for context.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo parts his lips. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders. “I didn’t know them that well and I guess I have a handful of people around me that I consider as family.” He stares down at his hands. “My situation is much better than others so I’m grateful.”

And in that moment, Kyungsoo is suddenly ambushed with an overwhelming need to kiss Baekhyun. It catches him completely off guard that he doesn’t he even notice his arms reaching out for him. He instantly stands up, crossing his arms tightly against his chest. “I’ll send the doctor to come check up on once he arrives.” He suddenly announces. “I’ll leave you to rest now.”

He immediately turns to walk away not even giving Baekhyun a chance to respond. He needed to leave, to get as far away as possible. It takes him every ounce of restraint he has to stop himself from turning back and wrapping his arms tightly around Baekhyun’s body.

As soon as he closes the door behind him, he crashes to his knees. It takes him a few moments of frantic thinking to finally process what happened. He quickly realizes that what he feels for Baekhyun isn’t the sentiments of a colleague or even a friend, it’s much more primal than that. It’s an attraction.

He is attracted to Baekhyun. He can see it as clear as day now. It’s surprising that it took him this long to actually realize it. It’s probably because he’s never really been attracted to a male before. He isn’t sure what to make of it. All his life, he’s only been attracted to women, he’s only ever been with women. Granted, his flings with women never lasted very long and always winded up with a slap across the cheek or a string of insults.

Kyungsoo presses his thumbs against his temples. He should stay away from him. He knows that’s the most logical solution to his problem. This attraction won’t go away if he keeps him close. He knows that but a part of him also knows that he can’t stay away.

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun suddenly swings the door open causing Kyungsoo to lose balance and fall back to the ground. “What are you doing here?” He giggles, looking down at Kyungsoo collapsed by his feet.

Kyungsoo’s heart does a little somersault at the sight of Baekhyun’s laugh. “I was just leaning against the door.” He mumbles pathetically.

“Get up!” Baekhyun reaches out and pulls him up to standing position. “Are you okay?” He asks. “We can’t have you injured as well.”

“I’m fine.” He nods. “Do need something?”

“Yeh,” Baekhyun looks down at his battered torn shirt. “Do you have an extra shirt I can borrow?” He asks. “I can’t really walk around town looking like I was just mugged.”

“I think I might have an extra set of shirts in the closet actually.” He says, walking past Baekhyun and into the room. “Here we are.” He finds a white buttoned-up shirt in one of the room’s closets and hands it to Baekhyun.

“Thank you.” He says and immediately starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Within seconds, Baekhyun is already shirtless and Kyungsoo isn’t too sure what to do with himself. He tries not to look but his eyes keep wandering back up. He notices Baekhyun’s body is riddled with scars. He wonders if they are the result of his dangerous line of work. He wonders how many times Baekhyun has been in a fight, how many times has he been seriously injured, how many times he’s been in the face of death. The more Kyungsoo thinks about it, the more he feels like he’s been kicked in the gut.

Baekhyun catches Kyungsoo staring and instantly covers his body with his arms. “I know it’s ugly.” He whispers.

Kyungsoo doesn’t think he can ever see Baekhyun as ugly. “Is this from your job?”

“Yeh.” He mumbles, quickly shoving his arms into the sleeves of his new shirt.

“Have you ever thought of pursuing another line of work?” He asks, trying his best to hide the concern in his voice.

“It’s not that easy to find a good paying job as a Korean.” He answers with a sad smile. “I don’t think you really understand how bad it is out there for people like us.”

“I can’t imagine.”

“Everything is more expensive if you’re Korean.” He starts, his voice growing soft with emotion. “I pay double what any Japanese would pay for my apartment. We get terrorized in the street, get cursed at if we dare to speak Korean. Our men get kidnapped and tortured for made up charges. Our women get snatched up from their homes to be sold off as pieces of meat.” He pauses to catch his breath and immediately realizes he said too much. “I’m sorry I got caught up.”  

“I don’t know what to say.” Kyungsoo mumbles in reply. He would always turn a blind eye to the state his fellow countrymen were in. He would always try to his best to ignore it because he knew it’ll only make him feel guilty. Instead, he’d focus on the safety of himself, his family and the people that mattered to him. He promised himself he would never get burdened with guilt for only doing what he can to protect the people he loves.

But now, everything is different. Baekhyun is out there in the line of fire and Kyungsoo can’t do anything to keep him safe. “I’m only making the situation worse.”

“No.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “I didn’t say all that to make you feel guilty.” He reaches out to Kyungsoo. “You’re just trying to protect your family. If I still had my parents, I know I would do anything to keep them safe.”

“Come work for me.” He suddenly says. The only way Kyungsoo can ensure Baekhyun’s safety is if he works for him. He won’t have to work as a weapon’s dealer anymore and he’ll be protected from the Japanese government. “If you work for me, you’ll be under my protection and no one will ever dare lay a hand on you.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth in a small oval. "Work for you and do what?"

"If I'll be expanding my weapon dealing business," Kyungsoo explains. "Your expertise and knowledge in weapons will definitely help."

“I-I’m flattered.” He stumbles. “But just a few days ago you were telling me how much you don’t trust me and now you want me to work for you?” He raises his eyebrows. “I don’t know what to think.”

“Well,” He lets out a deep breath. “I think you can agree that a lot has happened between us in the past few days.”

Baekhyun scratches the back of his head. “I’ll think about it.” He finally says.

“Please do.”

A knock on the door puts their conversation on hold. “Do-ssi,” Chanyeol calls. “Dr. Kim is here to see Byun-ssi.”

An old man in a white coat appears from behind Chanyeol. “Hello, Do-ssi.” He bows. “It’s been a while since you’ve called me for a house visit.”

“Thank you for coming so quickly on short notice.”

“After what you did for my family,” He says with a grateful smile. “Nothing is too much.”

“I guess I should be giving you guys some privacy.” He looks back and forth between the doctor and Baekhyun. “I'll take my leave.” He walks to the door but peeks back one last time to see Baekhyun waving at him and mouthing “Thank you”. Kyungsoo sighs. He misses him already. He wonders how someone who was basically a complete stranger a month back managed to sneak his way into his heart.


	11. Everything Feels Different

**This isn’t Baekhyun’s first time in Kyungsoo’s house but somehow everything feels different.** “This is the guest room.” Kyungsoo instructs, his eyes averting direct eye contact. The atmosphere between them changed. Baekhyun can’t pinpoint what feels off but he can pinpoint exactly when the change happened. It was right after Kyungsoo told him he wants to be friends. Ever since then, Kyungsoo looks like he is one second away from running out of the door.

“Is everything okay?” Baekhyun asks without giving it much thought.

Kyungsoo pushes the door open and stops. “What do you mean?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to reply when he realizes, he doesn’t know either. “Nevermind.”

Instead, he walks past him and takes in the room. Much like the rest of the house, it’s beautifully decorated. If he had one word to describe it, he’d choose "expensive." “Maybe if you didn’t spend all your money on furniture, you wouldn’t have to steal clients from the Chinese mafia.” He teases, trying to lighten the mood.

That earns him a chuckle from Kyungsoo’s mouth. Baekhyun smiles back, his chest filling with satisfaction. 

“You should check on your injury.” Kyungsoo points at Baekhyun’s shoulder. His eyes jump to the door and back to Baekhyun. “I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time.” Baekhyun mumbles, trying his best to sound nonchalant. The moment Kyungsoo leaves, Baekhyun is overwhelmed with a feeling of emptiness. He’s been attached to Kyungsoo by the hip for a little more than a day now and he can’t help but feel a little lonely with him gone.

Baekhyun presses his cold fingertips against his eyes. “What are you doing?” He asks himself. He shakes his head as if that would somehow help him calm his chaotic thoughts.

He lets out a deep breathe, collapsing onto the grand king size bed. “Ah!” He twists in pain, completely forgetting about his injury. “Fuck.” He presses his hand against his abused shoulder. He sits up deciding it about time he gave his shoulder the attention it needs. He unbuttons his shirt and gently tugs his arm out of its sleeve. He walks to the long cabinet mirror to inspect it closer. 

Baekhyun scrunches his nose up at the sight. His shoulder looks like something out a horror novel.

 A knock on the door interrupts his inspection.“Baekhyun?” He hears Kyungsoo’s voice.

“You can come in.” Baekhyun calls back and almost wants to kick himself in the gut for sounding too excited. “The door is unlocked.”

Kyungsoo enters the room and stares at Baekhyun, dumbfounded.

Baekhyun just realizes his shirt is half on and he probably looks ridiculous. “This is so embarrassing.” He mumbles, a red flush painting his face. “I think I dislocated my right shoulder.”

“What?!” Kyungsoo exclaims. “Are you sure?” He quickly makes his way to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun takes a moment to reply, too taken aback by Kyungsoo’s overly concerned response. “Yeh.” He finally says, carrying his right limp arm with his healthy arm. “I know a dislocated shoulder when I see one.”

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo curses under his breath, his face guilt-ridden. Baekhyun visibly pouts. He doesn’t like seeing Kyungsoo like this. He wants to squeeze him and reassure him that it’s not his fault. If anything, it was Baekhyun’s own fault for being too reckless. “I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “The doctor is already on his way, just give him half an hour or so.”

It's just a dislocated shoulder, Baekhyun mentally screams. Kyungsoo keeps staring at him with sunken eyes and Baekhyun can’t stand another second of it. “Or I can guide you through it.” He suggests with a smile. Anything to stop Kyungsoo from looking at him like he’s at death's door.

“I can’t do that.” Kyungsoo immediately rejects. “What if I hurt you instead.”

Baekhyun spends another minute or so trying to convince him when he finally surrenders. “Fine.” He gives up, taking a seat on the sofa right next to him. Baekhyun is caught off guard by their closeness, their arms brushing against each other. The slight touch sends a burning electricity down Baekhyun’s naked arm. “Don’t blame me if anything happens.” Kyungsoo takes a hold of his right arm and Baekhyun can swear his skin is on fire. He squeezes his eyes, hoping that somehow that will soothe the heat. “It hurts?” Kyungsoo asks in panic.

“Just do it quickly!” Baekhyun almost screams feeling the heat spread throughout his body

Kyungsoo quickly rotates Baekhyun’s arm. "Is it in?”

“Ahhhh!” Baekhyun bites into his lower lip. “That hurt so fucking much!”

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo massages his shoulder. “I probably did it wrong.” Kyungsoo finally pulls his hands away and Baekhyun instantly presses his cold hands against his burning skin. This is getting ridiculous now.

Baekhyun quickly recovers. “No, no, no.” He says, shaking his head. “You were great.” He circles his right arm in the air, testing it out. “You see. It’s all good.”

“Thank god.” Kyungsoo drops his shoulders like he had the weight of the world holding them down.

“You worry too much.” Baekhyun can’t wipe the silly grin off his face. Kyungsoo was really worried about him. “You don’t need to be so on edge all the time.” Though, Baekhyun doesn't necessarily mind the extra attention.

“It’s just I hate when someone gets hurt because of me.”  

Baekhyun's eyes search Kyungsoo's face and he instantly recognizes his distant expression. “Sounds like it happened before.” He says, all too familiar with that look as he himself wore it many times before.

“You can say so.” He answers hesitantly.

“Your sister?” Baekhyun asks. There it is again, Baekhyun’s damned curiosity. He doesn’t know what it is but something about Kyungsoo makes him so curious. He wants to know more about him, about his family, about his story. He wants to know everything.

“Someone close to me.” He replies vaguely.

Baekhyun tries not to look too disappointed. He just nods, taking note not to pry any further. Instead, he decides to redirect the conversation. “You don’t need to worry about me.” He reassures. “I get hurt all the time.”

“Do you live alone?” He suddenly asks.

Baekhyun blinks, caught off guard by the question. “Yeh?” He tilts his head curiously. “Why do you ask?”

“Do you have any family?” He questions. “Anyone to help you out with your injury?”

Hearing the word family always makes Baekhyun’s chest feel a little heavy. “I’ve been taking care of myself since I’ve been a child.” Kyungsoo seems slightly confused by his answer so Baekhyun sighs and adds for context. “I’m an orphan.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo parts his lips. “I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders. “I didn’t know them that well and I guess I have a handful of people around me that I consider as family.” He stares down at his hands. “My situation is much better than others so I’m grateful.”

It’s true. Unlike many other of orphans, Baekhyun truly had it better. He was taken in by Minseok’s family and basically raised as their adoptive son. He has people he can actually call his family. Not many can say that.

When Baekhyun lifts head back up, he catches Kyungsoo’s expression transform into something wild and dangerous. If Baekhyun didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that Kyungsoo was looking at him with eyes full of lust. “I’ll send the doctor to come check up on once he arrives.” Kyungsoo suddenly stands up, crossing his arms tightly against his chest.  “I’ll leave you to rest now.”

Baekhyun just sits there, mouth gaping, too stunned to say anything back. “What was that?” He lets out a deep breath the moment Kyungsoo is out of sight. _Is he finally losing his mind? Is he imagining things again?_   “No.” Baekhyun answers out loud, shaking his head.

He is sure of what he saw and he needs an explanation right now. He needs to see Kyungsoo, look at his face, his eyes, confirm that moment wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He needs to confirm that whatever he feels for Kyungsoo, this attraction, isn't all in his head. He jumps to his feet and stomps to the door.

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun swings the door open causing Kyungsoo to lose balance and fall back to the ground. “What are you doing here?” He looks down at Kyungsoo collapsed by his feet.

“I was just leaning against the door.” He mumbles.

“Get up!” Baekhyun reaches out and pulls him up to standing position. “Are you okay?” He asks. “We can’t have you injured as well.”

“I’m fine.” He nods. “Do need something?”

One look at Kyungsoo and suddenly all of Baekhyun’s resolve crumbles. “Yeh,” Baekhyun looks around trying to find another excuse because he sure as hell can’t ask him “Why were you looking at me like you wanted to throw me on the bed and kiss me like there is no tomorrow?”

He looks down at his tattered shirt. “Do you have an extra shirt I can borrow? I can’t really walk around town looking like I was just mugged.”

“I think I might have an extra set of shirts in the closet actually.” He says, walking past Baekhyun and into the room. “Here we are.” He hands Baekhyun a white buttoned up shirt.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun unconsciously starts unbuttoning his shirt. He looks back up and catches Kyungsoo staring at him. “I know it’s ugly.” He whispers, covering his scarred body. He never really felt self-conscious about his scars before. If anything, he and his fellow rebel officers would show them off as medals of their courageous battles.

But somehow with Kyungsoo’s eyes on him, He can’t help but feel so small.

“Is this from your job?”

“Yeh.” He mumbles. He quickly pulls the new shirt up and buttons it down the center.

“Have you ever thought of pursuing another line of work?” Kyungsoo asks.

Being a weapon’s dealer is only Baekhyun’s side job but it gives him good money, extensive connections and is an excellent cover. But of course, Baekhyun can’t really say all that.

So instead, he settles on half the truth. “It’s not that easy to find a good paying job as a Korean.” He answers. “I don’t think you really understand how bad it is out there for people like us.”

“I can’t imagine.”

“Everything is more expensive if you’re Korean.” He starts, his voice growing soft with emotion. “I pay double what any Japanese would pay for my apartment. We get terrorized in the street, get cursed at if we dare to speak Korean. Our men get kidnapped and tortured for made up charges. Our women get snatched up from their homes to be sold off as pieces of meat.” He pauses to catch his breath and immediately realizes he said too much. “I’m sorry I got caught up.”  

“I don’t know what to say.” Kyungsoo mumbles in reply. “I’m only making the situation worse.”

Baekhyun wants to kick himself in the gut for the second time that day. “No.” He shakes his head. “I didn’t say all that to make you feel guilty.” He reaches out to Kyungsoo, gently patting his shoulder. “You’re just trying to protect your family. If I still had my parents, I know I would do anything to keep them safe.”

“Come work for me.” Kyungsoo suddenly says. “If you work for me, you’ll be under my protection and no one will ever dare lay a hand on you.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth in a small oval.  “I-I’m flattered.” He stumbles. “But just a few days ago you were telling me how much you don’t trust me and now you want me to work for you?” He raises his eyebrows. “I don’t know what to think.”

“Well,” He lets out a deep breath. “I think you can agree that a lot has happened between us in the past few days.”

Baekhyun resists the urge to scream "yes". He clears his throat and tries to arrange his thoughts logically pushing his personal feelings aside. "Work for you and do what?"

"If I'll be expanding my weapon dealing business," Kyungsoo explains. "Your expertise and knowledge about weapons will definitely help."

If Baekhyun told Minseok, he’d probably pat him on the back for a job well done and push him to accept the offer. But Baekhyun doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want to lie to Kyungsoo anymore. “I’ll think about it.” He finally says.

“Please do.”

A knock on the door puts their conversation on hold. “Do-ssi,” Chanyeol calls. “Dr. Kim is here to see Byun-ssi.”

An old man in a white coat appears from behind Chanyeol. “Hello Do-ssi.” He bows. “It’s been awhile since you’ve called me for a house visit.”

“Thank you for coming so quickly on short notice.”

“After what you did for my family,” He says with a grateful smile. “Nothing is too much.”

“I guess I should be giving you guys some privacy.” Kyungsoo walks to the door. “I'll take my leave.”

Baekhyun’s eyes are still plastered on Kyungsoo when he catches him peeking back. He waves and mouths “Thank you”. Kyungsoo just smiles in response.

Baekhyun could really get used to seeing Kyungsoo’s pretty heart-shaped smiles.

 


	12. The Final Meeting

**The small room is overflowing with people.** Mostly familiar faces that Baekhyun has seen around, only some are unrecognizable. He squeezes himself past the horde and manages to find himself a seat at the table. “You’re here?” Sehun looks up to him from the seat on his right.

“What’s going on?” He asks, dragging his chair out. 

For the past few days, Baekhyun has been trying to reach Minseok but to no avail. It seems that all their operation heads have gone underground. And today, without any notice, they were informed of an emergency meeting organized by the head of the rebel army.

“I have no idea.” Sehun shrugs. “I was just told by Minseok to come.”

“Have you been able to contact him?” 

“He just called me this morning.” Sehun says. “I haven’t seen him this entire week.”

“That’s really weird.” Baekhyun thinks out loud. 

The rebel army operations have been moving suspiciously as of late. There is an air of secrecy that wasn’t there before. The heads aren’t keeping the lower ranking officers in the loop like they previously did. All they do is assign them missions without giving them too much information. They were hiding something, Baekhyun is certain of it now. 

A sudden rush of whispers spreads through the room. Baekhyun sticks his neck out to identify the cause. A tall handsome man with an intimidating aura makes his way through the crowd. He stops at the head of the long rectangular table, crossing his arms, standing tall and demanding all the attention. Baekhyun almost feels like he should stand up out of respect. 

“That’s him isn’t it?” Sehun eyes jump back and forth. “That’s Yunho?”

“Yeh, that's him.” Baekhyun confirms. He has only seen him once in passing. He’s never interacted with him before but he’s heard all the crazy stories about him. About how he took down thirty Japanese soldiers on his own or about how he freed hundreds of comfort women. He was somewhat of a legend to most of the rebel army officers. “The head of the rebel army.” 

Sehun takes in a sharp breath. “This must be something really serious then.”

Baekhyun spots Minseok standing right behind Yunho. He resists the urge to walk up to him and demand an explanation for everything he’s uncovered in the past few weeks. He has so many questions he is desperate for answers to. 

Yunho clears his throat and the entire crowd goes silent in response. “I’m sure most of you are curious why I called for this meeting today.” He starts in a loud and assertive voice. “Throughout these past few months, each of you have been given missions and tasks to fulfill by your operation heads.”

“Firstly,” He lowers his head. “I would like to thank you all for completing the duties given to you. You have been putting your lives on the line for the sake of our freedom.” He pauses. “Due to your efforts, we have reached an important stage in our operation.”

He looks up with a proud smile and says. “We’ve finally been able to identify the location of the investors meeting.”

The room instantly fills with soft chatter and hushed whispers. “How were you able to do that?” Baekhyun asks, cutting through the commotion. 

Yunho gives him a curious glance. Minseok taps his shoulder and whispers something into his ear. “Ah,” Yunho nods his head. “So you are Byun Baekhyun?” 

“Yes.” Baekhyun shifts awkwardly at being the center of attention. “I am.”

“Well,” Yunho crosses his arms against his chest. “We actually located the documents that revealed the location in Sakaguchi’s safe.” He says. “I guess we should be thanking you for that since you recovered the keys.”

“Since we know where the meeting is..” Baekhyun mumbles under his breath.  _ Does that mean I don’t have to lie to Kyungsoo anymore? _ He thinks to himself.

“As most of you already know.” Yunho continues. “We have been trying to find out the location of this meeting for a while now.”

“What you might not know..” His voice trails off. “Is what we are planning to do at that meeting.”

“I thought we were planning to infiltrate it.” Someone suggests. Baekhyun turns to see who is it and instantly smiles recognizing the familiar face. It’s Kim Jongdae, a fellow rebel officer. He wonders how long it’s been since he’s seen him. Last he heard, Jongdae was deep undercover for over six months now.  

“That’s what I thought too.” Sehun adds. A couple more officers around them voice their agreements. 

“We are planning a mission.” Yunho speaks over them. “And we need a martyr.”

“A martyr?!” Baekhyun exclaims, snapping his head back forward. “What are you planning exactly?”

Yunho’s expression darkens.

_ “We want to bomb the place.”  _

The bold statement triggers an uproar within the crowd. “That’s barbaric!” He hears someone yell from the back. 

“Silence!” Yunho slams his hands on the table. “What’s barbaric is how we have been living this past decade.” He seethes. “This is the quickest way to end our suffering.”

Baekhyun’s mind is thrown in a whirlwind with one thought relaying over and over again. Kyungsoo will be there, Kyungsoo will be there, Kyungsoo will be there. “Kyungsoo will be there.” He unconsciously says out loud.

“Yes.” Yunho cocks his brow at him. “He most likely will.” 

“Why?” Baekhyun pulls himself up to standing position. “Why didn’t you tell us this before?”

Minseok signals Baekhyun to sit back down but he just ignores it. “You’ve been keeping things from us lately.” He continues, his voice rising in anger as he speaks. “You are treating us like children but then ask us to risk our lives!” He finally bursts out. 

“Baekhyun.” Sehun mumbles, looking up at his comrade. 

Baekhyun is sick of it. He is tired of being kept in the dark and then expected to follow his orders to the letter. Every time he steps out to carry out a mission, he is putting his life on the line. This applies to every single man in this room. They deserve better than being treated like tools. They deserve to know what they are risking their life for. 

Baekhyun’s outburst is met with support from the fellow rebels. “He’s right.” He hears one say. “Why can’t you tell us what’s going on!” Another one says. “Baekhyun is right.” Jongdae chimes in. “You’ve been keeping something from us and we can tell.” Baekhyun’s chest fills with pride at the support. He’s glad he isn’t the only one who feels this way. 

“Okay, okay.” Yunho shushes the outraged crowd. “I understand.” He looks back at Minseok who just replies to him with a little nod. 

“We’ve been controlling the information we give to each of our officers.” Minseok suddenly speaks up, coming forward and standing by Yunho’s side. “The reason..” He pauses for a moment in hesitation. “The reason why..” He starts again. “Is because we believe there is a mole working amongst us.” 

A few gasps erupt from the crowd. “Now, now.” Minseok waves his hand in the air to calm them down. “Before you start suspecting and pointing fingers, we were able to narrow down our suspects.” He clarifies. “And it’s not anyone in attendance.” 

As Baekhyun previously suspected, they already know about the mole. It seems like they were restricting what information to give to each officer and then tracking what information leaks to help narrow down the suspects. “How long have you known about the mole?” He asks. 

“We’ve been suspecting there is a mole for a while now.” Minseok answers. “We didn’t share it with everyone because it would only spread panic.” He explains. “The only reason we are sharing it now is because we have a good idea who it is.” 

“And the people you suspect?”

“We are taking care of them.” He replies with a smile and expression that tells him he shouldn’t ask any more questions. 

Baekhyun sits back in his chair, knowing when to take a hint. He still needs to talk to Minseok privately but at least part of the picture is becoming clear.

“Now that we have settled that,” Yunho announces, throwing his arms in the air. “We need volunteers for the mission.” He scans the crowd carefully. “I won’t force anyone to take part in it.”

“If you are interested in helping us then please stay seated. If not then you can be dismissed.” He instructs, pointing at the door. “Just keep in mind that you will most likely not come out of this alive.” 

Baekhyun immediately looks around but even after several minutes, no one stands up from their seat. 

Yunho’s lips stretch into a wide smile. “I’m glad to know everyone is on board.” He stands up straight, puffing his chest with pride. “Your operation heads will inform of your roles in this mission. For now, you may be dismissed.” He pumps his fist in the air. “For Joseon!” 

They follow back with passion. “For Joseon!”

The crowd disperses to different corners of the room, discussing plans with their respective heads. Baekhyun stands from his seat and quickly makes his way to Minseok. “Where have you been?” He asks as soon as he reaches his side.

Minseok halts his conversation with a fellow officer to turn to Baekhyun. “Glad to see you too.” He answers sarcastically. 

“I’ve been trying to contact you all week.” He leans forward, his voice hushed. “It’s about my assignment with Kyungsoo.” 

He furrows his brows. “Is something wrong?”

Baekhyun’s eyes jump back and forth making sure no one is listening in on their conversation. “Yes.” He says under his breath. “When exactly were you planning to tell me that he is being blackmailed by the Japanese?” 

Minseok’s eyes widen and he immediately pulls Baekhyun to the side. “How do you know about that?” 

Baekhyun bites his lower lip. “So you knew?” 

Minseok lets out a deep breath. “We found out about only recently.” He says. “In the documents we retrieved from Sakaguchi’s safe, we saw a list of investors and monthly payments.” He scratches the back of his head. “It wasn’t completely clear that it was blackmail.” 

“It  **_is_ ** blackmail.” Baekhyun insists, emphasizing on the word “is”. “Kyungsoo told me.” He adds.

“Oh?” Minseok lips part in a small O shape. “I see you’ve gotten closer since the last time I met with you.”

Baekhyun clears his throat. “You can say so.” Maybe a little too close, he thinks.

“That’s perfect then.” He clasps his hand together. “We need you to get something from him.”

“What?” Baekhyun drops his jaw. “I thought since we already got the information we need about the investor meeting…” His voice trails off. “I would be relieved of this mission.” 

Minseok clicks his tongue. “Knowing the time and place isn’t enough.” He says. “We have to manage to get access to the building.”

“And how are we planning to do that?” He cocks his brow at him.

“According to our sources,” Minseok says. “Every person invited to the meeting will receive a letter addressed to them with a code. This code will allow them to pass through security.” He pulls out a small letter with a red wax seal. “It’ll look something like this.” 

“Why do they need a code to enter?” Baekhyun inspects the letter in his hand. “Why not just do it by name?”

“Apparently,” Minseok crosses his arms. “Many high ranking officials and investors from all over the country will be attending, some of which are only known by name.” He continues. “To avoid imposters, they are sending letters with codes to each person addressed with their name.” 

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says softly. “He’ll get one of these letters?”

“Yes,” Minseok nods. “This is why I need you to get the code from him.”

“How do we even know everyone will have the same code?”

“We don’t.” Minseok shrugs. “That’s why we are collecting codes from as many attendees as we can.” 

“When do I have to do this?”

“The letters have already been dispatched.” Minseok rubs his thumb against his chin. “Since you’re so close now, I guess you can get yourself an invite to his house.”

“I don’t want to snoop around under his nose like that.” He quickly protests.

“Baekhyun?” Minseok tilts his head to the side. “I understand you’re sympathetic because you believe he is being blackmailed but you do realize this man has enabled the killing of our people.” He narrows his eyes. “He isn’t your friend.” 

Baekhyun clenches his jaw. “I know that.” 

Baekhyun knows it all too well now. He’s been repeating it over and over in his head, trying to drill it into his brain for the past few days. He is an undercover agent that is assigned to retrieve information from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is his target. He isn’t his friend, not even his colleague. He is just an attractive man who makes Baekhyun lose sights of his goals sometimes.

But even then, Kyungsoo doesn’t deserve to suffer alongside those tyrants. He doesn’t deserve to die for only doing what he can to protect the people he loves. Baekhyun won’t allow it. He won’t let Kyungsoo attend that meeting. 

“I’ll get the code.” He suddenly says with new found motivation.

Minseok gives him a suspicious look. “Are you sure you can do it?” He asks dubiously. “If you feel you’re too involved in him, I can assign someone else.”

“I’ll do it.” He grounds out. “I just have one favor to ask.”

“What is it?”

“As soon as I get the code.” He pauses to think, unsure on how to phrase his next words. “I want to be relieved of this assignment. I don’t want any more missions with Kyungsoo.” 

Baekhyun has never asked to be relieved of an assignment before but he knows this the right call. The longer he hangs around Kyungsoo, the more his judgment will become clouded. It’s the best decision for both for them if he justs disappears from Kyungsoo’s life. 

Minseok opens his mouth to say something but promptly closes it. “If that’s what you want.” He finally replies. “But Baekhyun,” The expression on his face transforms into a serious one. “You might not have to kill Kyungsoo yourself but he will be there at the investor meeting. And if you jeopardize that in any way.” He pauses. “I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you.”

Baekhyun swallows under the threat. “I won’t.” He blatantly lies. “I promise, I won’t.”


	13. A Good Night's Sleep

**There are two things that have been completely consuming Kyungsoo’s mind.** The first one being is Byun Baekhyun, which comes as no surprise to him as he’s taken up residence in his mind since the moment he’s met him. The second one being is his interesting yet concerning conversation with Yifan.

 

_“Let’s hear about this big secret you have,” Kyungsoo says, leaning back into his chair. “Yifan.”_

_“Listen,” He replies in an irritated tone. “I’m just telling you this as a gesture of good will.”_

_“I’m listening.” Kyungsoo nods, signaling him to keep speaking._

_“I’ve been dealing with the rebel army lately.”_

_Kyungsoo cocks his brow at him. “You know you can get killed for that,” He pauses. “Right?”_

_“Well,” He rolls his eyes at him. “The Japanese haven’t made business very easy for me so they have it coming.”_

_Kyungsoo clicks his tongue in disapproval._

_“I’m just giving you a heads up.” Yifan says carefully. “They’ve been buying a lot of weapons, and when I say a lot, I mean enough to fuel a civil war.”_

_Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him. “What do you think they are planning?”_

_“I don’t know.” He shrugs. “But here is where it gets interesting,” He edges forward. “They’ve also been buying a lot of dynamite.”_

_“Are they planning to bomb the Governor General’s house or something?”_

_“I’m only telling you this because I know you work closely with the Japanese.” He crosses his arms against his chest. “I’d rather not have my new business partner wind up blown up into smithereens somewhere.”_

_“I appreciate the concern.” He answers sarcastically._

 

 

Kyungsoo has been replaying the conversation in his mind trying to figure out what he is supposed to do. He isn’t too sure he wants to share what Yifan told him with the Japanese officials. He’s always tried to stay away from politics, only delivering his monthly payments, going to events and parties when obliged to. He would never go out of his way to actually help the Japanese in their cause. He can’t help but feel that sharing this information will be crossing an invisible line he put down for himself. The line that separates **him** from _them_.

But.. if the rebels truly succeed in their plans and the occupation falls. Kyungsoo wonders what will happen to him and his family. Actually, he knows exactly what will happen but the mere thought of it makes his stomach twist and turn. His family will probably be beheaded and shamed for generations to come.

He shakes his head. He has been going back and forth between telling the Japanese and letting the rebels be. He can’t make up his mind, both options being equally terrible.

He turns in his bed for what could be the tenth time in the past hour, praying that maybe this time he’ll be comfortable enough and slip back into sleep. It fails, miserably. So instead, he pulls himself up into sitting position and looks out the closed curtains. He can already see the subtle flashes of the rising sun peek through. He sighs, another day with him not sleeping through the night.

He sits there in the dark, looking down at the contours of his hands. He suddenly remembers Baekhyun’s hands and how fragile they looked next to his. He bursts out laughing, feeling completely and utterly ridiculous. It’s funny how his brain continuously makes random associations to Baekhyun.

He already knows he’s attracted to Baekhyun. He also knows it’s not just a physical attraction. He’s attracted to him as a whole, his personality, his face, his scent, his entire existence. He doesn’t know how to describe it but he just has this undeniable need to be next to him, to be around him.

He thinks he’s felt like this for awhile maybe since the first time he’s even met Baekhyun.  It would explain why Kyungsoo was so wary of Baekhyun from the very start. His attraction to him was there but Kyungsoo repressed it. It was absurd for him to even think that he could possibly be attracted to a male. He doesn’t understand it till now. He just knows he wants to keep Baekhyun close to him. Whether it makes sense or not, he is planning to do exactly that.

The twist of the door knob catches Kyungsoo’s attention. “Do-ssi.” Chanyeol pokes his head through the half-opened door. “Good morning.” He pushes the door wide open and allows the maid to pass through. She pushes in the breakfast trolly filled with Kyungsoo’s favorite dishes. “The coffee beans are imported from South America.” She comments with a shy smile. “I hope they will suit your palate.”

Kyungsoo just nods dismissively, making it clear he isn’t interested in hearing more. She is quick to take a hint, having worked for the Do family for many years now. “I’ll take my leave then.” She says after placing the trolly by Kyungsoo’s bed.

Kyungsoo breathes in the mouth-watering scents. He’s starving but there are other pressing matters at hand and food can wait. He immediately locks eyes with Chanyeol who simply looks back at him strangely. It takes him every bit of courage he has in his body to say his next words. “What do you know about male to male relationships?”

Chanyeol trips, which is odd because he wasn't even moving. “Excuse me?” He blinks.

“I’m not going to repeat what I said.” He deadpans, not because he doesn’t want to but because he physically can’t. “You heard what I said.” He feels his face warm up.

Chanyeol clears his throat. “Well,” He starts in his usual go-to professional tone. “I know that they are very common nowadays.” Kyungsoo perks up at that. “Especially during long wars, it’s natural that soldiers get lonely..” His voice trails off. “And with only men by their side, sometimes there is no other choice.”

Kyungsoo crunches his nose. His feelings for Baekhyun aren’t the result of sexual frustration. “What else?” He digs, unsatisfied with the answer he received.

“I know that in brothels there are some crossdress-”

“No.” Kyungsoo shakes his head aggressively. “I mean an actual relationship.” He clarifies in an irritated tone. “Have you ever heard of men having an actual relationship like what women and men have?”

Chanyeol falls silent, seemingly lost in thought. “I have heard of it.” He finally says. “It’s uncommon though.” He pauses. “It’s also illegal.”

Kyungsoo collapses back onto his head board. He isn’t exactly sure what sort of answer he was looking for. 

“If you don’t have any more questions,” Chanyeol straightens up. “I would like to go through today’s itinerary.”

Kyungsoo slumps, uninterested with the bland day in store for him. “Ah,” He realizes. “Did Baekhyun call back?” He turns to Chanyeol. “About the job offer?”

Chanyeol looks down at his little notebook that he carries around with him everywhere. “No.”

Kyungsoo pulls the side of his mouth down into a frown.

“I’m surprised to see your opinion on Byun-ssi change so drastically.” Chanyeol suddenly says.

“He’s a good kid.” He states plainly.

“You didn’t seem to think so.” He cocks his brow at him.

“Well,” He pauses. “I changed my mind.”

“Well, I didn’t.” Chanyeol shrugs. “I still don’t trust him.”

Kyungsoo quickly finds himself getting overly defensive. “It’s good that he’ll be working under me and not you then.” He snaps, making it very clear that Chanyeol’s opinion is not needed.

Chanyeol widens his eyes a little and Kyungsoo instantly feels guilty. He usually treats Chanyeol as an equal and would normally be more than eager to hear whatever opinion or suggestion he has to share. But when Baekhyun is involved, Kyungsoo finds himself completely unpredictable. He clears his throat desperate to cover up his little outburst. “Please continue.” He waves his hand in the air.

Chanyeol just blinks at him.

“The itinerary.” He supplies.

“Ah, yes.” He straightens up again. “You have a charity ball this evening.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He finds it hypocritical that the same people orchestrating mass murders in the morning were planning charity balls in the evening. “What’s the cause this time?”

“They’ll be raising money for the families of Japanese soldiers.” Chanyeol provides.

For a moment, Kyungsoo thinks of the Japanese women and children that have been left widowed and orphaned throughout these years. Neither side really wins when it comes to war. “Prepare a big sum.” He instructs.

“But we are running a bit short for this month’s payme-”

“It’s fine.” He cuts over him. “I’ll figure it out before the month ends.”

“As you like.” Chanyeol nods. “Also,” He pulls out a small envelope. “This letter arrived for you this morning.” He says, handing it to Kyungsoo. “It has specific instructions in the back that only you should be the one open in it.”

Kyungsoo inspects the letter closely. “It looks like the Governor General’s seal.” He comments, his thumb brushing over the characteristic red seal. “It might be something to do with that meeting.” He stares at it for a moment before placing it on his bedside table deciding he’ll worry about its contents later.

“For now,” Kyungsoo looks back at his breakfast tray. “I’m starving.”


	14. Caught Red Handed

**It was the perfect plan.** According to his intel, Kyungsoo is expected to be in a charity ball up until midnight. That would give Baekhyun plenty of time to sneak into his house and steal the letter. But... It is barely 9 pm and Baekhyun is certain someone just walked into the room. He flattens his back against the inner wall of the cabinet, pushing himself farther in and as far as possible from the door.

He quickly shoves the letter he found on Kyungsoo’s bedside table in his back pocket. Minseok carefully instructed him to find out the code, reseal the envelope and return it exactly where he found it. But the only possible way Baekhyun can keep Kyungsoo from attending that meeting without having to blow his cover is by making sure he doesn’t have the code to enter.  

Baekhyun leans forward, his long lashes brushing against the cabinet walls as he blinks. He peeks through the narrow slit in the door but he can’t see anyone. He tries his best to calm his frantic breathing. _It might not be Kyungsoo,_ he reassures himself, _it might just be the maid._

When Baekhyun finally succeeds in calming his nerves, he hears a voice, one that is unmistakably deep. **_Kyungsoo_ ** , he feels the lump in his throat grow bigger. _Calm down._ Baekhyun could recognize that deep velvety voice in a sea of people. _Calm down,_ he repeats again thinking that maybe if he repeats it enough times, he’ll finally regain his composure. He furrows his brows a little, shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath.

After a few seconds, he opens his eyes again. His mind clear after re-aligning himself. He was caught off guard but this isn’t the first time he has ever been in an unpredictable situation. He can figure it out. While he can’t trust his heart these days or his intel for that matter, one thing Baekhyun can trust for sure is his skills. The one thing that won’t betray him is his years of training and experience.

Lights pour in through the slit in the door, brightening up the dark cabinet. He catches a glimpse of a figure walking into the room, humming a song under his breath. It was Kyungsoo, he is certain of it now. He leans forward again, his curiosity getting the best of him. He is welcomed by a sight that made his guts twist and turn in his stomach.

Kyungsoo is shirtless, his olive skin peeking through as he pulls his white undershirt completely and lets it drop to the floor. He could see his shoulder muscles rolling with every tug, his hands brushing his taut abdominal muscles as he moves through the room.

Baekhyun swallows harshly, his nerve endings trembling with this strange electricity. He knows he shouldn’t be looking but his body is frozen. Kyungsoo walks towards the dresser mirror, his pants hanging low and snug against his bare hips. He walks further in leaving Baekhyun’s field of vision. _Did he leave the room?_ Baekhyun wonders, trying to ignore the growing disappointment in his chest. He shakes his head to refocus and regain control over his senses.

“Does the rebel army hire perverts now?” He hears a low voice say, coming from just outside the cabinet.

Baekhyun blinks a few times before the realization hits him. The doors of his hideout swing open and Baekhyun comes crashing out. He falls into Kyungsoo, his weight throwing him off balance. Instinct takes over _._ Baekhyun uses his brute strength to shove Kyungsoo against the wall. He sprints forward towards the nearest window and prays to god his face wasn’t seen or these last few months would be for naught.

He feels fingers barely brushing his elbows and the presence of a strong body catching up to him. A strong kick to his hamstrings makes him collapse to his knees. Baekhyun's weakened body is too slow to retaliate. He feels himself pulled up and pinned against the wall, the impact alone makes Baekhyun’s entire body shudder in pain.

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he sees his face. “What are yo-?” He starts to ask and Baekhyun can almost see the wheels turning in his head as he slowly figures it out. He stares at Baekhyun for a moment, his expression melting into one of pure sadness. “You lied to me.”

Something deep inside Baekhyun’s heart tinges, **_guilt_ **. He drops his eyes to the floor, too much of a coward to face his target head-on. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to find out about his identity like this as matter of fact he didn’t want him to find out about it at all. He was supposed to get the code and disappear completely from his life.

“Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo leans forward, his face only inches away from Baekhyun’s. He squeezes his hands around Baekhyun’s wrists pressing them strongly against the wall. “I should have known.” He says with a pathetic chuckle. “You really played me for a fool.”

Baekhyun bites down on his lower lip, hoping that the pain will lessen the hurt in his chest. He wants to apologize but the words won’t come out. He’s too ashamed, too burdened with guilt to even face him.  “Let go of me.” He only manages to say.

“I actually trusted you.” He drops his head, shaking it. “Do you know how hard it is for me to trust someone?”

Baekhyun can physically feel his chest collapsing onto itself. He doesn’t want to hear any more. He just wants to run as far away as possible. “Please,” He almost begs. “Let go of me.” He wiggles against Kyungsoo’s strong hold, trying to pry his hands off.

Kyungsoo hovers over him, his hold only strengthening. “Let go of me?” He asks, his eyes burning holes into him. “What happened to you can trust me? What happened to we can be friends?” With each sentence, Kyungsoo’s voice rises, anger surging out.

Baekhyun flinches, ready for a punch in the face but nothing comes. Instead, Kyungsoo leans forward and whispers in his ear. “Were you going to kill me?” He taunts, his breath hot on his skin. “Then do it.”

As if a switch was turned on, Baekhyun’s body responds to the challenge. He pulls his legs up and kicks Kyungsoo in the chest pushing him backwards. He jumps over him, his hands flying to the pocket knife hidden safely in his boots. He tries to ignore the voice screaming in his head to reach for a gun instead. The blade lands on Kyungsoo's neck. Baekhyun has a firm hold on him now, his elbows digging deep into Kyungsoo’s shoulders, his body mass weighing him down on the floor. Baekhyun urges his hand to move but it’s frozen stiff.

“A pocket knife?” Kyungsoo bursts out laughing, his whole body shaking underneath Baekhyun’s weight. Baekhyun’s cheeks flush with a red that spreads all the way to the tips of his ears. “I know you have a gun.” Kyungsoo sticks his neck out, pressing his skin into the blade. “Why don’t you use it?”

The sharp blade cuts through his skin, a droplet of blood trickles down his neck and settles on his collarbone. Baekhyun’s eyes widen in shock. _No_ , his heart twists below his rib cage, _he doesn’t want to hurt him._

Kyungsoo squeezes Baekhyun’s wrist taking advantage of his attacker’s shaken state. Baekhyun’s fingers come undone, the knife slipping through his fingers. And with one swift movement, their positions flip and he is being pinned down yet again. “What are you doing?” Kyungsoo grunts.

Baekhyun doesn’t know. He has no idea what he is doing. All he did know is that now, he could feel the contours of Kyungsoo’s body against him, that his face is dangerously close to his and that there is a growing knot twisting in his gut making him want to scream. “Please.” Baekhyun’s voice comes out like a plea. “Please get off.” The words coming out of his mouth sound so weak, so unlike him. He wishes the floor could open up and swallow him whole right then and there.

Kyungsoo leans closer to him until there is barely any space left between them. “Why are you hesitating?” He looks at him with the same lustful eyes from a week ago. “What’s stopping you?” He bites his plump lips, dragging his teeth against the soft skin of his lower lip. A fleeting image of those heart-shaped lips against Baekhyun’s own makes his entire body tense up and a pool of heat builds up in his pants. Those lips will be the death of him. Kyungsoo lifts up, his knees grazing softly against Baekhyun’s crotch.

Baekhyun simply squeals at the touch.

Kyungsoo stares back at him, his lips parting in an O shape. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, he wants to die. “Is this why?” He can hear the faint tone of amusement in Kyungsoo’s voice as he speaks. He has never wanted to die as he did at this very moment.

Baekhyun bites the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t answer, knowing fully that his boner is probably stabbing Kyungsoo in torso right now. There is no escaping this. Baekhyun decides he’ll cut his balls off and become a monk as soon as he gets out of this ridiculous situation.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo curses, clearly getting heated up. “Don’t play with me like this.” He looks at him with blown out pupils, his anger completely replaced with pure desire.

“I’m not doing anything!” He protests. If anything, it’s Kyungsoo thats driving him mad. He tries to push Kyungsoo off of him once again. His efforts are in vain as their hips press together even further with every move he makes. Another squeal escapes his lips.

“Damn it, Baekhyun.” He curses again as he visibly resigns to the situation. He rolls his hips against Baekhyun’s crotch testing his diminishing control. Baekhyun lets out a high pitched choke of a moan.

“Keep it down.” He mumbles, his voice coming out as soft as a whisper.

“Then get off!” He presses his hands against Kyungsoo’s strong chest. Why the fuck was he so buff? Kyungsoo rolls his eyes to the side, considering but decides against it grinding his hips harder. A lustful moan falls from Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun was impossibly hard, and horny, fuck, so horny. When was the last time he had the warmth of another body pressed against him? He wonders. It’s been too long. His work had enslaved him completely and he had forgotten to tend to his basic needs. He looks down at his bulging boner… and here he is getting turned on by another man, a man that he was basically supposed to kill at one point. It didn’t help either that the man happens to be Do Kyungsoo and that said man was also turned on by him which made Baekhyun all the more mad.

A creak of the door serves as Baekhyun’s saving grace. “Do-ssi?” Chanyeol peeks his head through the main door. “Is everything alright?”. Chanyeol scouts the living room quickly before stepping in. He can’t see the bedroom from this angle but a few steps forward and the pair will be in full view.

Kyungsoo panics. “This is why I told you to keep it down.” He bites off.

Baekhyun resists the urge to punch Kyungsoo right in his jaw. “Get off.” he demands, “quickly!” Kyungsoo frowns, relaxing his hold. Within seconds, Baekhyun is off the ground and standing by the window. He tugs on the rope he previously tied on the window bar making sure it’s still secure. He leans forwards, ready to jump off and pretend this whole day never happened.

“This isn’t over.” Kyungsoo suddenly says, his eyes glaring. “Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun scoffs, jumping out the window and disappearing from Kyungsoo’s sight.


	15. Betrayal Never Tasted As Sweet

**Kyungsoo could feel something was off the minute he entered his room.** He has always been the type of person to be meticulous about where everything goes. When he saw his drawer slightly open, his perfume bottle not where he last saw it, his bathroom door creaking, he knew he wasn’t alone in his room.

He opted to skip out on the ball for the rest of the evening because he quite frankly had enough. He didn’t think he could last another minute pretending to care about what old men in suits and uniforms had to say about boring politics. He’d rather get some much-needed sleep as he’s been barely getting any shut-eye these days. 

Kyungsoo walks around his room, trying his best to seem casual. It wouldn’t be too crazy to think that someone had broken into his house thinking he wasn’t around. After a few minutes of looking around all the possible hiding spots, Kyungsoo thinks that maybe he was just being paranoid after all. He sighs. He’s been on edge ever since his conversation with Yifan. He unbuttons his white shirt, tugging the sleeves off his arms and letting it drop to the floor. Just then, he picks up on a sound, something shuffling in the corner of the room. He doesn’t turn but takes note that it’s coming from his coat cabinet.

He walks out and around the room, approaching the cabinet from the side. He stops breathing, trying to eliminate all possible noise. And then he hears it, the sound of someone breathing from inside his coat cabinet. He swallows roughly, his mouth suddenly feeling so dry. “Does the rebel army hire perverts now?” He says as he swings the cabinet doors open. 

In a blink of the eye, Kyungsoo is pushed roughly against the wall. He doesn’t see it coming, his reflexes too slow to react. He snaps his head in the direction of the escaping man, already making his way to the window. Kyungsoo kicks the ground and pushes himself forward, quickly closing the distance between them. He tries to reach out but he’s still too far. He jumps and kicks the man behind his knees making him lose balance. Before even giving him a chance to retaliate, Kyungsoo pulls him up and pushes him against the wall. 

And just then, Kyungsoo’s senses are drowned with a rosy scent. “Baekhyun?” The question falls from his lips before his eyes properly adjust to his face. “What are yo-?” He starts to ask, his eyes frantically searching for answers. He doesn’t wait for a reply, realizing the truth only from Baekhyun’s guilty expression. “You lied to me.” 

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that this is just all terrible dream. Baekhyun didn’t lie to him, Baekhyun didn’t betray him, Baekhyun didn’t fool him. He opens his eyes again but Baekhyun is still there looking at him with the same damned look. He feels like he’s been gutted alive and left out in the open. 

He takes a deep breath, his heavy chest constricts with every gush of air. He desperately tries to arrange his scattered thoughts.  _ He lied to me, he lied to me, he lied to me.  _ The phrase keeps repeating itself in Kyungsoo’s mind. And with every loop, he feels his sadness turn into frustration and eventually anger. 

He widens his eyes, the whites of his eyes red in anger. “Byun Baekhyun.” He squeezes his hands around Baekhyun’s wrists pushing them strongly against the wall. “I should have known.” He says with a pathetic chuckle. “You really played me for a fool.” 

He feels like a clown, a complete and utter joke. He knew he shouldn't trust him. His gut was screaming at him not to trust him. Instead, he trusted his foolish heart. He trusted his juvenile emotions that clouded his judgment. 

He stares at Baekhyun, waiting for him to say something, anything that could help soothe his fury. He wants to hear him say how it wasn’t his choice, how he is sorry and would do anything to fix it. Baekhyun just looks away and says. “Let go of me.” 

Kyungsoo drops his head, completely defeated. “I actually trusted you.” He looks back up at him. “Do you know how hard it is for me to trust someone?”

Kyungsoo has always been careful, never letting anyone close, never letting anyone into his circle. He’s been hurt and betrayed countless times before. He thought he finally learned his lesson. He thought he can’t possibly be ever hurt again but here he is feeling like he’s been run over by a train. 

Baekhyun looks up to him through thick lashes. “Please,” He begs, his expression broken. “Let go of me.” He pushes Kyungsoo trying to set himself free. 

“Let go of me?” He asks, his eyes burning holes into him. “What happened to you can trust me? What happened to we can be friends?” With every sentence, Kyungsoo’s voice rises.

Baekhyun flinches away from him, probably anticipating a punch in the face which he surely deserves. Instead, Kyungsoo leans forward and whispers in his ear. “Were you going to kill me?” He taunts. “Then do it.” 

Baekhyun’s expression suddenly shifts at Kyungsoo’s words. He pulls his legs up and kicks Kyungsoo in the chest pushing him backwards. He loses balance and tumbles helplessly to the ground. Baekhyun immediately jumps over him and pulls out a small pocket knife. The blade lands squarely on Kyungsoo's neck. Baekhyun could easily slice his neck in half but surprisingly he doesn’t move a single inch

“A pocket knife?” Kyungsoo bursts out laughing. “I know you have a gun.” He sticks his neck out, pressing his skin into the blade. “Why don’t you use it?” Baekhyun visibly panics when the sharp blade cuts through Kyungsoo’s skin. 

Kyungsoo takes advantage of his attacker’s shaken state, overpowering him and pinning him down yet again. “What are you doing?” He grunts in frustration. He doesn’t understand why Baekhyun keeps holding back. 

“Please.” Baekhyun begs again. “Please get off.” Kyungsoo’s tries his best not to get swayed but it’s getting increasingly hard when Baekhyun keeps looking at him with that longing look in his eyes.

Kyungsoo’s breath quickens. He leans closer to him, erasing any space between them. “Why are you hesitating?” He questions. “What’s stopping you?” Kyungsoo bites his lips, hoping that the pain will help ground him and keep his mind clear. He lifts up thinking that maybe being in this close proximity to Baekhyun will only hinder his thinking. 

Baekhyun suddenly squeals and Kyungsoo immediately looks down to investigate. He finds his knees pressing against Baekhyun’s bulge. Kyungsoo feels all the blood in his body rush south at the sight. “Is this why?” He asks, clearly amused. Baekhyun is attracted to him. Not only that, he’s actually hard for him right now. 

Baekhyun lets out a soft moan in reply and Kyungsoo can physically feel his last string of reason snap. “Fuck.” Kyungsoo curses. “Don’t play with me like this.” He threatens but it’s too late, his anger has already been completely replaced with pure desire. 

“I’m not doing anything!” Baekhyun protests and Kyungsoo actually wants to scream. The look on Baekhyun’s flushed face is enough to send Kyungsoo completely off the edge. Baekhyun wiggles underneath him, rubbing their hips against each other even more. Another squeal escapes Baekhyun’s wet lips. 

“Damn it, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo curses again. He rolls his hips against Baekhyun’s crotch because no matter how angry Kyungsoo is right now, his hunger for Baekhyun is a hundred times stronger. Baekhyun lets out a high pitched choke of a moan.

“Keep it down.” He mumbles, his voice coming out as soft as a whisper. 

“Then get off!” Baekhyun presses his hands against him. Kyungsoo considers to for a moment but quickly decides that sounds Baekhyun makes were too delicious for him to stop. He grinds his hips against him once more and a lustful moan falls from his lips. 

Baekhyun’s face is colored bright red. Kyungsoo wonders if the pretty flush spread to his chest. He leans forward wanting to get a taste of Baekhyun’s hot skin when a creak on the door grabs his attention. 

“Do-ssi?” Chanyeol peeks his head through the main door. Kyungsoo makes a mental note to make Chanyeol’s life a living hell from this point onwards. “Is everything alright?”

Chanyeol can’t see them from where he is standing but a few steps forward and they will be in full view. Kyungsoo panics remembering his conversation with Chanyeol from the morning. He isn’t sure he has the guts to tell he was right about Baekhyun after all. “This is why I told you to keep it down.” He looks back down at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun just narrows his eyes at him. “Get off.” he demands, “quickly!” 

Kyungsoo relaxes hold and Baekhyun rushes to the window. He tries not to look too disappointed at the loss of Baekhyun’s body heat against his skin. Baekhyun leans forwards, ready to jump off when Kyungsoo suddenly says. “This isn’t over.” He glares at him. “Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun just scoffs and jumps out the window disappearing from his sight. Kyungsoo sits there for a moment trying to wrap his head around everything that just happened. “Do-ssi?” Chanyeol approaches him from behind. “Was that Byun-ssi just now?”

Kyungsoo mentally curses. “Yes, it was.” He answers plainly. He isn’t exactly sure just how much Chanyeol had seen.  

“What was he doing here?”

As much as Kyungsoo doesn’t want to admit he was wrong, he knows has to. “Baekhyun is a rebel spy.” He states, hearing the words out loud somehow made them feel more real. 

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol’s voice trails off. “I’m so sorry.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I’m okay.” He reassures when in fact, he isn’t okay at all. If anything what he feels right now is as far from “okay” as someone could possibly feel. “I need your help.”

Chanyeol rushes to his side. “Whatever you need.” 

“Tomorrow morning.” He carefully instructs. “I need you to find him and bring him to me.”

“Of course.” Chanyeol nods. “Do you want to inform the Japane-”

“No!” Kyungsoo cuts over him firmly. “No.” He says again in a softer tone. “I have to see him again.” He needs to talk to Baekhyun. He needs to find exactly what the rebels want from him. “And I need you to be there.” He looks up to Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t trust himself around Baekhyun. If what just happened is any indication, he has no restraint when it comes to him. He needs Chanyeol to be there to keep him grounded and to keep his mind out of the gutter. 

“Do-ssi.” He pauses. “Could it be you possibly have some feelings for Byun-ssi?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer because he isn't too sure himself. “Chanyeol.” He says. “I would like to be alone now.” 

He needs some time alone to think about what he should do about Baekhyun. And more importantly, what he should do about these confusing feelings he has for him.


	16. Better A Hero Than A Traitor

**“Why were you sent after me?”**

Baekhyun swallows under the heaviness of his gaze. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Why were you sent after me?” Kyungsoo says again, his tone firm and assertive.

“I said,” Baekhyun squirms, trying to slide his hands through the tight binds. “I don’t know what you mean.” He tries his best to keep his voice even but it’s nearly impossible when every single cell in his body is in overdrive. 

When Baekhyun saw Chanyeol at the entrance of “El Dorado”, he was almost certain he was sent there to kill him. To his surprise, it was something even worse. Chanyeol had forcibly dragged Baekhyun all the way to the Do residence and seated in front of the last person he ever wanted to see. Do Kyungsoo. 

“Are the ropes really necessary?” Baekhyun looks down at the binds holding his ankle firmly to the chair. The sensitive skin around rope is already turning a dark shade of red. _That’s going to bruise,_ Baekhyun thinks to himself. 

Kyungsoo sits facing him on a comfortable cushioned chair. He frowns. If he was going to be interrogated, the least Kyungsoo could have done was prepare a chair for him that didn’t feel like he was sitting on a pile of bricks. “And this chair-”

“I didn’t invite you here for a tea party.” Kyungsoo deadpans. “You’re comfort isn’t my priority.”

“Actually,” Baekhyun corrects. “You didn’t invite me at all.” He continues behind a tight smile. “You kidnapped me.”

“Dramatic.” He rolls his eyes in response.

“What would you call being dragged and pushed into a car without my consent then?”

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo shrugs, a shadow of a devious smile forming on his lips. “You would know all about breaking the law.” He leans forward, his wide eyes narrowing. “Lying to me about your identity, breaking into my house...” His voice trails off. “Peeking on me while I was changing.”

Baekhyun almost chokes on his spit, his face flushing completely. “I didn’t peek.” He manages to blurt out. The thumping in his chest is becoming louder, faster. He feels like any moment now, his heart would burst out and run a lap around Kyungsoo’s house.

Kyungsoo pulls himself self up from his seat. Baekhyun hates how his eyes immediately go to Kyungsoo’s thighs. The black slacks hug his muscular legs so beautifully. He hovers over him, his eyes trained on him unwaveringly. Baekhyun feels something stir in his gut, warm and alive. He presses his thumb on Baekhyun’s chin before flicking it up. “Look at me.” He instructs his deep voice sounding rough and wild. 

“W-what?” Baekhyun stammers, feeling his body shrinking smaller and smaller under Kyungsoo’s intense gaze.

Kyungsoo moves his thumb to Baekhyun’s lower lip. “Open your mouth.” He orders, a tinge of dominance lacing his voice. 

Baekhyun does as he is told because how could he not especially when Kyungsoo is looking at him like that. He opens his lips slowly to form a small “o”. Kyungsoo pushes his thumb into his mouth, his finger barely grazing Baekhyun’s lower teeth. “Don’t bite.” He warns. A rush of rebellion fills Baekhyun’s veins as he closes his mouth softly. Not so hard. He might be rebellious but he isn’t suicidal.

“I said,” He grabs a handful of Baekhyun’s hair, pulling his head backward. “Don’t bite.”

Baekhyun hums, his lips closing snuggly around Kyungoo’s thumb. Kyungsoo lets out a low pitch groan from the back of his throat. Baekhyun could swear on any book that it was the sexiest sound he’s ever heard. 

Kyungsoo pulls back. “This isn’t the time.” He says to Baekhyun but mostly to himself. He turns his back to him, his strong shoulder muscles clenching as he folds his arms. Baekhyun lazily traces the outline of his figure and lands on his perfect plump ass. _Wow, I’ve really lost it,_ Baekhyun thinks to himself. His mind must have been replaced with a horny teenager’s some time in the last few days without him noticing. 

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo finally says after a few deep breaths. “I know you took that letter.” He turns to face him. “What are the rebels planning for the investor meeting?”

In retrospect, maybe stealing the letter wasn’t really the best idea. “I can’t tell you.”

“I won’t hurt you.” He reassures in a soft voice. “I would never.”

“I still can’t.” His feelings aside, Baekhyun could never betray the rebel army like that.

“Fuck it Baekhyun!” He yells, throwing his arms in the air. “Do you understand what kind of situation you are in right now?” He lunges forward, digging his fingers deep into Baekhyun’s shoulders. “They’ll find you. And when they do they’ll kill you.” 

“I don’t care.” The words come out of his lips like an automated reply.

“I care.” He screams, his arms shaking Baekhyun’s restrained body. “Please.” He begs. “Please give me a reason to stop them.”

Baekhyun could see the desperation in Kyungsoo’s eyes. A hollow ache starts to deepen in the pit of his stomach. “I’m so sorry.” He presses his eyes shut, he can’t handle another second looking at Kyungsoo’s broken face. “I can’t.”

Kyungsoo collapses onto Baekhyun, his head drops to rest on his broad shoulders. Baekhyun could feel his hot breath on the side of his neck. “You will die either way.” He says, his voice sounding a little broken, a little weak. “If you don’t get your job done, whatever they assigned you to do.”

“I might.” Baekhyun knows that. He knew it the day he joined the rebel army that at any moment his life could be taken. By his enemies or even his so-called comrades. 

He raises his head, eyes focused entirely on Baekhyun. “If you tell me everything.” He argues. “I’ll bargain with the Japanese. I’ll keep you safe.”

“I know you would.” Baekhyun smiles, a warmth spreading in his chest at Kyungsoo’s sweet words.

“Then why?” He asks, breath catching in his chest.

“I took a pledge, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun presses his lips into a thin line. “I took a pledge to protect this country with everything I have, everything I own, even my own life.”

“You would throw your life away for your country?” 

“No.” Baekhyun furrows his brows. “I’m sacrificing my life for my country.”

“And what good would that do?” He questions. “Would Joseon suddenly be liberated if you die?”

“It’s not like that.” Baekhyun retorts, the frustration obvious in his voice. Why can’t he understand him? “With every effort, with every life, we are closer to independence. It’s not about one person, it’s not about me.”

“You want to die a hero.” He snorts. 

“Better a hero than a traitor!” Baekhyun regrets the words as soon as they leave his lips. Just because Baekhyun was willing to give his life away doesn’t mean Kyungsoo should have put his life and the life of his entire family on the line for the sake of their country. It was a low blow and Baekhyun hated himself for even thinking of it. “I’m so-” He quickly begins to say. 

“Better not to die at all.” Kyungsoo interrupts. “Live, Baekhyun.” His hands gently caress Baekhyun’s cheek. “Live.”

Baekhyun could feel his eyes pooling with tears because he actually wants to. For the first time in so long, he wants to live. He wants to live, not to as a tool for the rebel army. No... but for himself. “I want to.” A lonely tear rolls down his cheek. “I really want to.”

“Then tell me everything.” He holds Baekhyun’s face in his hand like it’s the most precious thing on this planet. 

It would be easy to just tell him everything. How Junmyeon set up their meetup, how Baekhyun had been killing and chasing away all his previous dealers so the job would be vacant, how he was supposed to find about the investors private meeting, how he was supposed to put a bullet in Kyungsoo’s heart after he got the job done. It would be so easy but for some reason, the words wouldn’t come out. Baekhyun opens his mouth, hoping that everything will just slip out.

Nothing comes out. 

He closes his mouth shut. He feels like a giant boulder is resting on his chest, making it hard for him to fill his lungs with air. His chest tightens with every breath. “I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo just looks at him, his expression a mixture of sadness and disappointment. “I guess I misjudged you.”

Baekhyun chuckles pathetically. “I’m more selfless than I look.”

“No,” He snorts, shaking his head. “You're just fool.” He steps back, pressing his fingers onto his temple. “And I’m even more of a fool to fall for your games.” He chokes, his voice a little shaky in anger. “I don’t even know how I got into this so deep.”

“Kyungsoo.” He calls, hoping that his name would somehow carry everything Baekhyun actually wants to say. 

“I was so angry that you lied to me.” He looks away. “But I still wanted to give you a chance.” 

“Please,” Baekhyun begs, his throat closing in. “I didn’t mean for all this to happen.” 

“If you want to kill yourself so badly,” Kyungsoo continues, completely ignoring Baekhyun’s words. “Then go ahead.” He kneels down, untying Baekhyun’s binds. “But do it away from me.” He tugs the ropes setting Baekhyun free. 

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun desperately calls, jumping to his feet. “Please just look at me.” Kyungsoo’s doesn’t look up, his gaze focused solely on the ground. He’s furious with him and Baekhyun immediately starts to panic. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to hate him. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to be angry. He has to fix this. “I stole the letter to protect you!” Baekhyun suddenly belts out and immediately regrets it the moment the words come out of his lips. 

Kyungsoo snaps his head up. “Get the fuck out of my face Baekhyun.” He hisses, obviously unconvinced with Baekhyun's declaration. “I don’t want to see ever again. And if I do.” He threatens, his eyes narrowing. “I might just kill you myself.” 

Baekhyun feels like he has been hit in the gut with a bat. He doesn't notice his hands balling into tight fists or his entire body shaking uncontrollably. He doesn’t notice his body turning and running out the door. 

He passes Chanyeol by the doorway and glimpses him saying something but he flashes by so quickly he barely hears anything. The pounding in his chest is so loud, he could barely hear himself think. He could barely hear his loud sobs as the tears rain down his face. He finds himself in a back alley near Kyungsoo’s house when his legs finally give up on him. He leans on the wall, wiping his face uselessly as the tears keep rolling out. He looks down at his trembling fingers, his mind in a haze. 

“How did I get into this so deep?” 


	17. The Confrontation

**Baekhyun can’t say he didn’t see it coming but he didn’t realize it would be this soon.** He looks up at both Minseok and Yunho staring down at him with their arms crossed tightly against their chests. “Baekhyun.” Minseok calls, leaning forward. “You have some explaining to do.”

Baekhyun isn’t too sure which one of his many recent fuck ups Minseok is actually angry about. In less than a week, he’s managed to get his cover blown, expose the rebel army’s plans and also ruin his entire relationship with Kyungsoo. “What about?” Baekhyun says, smiling his usual carefree smile.

“The officers saw you being dragged by Kyungsoo’s men and into his car.” Yunho snaps, already getting impatient. “You were right in front of “El Dorado”, did you really think no one saw you?”

 _Ah, so that’s what they are angry about_ , Baekhyun thinks to himself. “Well,” He starts. “They saw wrong. I wasn’t dragged. I was picked up by his driver for a meeting.”

“Do you usually shout “let go of me!” when being picked up for a meeting?” Minseok questions sarcastically.

“Only sometimes.”

Yunho slams his hands on the table. “Do you think this is a joke?”

Baekhyun sighs. He wishes this whole thing was just a big fat joke that he could laugh about later. But unfortunately, it wasn’t. “No.”

“Baekhyun.” Minseok lets out a deep breath. “Does Kyungsoo know you’re a rebel?”

Baekhyun takes a moment to think before answering. If he tells them the truth, Kyungsoo will surely be killed within a few hours. “He doesn’t.”

“Then,” He tilts his head to the side. “Why did he send his men after you?”

“Do you think that if Do Kyungsoo actually knew I was a rebel..” He cocks his brows at him. “he would just let me walk free?”

Ever since Kyungsoo found out about his true identity, Baekhyun has been waiting for the moment he suddenly gets ambushed by Japanese officers. But...it’s already been a few days now and nothing. He was certain that after his last conversation with Kyungsoo, he’d get dragged away to Seodaemun prison in no time. It just didn’t make any sense.

“That’s why we are asking you.” Minseok explains. He drags out the chair facing Baekhyun and takes a seat. “I need you to tell us the truth.” He looks directly at him. “I know you wouldn’t lie to my face.”

Baekhyun swallows roughly. He hates that he has to keep lying to the people he cares about the most. “Kyungsoo doesn’t know I’m a rebel.”

“Are you saying this was just a misunderstanding?” Minseok asks, his expression unconvinced.

“Yes.” Baekhyun slowly nods.

“Okay.” Minseok leans back to his chair. “I believe you.” Baekhyun knows Minseok doesn’t believe him for a second. He can see it in his face as clear as day. He’s just trying to cover for him in front of Yunho.

“Are you serious?” Yunho’s eyes jump back and forth between the two. “We have multiple of witnesses that say otherwise!”

“It was a misunderstanding.” Minseok repeats, looking back up at Yunho. “I trust Baekhyun.” He says. “He completed his last assignment and delivered the code to us. We have no reason to doubt him.”

Baekhyun nods aggressively in agreement. Though, he might have left out the small tiny detail that he happened to also steal the whole letter along with the code.

Yunho snorts. “Fine,” He pauses, his expression hardening. “But I don’t want him involved in the investor meeting mission.”

Baekhyun instantly jumps to his feet. “I gave you the code you need to enter.” His eyes narrow, the whites of them completely disappearing. “Now you’re telling me to sit out on the main event?”

“If there is any chance Kyungsoo actually knows you’re a rebel and he sees you there...” His voice trails off. “Our whole plan will blow up in our faces.”

If the past few days were any indication, Baekhyun doesn’t think Kyungsoo would do anything to compromise their plans. “But you need me.” Baekhyun insists, leaning forward.

“We do.” Minseok quickly chimes in. “Baekhyun is one of our best officers. We need him there.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Yunho waves his hands dismissively. “He is a risk that I’m not willing to take.”

Baekhyun feels his blood boiling through his veins. He’s been working relentlessly these past few months accomplishing all his missions flawlessly and all it took was one misstep for him to be kicked out of the inner circle. “I deserve to be there.” He clenches his jaw. He wants to be there for his brothers. He wants to be there to witness their long-awaited win.

“My decision is final.” There’s an edge of finality to his voice making it clear he isn’t changing his mind.

“You’re telling me I have to stay at home while you guys are out there risking your lives?” Baekhyun’s voice rises, anger surging out. “I can’t do that.”

“Well,” Yunho lets out a deep breath. “I might have another job for you.”

“I don’t want another job!” He argues.

Minseok stands up and walks around to Baekhyun’s side. “Listen to what he has to say.” He gives his shoulder a strong squeeze.

Baekhyun presses his lips into a thin line. “What’s this other job?” He gives in, collapsing back into his chair.

“Sakaguchi.”

“No.” Baekhyun shuts it down quickly. “I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“We believe he’s the one sending spies to infiltrate the rebels.” Yunho carries on, speaking over Baekhyun’s protests. “One of the moles finally cracked and told us.”

“I’m not surprised.” He rolls his eyes. Of course, it was Sakaguchi all along. He does all the dirty work for the Japanese occupation.

“We need to know how much of our plans he already knows.” Yunho rubs his thumb on his chin as he thinks. “The moles don’t know anything about our plan for the investor meeting but we can’t be too sure.”

“Then what do you need from me?”

“What we need from you is to keep an eye on Sakaguchi.” He walks to the corner of the room and retrieves a long roll of paper. “You see here,” He flattens the paper, which appears to be a map of Gyeongseong, across the table. “This is where the meeting will be.” He points at a building located in the deserted town of Insadong.

“The day before the meeting, a group of us will scout the area and set some bombs around it.” He explains, pointing at different prime spots around the target. “On the day, we are planning to send in Minseok and Jongdae to infiltrate the building using the codes the officers retrieved and set off the bombs. Both of them have been undercover as Japanese supporters for awhile so them attending the meeting will not arise any suspicions.” He continues. “The rest of us will be around on standby in case of any issues.”

He looks up from the map and at Baekhyun. “Here’s where you come in,” He points his index finger at him. “we need you to keep a close eye on Sakaguchi the days leading up to the meeting and inform us if he makes any strange movements.”

“So basically you want me to babysit.” He huffs, crossing his arms.

“It’s a very delicate time but we can’t risk making any mistakes.” Minseok speaks up. “We have to make sure we have all our grounds covered.”

Baekhyun stares at them for a few moments. He knows exactly what they are trying to do. They want him to be distracted by another mission so he doesn’t interfere with any of the plans they have for the investor meeting.

“Sakaguchi will also be having a small brunch party at his residence later this week.” Yunho continues. “You’ll be Seungwan’s plus one.” He orders in a tone that tells him he can’t really say no.

“How did you convince her to help?” He asks because he knows how Seungwan hates getting involved in the rebel army’s business.

“Let’s just say she owes me one.” He answers vaguely.

“Wait.” Baekhyun suddenly straightens up in his seat. “Won’t Kyungsoo be there as well?”

“Would that be an issue for you?” Yunho gives him a knowing look. “I mean it’s not like he knows you’re a rebel or anything."

“No.” Baekhyun replies with a tight smile. “It won’t be a problem at all.”

 

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was already Thursday and Baekhyun was dreading what’s coming. Aside from the fact that there was a big chance Sakaguchi remembers their last interaction, there was also a high possibility Kyungsoo will be in attendance. And Baekhyun wasn’t too sure how to face either of them.

Nevertheless, Baekhyun still picked up Seungwan earlier that day and the two of them headed to Sakaguchi’s house together. Once they arrived, Seungwan quickly took the lead, linking her arm around Baekhyun’s as they moved through the crowd. She was a social butterfly, stopping to say “hello” to almost everyone in attendance. Baekhyun just drifted along with her, not saying a word.

“Is everything alright?” Seungwan looks up to him with a pout.

“Yeh.” He nods with a small sad smile. “I’m just not feeling myself.” Ever since his fight with Kyungsoo, somehow every day just feels like a hassle.

Seungwan hums, deciding not to pry any further. “Are waiting for someone?” She asks instead.

Baekhyun cocks his brow at her. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not blind, you know.” She tilts her head to the side to get a better look of her companion’s face. “Your eyes have been plastered on the door since the moment we came in.”

“I’m not.” He lies. He didn’t even notice himself unconsciously looking for Kyungsoo in the crowd. As much as he’s terrified to face him, a little part of him just wants to see him.

“It’s either that or you want to ditch me and leave!” She frowns. “Am I not good enough of a date for you?”

Baekhyun sighs, rubbing his hand softly against Seungwan’s forearm. “You’re the most beautiful date anyone could possibly ask for.”

Seungwan just blinks at him then immediately looks away, probably trying to hide the red flush painting her face. “Something is definitely off with you today.” She mumbles under her breath.

“Miss Wendy!” An all too familiar voice calls. Baekhyun’s neck snaps to the direction of the voice. It’s Sakaguchi. He tries to keep his expression even as he prays to God that he doesn’t remember Baekhyun calling him a “pig” the last time they met. “Ah,” He turns to Baekhyun with his index finger pointing at his face. “And this is your handsome friend from the Governor General’s party!”

Baekhyun waits for Sakaguchi to curse at him and kick him out of the party but even after a few minutes of casual conversation, he doesn't mention it at all. He breathes out in relief. Thankfully, Sakaguchi was probably too drunk at the time to remember. Sakaguchi hangs around for a while before leaving to entertain the rest of his guests.

“Finally.” He rolls his eyes. Baekhyun has been keeping an eye on him for the past few days, staking out his house, following him around and so far all he’s got is that Sakaguchi is a disgusting pervert with even more disgusting pass times. He doesn’t really know how he got stuck with this miserable mission. Actually, _scratch that_ , he knows exactly how.

The blame all falls on one Do Kyungsoo who more or less screwed Baekhyun up and made him an incompetent spy who thinks with his heart rather than with his brain. Baekhyun is too preoccupied cursing out Kyungsoo in his mind and calling him all sorts of terrible names that he doesn’t even notice him standing right next to him.

Kyungsoo suddenly grabs Baekhyun by the arm. “What are you doing here?” He hisses.

Baekhyun turns to him, his eyes wide in panic. “Kyungsoo?”


	18. An Undeniable Attraction

**If it was up to Kyungsoo, he’d hole himself in his room for the rest of the month but it wasn’t really up to him.** He had obligations, meetings to attend, parties to socialize in and people to impress. He looks out the window and stares idly at the cars passing by. “Are we almost there?” He asks.

“Just a few minutes away now.” Jongin replies. 

“You know,” Chanyeol says from the passenger seat. “If you still don’t feel well, we can turn around and go back right now.”

“No,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I’m fine.” Now that he finally managed to leave his house, he isn’t going back. He is done moping around like a broken hearted teenager. He has to move on with his life. He has only known Baekhyun for three months, only three measly months. He’ll just forget about him as fast as he managed to sneak his way into his heart. “It’ll be easy.” He mumbles to himself, “It’ll be easy.” He says again as if to convince himself it’s true. 

“We’re here.” Jongin announces, as he takes a turn and slowly parks at the front door. “We’ve reached Mr. Sakaguchi’s residence.” 

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo lets himself out of the car. He turns to look at himself in the car window for a moment to see if he looks presentable. He threw on whatever Chanyeol handed him because he wasn’t really in the mood to choose for himself. “It’ll do.” He shrugs. 

As soon as he approaches the front door, it immediately swings open. A butler is there to greet him with wide smiles and deep bows. He directs Kyungsoo to the end of the hall to join the rest of the guests. The narrow hallway opens up to a wide space, a living room filled with guests chattering and toasting their drinks. Kyungsoo smiles and greets a few familiar faces here and there before he spots him in the corner of the room. 

_ Him. _

_ Byun Baekhyun. _

And suddenly, the whole room goes silent and he can’t hear anything but his heart thumping loud in his chest. He doesn’t even notice his body moving as he makes his way to him. In an instant, he is there by his side, grabbing a strong hold of his arm. “What are you doing here?” He hisses under his breath.

Baekhyun turns to him, his eyes wide in panic. “Kyungsoo?”

“Let go off him!” A muffled voice tears through Kyungsoo’s trance. He then just remembers that there are in public and have already gathered a few curious onlookers. He shuts his eyes, hoping that the momentary darkness will help calm him down.

When Kyungsoo opens his eyes again, he sees a woman tugging on his arm trying to loosen his grip on Baekhyun. “Come with me.” He orders, his eyes focused solely on Baekhyun.

“I’m talking to you!” She yells, obviously unpleased that Kyungsoo is completely ignoring her presence. 

“It’s okay, Seungwan.” Baekhyun throws her a small smile. “He just wants to talk.” 

“Come.” He drags Baekhyun across the room, nudging whoever is in the way. 

“You’re making a scene.” Baekhyun whispers from behind him.

“I don’t care.” He bites back. Kyungsoo remembers he passed a staircase on his way in. He makes his way back to the main hall, pulling Baekhyun closely behind him. “We’re going upstairs.” He announces.

The butler perks up at the sight of them. “I’m sorry.” He says, moving to stand in their way when he realizes where they are heading. “The upper floor is off limits!” 

“Please move.” Kyungsoo demands, his voice hoarse in anger. He must have a really scary expression on his face because the butler immediately jumps to the side. 

“You scared him.” Baekhyun mumbles. 

“I don’t care.” He says again as the pair climb up the stairs. 

Kyungsoo inspects their surroundings for a few moments to ensure they are alone. Once he is satisfied, he turns back to face Baekhyun. 

“Why are you here?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice a little more stable now.

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, his eyes plastered on the ground. “What else for?”

He loosens his grip on Baekhyun only to push him against the wall. “For Sakagachi?”  His expression darkens. “Your plan to seduce me for information failed.” He questions, every word laced in acid. “So you’re trying him instead?” He hates the words coming out of his mouth but he can’t stop them.

“N-n-no.” Baekhyun stumbles. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“But you did do that to me,” He hovers over him, caging him between his arms. “Didn’t you?” 

“I didn’t mean to.” He whispers softly. 

“You didn’t mean to?” He widens his eyes in disbelief. “You didn’t mean to lie to me?” 

“I didn’t think this..” His voice trails off. “Whatever this is..” He presses his hand against Kyungsoo’s chest. “I didn’t think this would happen between us.” Kyungsoo almost lets out a laugh.  _ Whatever this is _ , he echoes in his mind. This horrible twisted thing that keeps him up every night. 

If only it was during the night that he is haunted by Baekhyun, but no, it was every minute of every day. He’s always there in the corner of his brain, taunting him. It’s almost like he is a vile of poison, spreading through his blood stream, slowly consuming him. And every time he sees him, it just gets harder and harder for him to get cured. 

“Then why do you keep appearing everywhere I turn?” He presses his fingers against his temples, another Baekhyun induced headache creeping in. “Didn’t I tell you I never wanted to see you again?” 

“I told you I’m sorry!” Baekhyun yells, throwing his arms in the air. “What more do you want from me?”

“I want you to fix it.” Kyungsoo cracks, he pounds his fist against his chest. “I want to you to fix what you did to me.” 

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun reaches out to touch his cheek. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. ”

“I don’t care.” Kyungsoo flinches at the touch. He feels like a child too stubborn to change his ground. He wants to forgive him, his body is begging him to forgive him, his heart is screaming at him to forgive him. But he can’t, the taste of betrayal is still too fresh on his tongue.  “I don’t care about your empty apologies.” He shakes his head. “I just want to ruin you like you ruined me.”

Baekhyun looks at him, lost in thought before dragging his finger across Kyungsoo’s cheek and stopping at his lower lip. “Then do it.” He stares at him with a wild look in his eyes. 

Kyungsoo just looks back at him dumbfounded. 

“I said,” He rolls his fists into Kyungsoo’s collar, pulling him forward until they are inches apart. “Do it.”

Kyungsoo clenches his jaw. “Baekhyun.” He says, his breath shaky under Baekhyun’s seductive gaze. “Don’t do this to me.” 

“Do what?” He leans forward, his lips softly grazing Kyungsoo’s. He feels his hot breath against his. His senses completely drowned by that maddening rosy scent.

Kyungsoo feels pathetic. He feels weak. He is completely intoxicated by a man that betrayed him. A man that lied to him. A man that can’t even confide in him. But one word from that man and all his resolve completely crumbles. 

Kyungsoo crashes into Baekhyun, the force of his kiss almost throwing them both off balance. Baekhyun moans into his mouth and Kyungsoo feels what little sanity he has left wither away. He licks Baekhyun’s lower lip before pushing his tongue inside his mouth. He moans again, this time louder, needer and full with want . He presses his body against his, he can already feel him growing hard for him. He wants him and somehow that  fills  Kyungsoo with an immense feeling of satisfaction. 

But it’s not enough, he wants more, wants to kiss more, wants to taste more of him. He’s barely even had one taste and he’s already addicted.  So he kisses harder, pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s wet mouth. He bites down dragging his teeth across Baekhyun’s pouty bottom lip. Baekhyun gasps but then starts begging for  _ more, please, ah, Kyungsoo. _

“ Baekhyun.” He warns because if he keeps whining like that then Kyungsoo will surely lose it. Baekhyun just blinks at him, his lips red, swollen and bruised. “Fuck.” Kyungsoo curses, the mere sight of him making him want to implode. “How do you do this to me?” He rolls his hips against Baekhyun’s in a fit mixed with anger and lust. 

Baekhyun squirms, breath catching in his chest. “Kyungsoo!” He begs, in between incoherent squeals. “Does that feel good?” He asks. Baekhyun replies with a soft moan. Kyungsoo smiles to himself. Nothing pleases him more than seeing Baekhyun reduced to a whimpering mess, seeing the man who seduced him slowly melting in between his fingers tips. 

Kyungsoo leaves Baekhyun’s lips for a moment to explore other parts of his body. He leaves a trail of kisses as he moves down from his mouth to his neck. He sucks into the soft skin, leaving the beginnings of purple-blue bruises. “It’s gonna leave a mark.” Baekhyun mumbles, his expression dazed.

“I know.” Kyungsoo replies, looking down at his handiwork. Suddenly, the thought of covering Baekhyun with kiss marks is so appealing to him. Almost like he branding him as his, his belonging, his property. Kyungsoo tries not to think about how possessive he is over Baekhyun when he is not supposed to, not when he betrayed him and lied to him, not when he’s supposed to hate him. Instead, he focuses on how salty and sweet Baekhyun’s skin tastes as he drags his tongue down his pretty neck. 

Kyungsoo is so entrapped in his desire that he doesn’t even notice the sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs. He only realizes it after Baekhyun repeatedly slaps him on the back. “Someone is coming!” He whispers frantically. Kyungsoo is thankful for Baekhyun’s lucid mind because he was in no condition to think of any kind of escape route. 

Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo by the wrist and runs to the nearest room. He pushes him in and shuts the door behind them. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Baekhyun mutters under his breath. “What am I even doing!?” He runs his fingers through his hair as he paces around the dark room. “I’m supposed to be keeping an eye on Sakaguchi not making out with you in a random hallway!”

Kyungsoo resists the small smile creeping up on his lips. He has to keep reminding himself he’s angry at Baekhyun and shouldn’t be acting like a love-sick fool. “Well,” Kyungsoo starts to say when he’s pushed back by Baekhyun yet again. 

“Shush!” Baekhyun presses his index finger against Kyungsoo’s lips. “I think they’re coming in here.” He looks back at the door. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He mutters again. “This is all your fault, you know.” Baekhyun eyes quickly search the room for a possible hiding spot when he zeros in on the large curtains draping the balcony. 

“Come here.” He quickly pulls Kyungsoo with him. “Behind this.” He instructs pulling the curtain forward. Kyungsoo follows wordlessly because he isn’t really the expert here. Kyungsoo’s back is against the wall when Baekhyun presses his body against his as he wraps them safely behind the large fabric. He tries not to think about his  _ still _ very hard cock probably jabbing Baekhyun in the back. “Don’t.” Baekhyun warns, as if he’s already read his mind. 

A squeak from the door tears Kyungsoo from his lewd thoughts. “I’ll check up on him right now.” Kyungsoo instantly recognizes the voice, it’s Sakaguchi. He looks down at Baekhyun who just nods in agreement. He hears footsteps coming closer to them, so close that Baekhyun panics and presses himself even more against Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo actually wants to scream. 

He suddenly hears the mechanical sounds of a wheel turning and just then he realizes that he vaguely remembers a telephone right in front of their hiding spot. “Hello,” Sakaguchi says in a low voice. “How is it going?”

Baekhyun leans forward just a little, trying his best to pick up on every word. Kyungsoo instinctively wraps his arms around his waist, his body moving to keep Baekhyun close and  safe. 

“It’s fine.” He hums. “They won’t know what’s coming for them.” He chuckles deviously. “Keep up the good work.” 

Kyungsoo looks down at Baekhyun, trying to read his expression. Baekhyun just furrows his brows in distress. The conversation goes on for another few seconds, mostly just yes and no’s and a few vague words that didn’t really make any sense. Finally, Sakaguchi puts down the phone and leaves the room a few moments later.

Kyungsoo lets out a deep breath, only then realizing he wasn’t breathing at all. “That was stressful.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, he just pulls the curtain to the side and walks to the door. He stops, his hand still on the door knob. “I have a bad feeling about this.” He suddenly says, turning around to face him.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know.” He looks at him with a lost look in his eyes. “I just have a really bad feeling.”

Kyungsoo’s body instantly reacts to the sight, quickly closing the distance between them. “Is everything alright?” 

“I need to leave.” He mumbles in such a soft voice Kyungsoo barely catches it. “I need to report this to Minse-” He pauses looking back up at Kyungsoo. “To my superiors.” He corrects.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo reaches out to him. “Baekhyun.” 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun frowns. “We’ll talk later.” He twists the knob and rushes out the door. 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something but it’s too late. He stands there in the dark room feeling like he’s just been dumped. “How can you just leave after a kiss like that?” He palms his face.


	19. The Long Awaited Day

**As the diligent soldier he is or is deciding to be, Baekhyun reported all the events of that day to Minseok.** He, of course, left out the part where he was pinned against the wall and had a whole make-out session with Kyungsoo but that is beside the point. Minseok didn’t think that the phone conversation they overheard was anything to worry about. He wasn’t wrong. Sakaguchi didn’t really say anything particularly incriminating but Baekhyun can’t seem to shake this bad feeling off his chest. 

Baekhyun continued observing Sakaguchi over the next days, mostly passing the time daydreaming about his kiss with Kyungsoo and fantasizing about all the other things he’d want to do to him. Overall, nothing Sakaguchi did seemed out of the ordinary.

And before he knew it, it was already the day of the investor meeting. “I’m so bored.” Baekhyun mumbles to himself from his usual hiding spot in Sakaguchi’s bushes. It’s a perfect little spot he found a few kilometers away from the front door. He could see who comes and goes and could also see through the bedroom and office windows. He looks down at his watch. It’s almost 12 pm. If he recalls correctly the meeting is supposed to start at 1 pm sharp. Baekhyun isn’t even going to be there but he already feels his nerve endings firing in excitement. 

“I want to be there.” He pouts from behind his binoculars. A car appears, parking at Sakaguchi’s drive away and Baekhyun perks up, recognizing it right away. “Kyungsoo!” He yelps, putting up the binoculars to get a better view. He sees Kyungsoo climb out the car, fixing his blazer and heading into Sakaguchi’s house. Baekhyun is really starting to hate the way his heart pounds at the mere sight of him.

It’s another fifteen minutes before he sees Kyungsoo leaving the house. He appears from behind the door with a vaguely familiar looking letter in his hand. Baekhyun’s heart drops at the sight. He instantly stands and sprints towards the parked car. He runs so fast, it only takes him a few seconds to reach the driveway. He swings the car door open and slides himself in, right next to Kyungsoo. 

“Hello.” Baekhyun says in between frantic breathes. It’s a miracle he is still breathing after that marathon he just ran. 

“B-b-baekhyun?” Kyungsoo stumbles, completely caught off guard. “Where did yo-”

“First,” Baekhyun leans forward giving Kyungsoo a quick peck on the cheek. “Second,” He snatches the letter from Kyungsoo’s hand. “What’s this?” He asks. “Are you going to the meeting?”

Kyungsoo turns left and right, confused as to where Baekhyun appeared from exactly. “Are you following me?”

“No,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Are you going to the meeting?” He asks again.

Kyungsoo blinks, still looking a little lost. “Of course I will.” He finally says. “You think that just stealing the letter from me is gonna stop me from going.”

“Don’t.” He swallows roughly. “Don’t go.”

“Baekhyun, you don’t understand.” Kyungsoo lets out a deep breath. “If I don’t go it would give the impression that I no longer support the Japanese occupation and it might put my entire family at risk. So unless you give me a good reason,” He looks up at him, waiting for an explanation. “then I can’t just not go.”

“I can’t tell you why but,” He pauses. “Just please don’t go.”

“Even after I kept your cover a secret,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “You still can’t trust me.”

Baekhyun chews on his lower lip as he thinks. It’s less than an hour until the meeting starts. It’s too late for Kyungsoo to do anything to stop their plans anyway so it won’t matter if he tells him.

Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun for a moment, waiting for him to speak up. “Seriously?” He drops his shoulders in disappointment. “Fine, do whatever you want.” 

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something but Kyungsoo speaks over him. “Jongin, go to  Honmachi .” He instructs the driver. 

“Yes, sir.” Jongin chirps from the driver’s seat. He turns on the ignition and the car engine rumbles as it starts to move. 

“Fine!” Baekhyun gives in. “The rebels are plan-” He stops mid-sentence. “Wait, what?” He slowly realizes, his eyes jumping from Kyungsoo to the driver. “Where did you tell him to go?”

“ Honmachi ?” Kyungsoo cocks his brow at him. 

“Why?” Baekhyun asks. “I thought you said you’ll be going to the meeting.”

“I am?” He gives Baekhyun a confused look. “The meeting will be in  Honmachi.”

“What?” He furrows his brows. “It’s going be in Insadong.” 

Kyungsoo sighs. “Baekhyun,” He grounds out, his tone impatient. “I don’t have time to play games with you right now.” 

“No,”  Baekhyun widens his eyes. “This doesn’t make sense.” He feels his brain running a mile a minute as he organizes his scattered thoughts. And just then, he remembers the conversation he overheard the last week. “They won’t know what’s coming for them.” Sakaguchi’s devious voice echoes in his mind. 

He feels like he’s been kicked in the gut once the realization slowly hits him. “It’s a trap.” He breathes in a shaky voice. “It’s a trap.” He repeats. Pure panic spills into his bloodstream and his entire body goes into survival mode. He needs to leave, he needs to warn them,  **_quickly._ **

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo grabs him by the shoulders. “Baekhyun, what’s going on?” 

Minseok, Jongdae, Sehun, his breath quickens with every name drop. His family is in danger. “I need to leave.” He turns left and right, looking for an escape route. “I need to leave, now.” He wants to move but his body is frozen, too crippled in fear of what is about to come. 

“Where do you need to go?” He searches his face, desperate for answers. “I’ll take you.” 

“No, no, no.” He shakes his head. “It’s too dangerous.”

“You think I’d let you walk into a trap alone?” He scoffs. “Jongin, we’re going to Insadong.” 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun calls in between frantic gasps. “I can take care of it myself.”

Kyungsoo leans forward, closing the distance between them. He holds Baekhyun’s shaking hands in his. “You’re shaking.” He whispers softly. He squeezes his hands, his arms, his shoulders and finally he pulls him in for a tight embrace. “Calm down.” He hums, rubbing his hand up and down Baekhyun’s side. “It’s going to be okay.”

Baekhyun buries his face in Kyungsoo’s chest. He breathes him in, he smells nice, that fresh and soapy smell you get after a long bath. He takes a few long breaths, coordinating the rise and fall of his chest to Kyungsoo’s. He feels his heartbeat normalizing, and the panic slowly fading away.

Kyungsoo cups his face, lifting his head up. He peppers soft kisses across his cheeks and stops just before he reaches his lips. “Talk to me, Baekhyun.” He mumbles, his lips still pressing against Baekhyun’s soft skin. “I can help.” 

Baekhyun nods silently. “The rebels were planning to... ” He pauses in hesitation. “bomb the meeting.” He feels Kyungsoo’s body tense up around him. “That’s why I didn’t want you to go. I stole the letter even though I shouldn’t have just to keep you from going. I just didn’t want you to get hurt but I didn’t know how to tell you without betraying my brothers.” Baekhyun quickly explains in one breath. “I’m so sorry.” He adds in a small voice. 

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo reassures. “I understand.”

“And now,” Baekhyun starts again, his voice cracking with emotion. “I think we’re falling into a trap.” He looks up to Kyungsoo, his eyes welling up with tears. He’s scared, he’s terrified the others will get hurt and it would have been all his fault. He should have known, he should have trusted his gut when he felt something was off and done something about it. “If anything happens to them…”

“We don’t know anything yet.” Kyungsoo shushes him. “Jongin,” He calls, turning back to face his driver. “How long till we reach?”

”We’re a few minutes away.” He replies.

He turns back to face Baekhyun, “Do you know exactly where in Insadong?” 

“Yes.” Baekhyun leans closer to the driver’s seat. “It’s on the 23rd street, the large building right next to the antique store.” 

“Also,” Kyungsoo adds. “I need you to park across the road when we reach.”

“Noted.” Jongin says, his eyes plastered on the road. “I’ll drive as fast as I can.” 

It’s another ten minutes of them passing by deserted houses and stores before they finally reach their destination. The car slowly approaches the building from the side. As per Kyungsoo’s instructions, Jongin parks the car across the road and away from any possible dangers. The moment the car stops, Baekhyun immediately turns to leave, his hand already reaching for the doorknob. 

“I don’t think so.” Kyungsoo warns, grabbing his arms strongly. “You’ll wait here.”

“Let me go.” Baekhyun orders sharply. He is running out of time.

“If it’s really a trap and they see you there, they’ll take you in.” Kyungsoo explains. “I’ll go and see what’s going on first.” He stares Baekhyun down until he gives in. 

“Fine,” He collapses back into his seat. “I’ll wait in the car.” He’s lying through his teeth but he doesn’t really have time to argue with Kyungsoo right now. 

“Good.” Kyungsoo straightens up, puffing his chest. “Jongin, make sure to lock the car once I leave and make sure this guy doesn’t move an inch.” 

“Yes, sir.” He gives him a little salute. 

Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a tight smile as he watches him leave the car. His eyes observe him closely, watching him walk away and approach the building. “Okay,” Baekhyun mumbles under his breath once he is sure Kyungsoo is far enough. In an instant, he jumps from the back to the passenger seat, his body landing right next to Jongin. “I’m sorry.” Baekhyun says with an apologetic smile as Jongin blinks at him in surprise. He hits the back of Jongin’s neck with the side of his hand knocking him unconscious. “I’m sorry.” He says again, quickly rummaging through the car looking for the button to unlock the doors. “Bingo.” He presses the button and the car clicks in response. 

He slowly exits the car from the passenger seat, laying low as he walks around the car and approaches the building from the opposite side. He makes his way, hiding in the surrounding bushes making sure he isn’t seen by Kyungsoo. He stops to get a better view of the area.

On closer inspection, the building looks old and abandoned. It doesn’t look like there has been any sign of life in it for many years. There wasn’t a single person in sight either, not around the building or inside it. He presses his lips into a thin line.  _ Not a good sign,  _ he thinks to himself. 

And just then, he sees a familiar figure running across the field. Baekhyun perks up at the sight. “Minseok!” He calls out, his body unconsciously moves towards him. “Minseok!” He calls again but he is still too far away for him to hear. 

He turns around looking for any other familiar faces but he only sees Kyungsoo on the opposite side. Their eyes lock and Baekhyun curses under his breath that he’s been spotted. “Baekhyun!” He can hear Kyungsoo yelling his name, his arms moving frantically in all directions. “BAEKHYUN!” He yells at him again, his face looking panicked and scared. “RUN!” He points towards the direction they came from. “RUN QUICKLY!”

Baekhyun stops in his tracks at Kyungsoo’s words. 

_ “Run?”  _

A thundering blast suddenly tears through the air. Baekhyun instantly squeezes his eyes shut on reflex. He feels an immense pressure lifting his body up and through the air. He opens his eyes again but all he sees is a screen of bright red. His body connects to the ground in a loud thud and an incredible pain spreads through his limbs. He screams in agony but he can’t hear his own voice, he can’t hear anything except for the loud ringing in his ears. Baekhyun feels his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, his weakened body slowly giving in to fatigue. “Kyungsoo.” His lips move silently before he slips into deep sleep. 


	20. If Only It Was A Dream

**The events played out in his head like a movie reel.** Baekhyun was in his arms, he was worried and upset. Kyungsoo wanted to make him feel better, he wanted to protect him and keep him safe. But then Baekhyun wasn’t safe anymore, he was in danger and Kyungsoo tried to warn him. He reached out to him, he called his name at the top of his lungs but he couldn't hear him. “BAEKHYUN!” Kyungsoo gasps for air. His eyes jump around, taking in his surroundings. He was in his bed, in his room, in his house. He deflates. _ It was just a dream _ , he breathes out in relief. 

Kyungsoo moves to bury his head in his pillow like he always does after a nightmare but his body won’t respond. His arms feel heavy and weak. He sits up in his bed to investigate and his jaw drops at the sight. His arms, right up to his shoulders were wrapped in gauze. He blinks, unable to process what he is seeing.  _ Is he still dreaming? _ He wonders. He lifts up a loose gauze to inspect closer. His skin looks wrinkly and red, oozing pustules spread all over.

And just then, it all comes back to him. Baekhyun, the meeting, the bomb, his heart rate quickens as the memories rush in. “Baekhyun?” He desperately calls out. “BAEKHYUN!” 

A head pokes from behind his bedroom door. It’s a face he doesn’t recognize. “You’re finally awake!” She says with a wide smile. 

He swallows roughly. His throat feels dry like he hasn’t had a drop to drink for months. “What do you mean?” He asks. 

“Well,” She pushes the door open with her hip, her hands too preoccupied carrying a tray filled with medical supplies. “You’ve been asleep for quite awhile now.” 

“You’re a nurse.” Kyungsoo notes. 

“Yes.” She nods, approaching Kyungsoo. “My name is Yerim.” She plops on the side of the bed and places the tray right next to her. “It’s time for a gauze change.” She sing-songs.

“Do you know what happened?” Kyungsoo’s memory is still a little hazy. 

“I’m not really sure exactly.” She pouts. “But I heard you were caught in a big explosion.” She widens her eyes dramatically. “Thankfully, you didn’t get too badly injured.” She gently unwraps the gauze on his left arm. “The burns might look a little scary now but they’ll most likely heal completely. Don’t worry about it.” 

“What about Baekhyun?” He questions, leaning forward. “He’s alright too?” 

She blinks. “Excuse me?” She cocks her head to the side. “Who is that?”

Kyungsoo takes in a sharp breath. “Where is Chanyeol?”

“I’m not sure.” She replies in a small voice.

“Fuck this.” He curses, kicking his bed sheets off. “Where is he?” He pulls himself off the bed, dragging his weakened body across the room. “Chanyeol!” He calls out.

The nurse jumps to her feet. “You shouldn’t be moving!” She stands in front of him, obstructing his path. “Please, go back to bed.”

“Move.” He orders.

She doesn’t move an inch and Kyungsoo can feel his blood pressure rising. “Moving suddenly after being in bed for so long. You’ll get dizzy and fall.” She explains carefully. “Please, go back to bed.” 

“How long was I asleep for?” 

“A-a-around three days.” She stumbles under Kyungsoo’s angry gaze.

Kyungsoo presses his fingers against his temples. He feels dizzy. The room is started to turn and his wounded body is too weak to keep him up straight. “Call Chanyeol.” He instructs carefully. “I’ll sit down, just call him.” 

The nurse nods and rushes out the room.

He finds himself a chair next to the door and takes a seat. His mind is all over the place but one thought stood out bold and clear. He needs to find Baekhyun and he needs him to be alright. He tries his best to keep his mind from jumping to conclusions. He’s probably fine, he’s probably just at home resting, he tells himself this over and over again as he waits for Chanyeol to come and recite him those exact words. 

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol calls softly as he enters. “We were so worr-”

“Where is he?” Kyungsoo cuts over him.

Chanyeol kneels down by Kyungsoo’s chair. “You need to be resting.” He says, gently patting his shoulders. “The nurse told me you jumped out of be-”

“Where is he?” He repeats again, this time louder and more demanding. “Where is Baekhyun?”  

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, his eyes plastered on the ground. “Do-ssi...”

Kyungsoo stands up, his hands balling into tight fists. “Are you going to tell me where he is or not?” 

“I’m so sorry!” Jongin bursts through the door and collapses by Kyungsoo’s foot. “This is all my fault.” He palms his face. “It just happened so quickly, he was in the back seat then suddenly in the front seat then he hit me and then I don’t remember what happened next.” 

“I don’t care what happened.” He roars, his patience wearing thin. “Just tell me where he is?” Kyungsoo looks down, his eyes jumping between the two. A sinking feeling settles in his gut. “Is he-” His voice cracks. “Is he dead?” 

The two look at each other for a moment before looking back up at Kyungsoo. “W-we don’t know.” Jongin stumbles in reply. “The sound of the explosion woke me up. I ran looking for both of you but I only found Do-ssi. I looked for Byun-ssi everywhere.” He looks away, too ashamed to face Kyungsoo. “I couldn’t find him.”

“The fire was out of control." Chanyeol adds. "He barely got you out of there alive.” 

Kyungsoo falls silent as he tries to process this new information. “So you’re telling me..” He starts, his voice slowly rises as he speaks. “I’ve been sleeping for the past three days while we have no idea whether Baekhyun is dead or alive?” He yells out, his entire body shaking. 

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol calls weakly.

Kyungsoo collapses back into his chair. He can feel his stomach contracting wanting to push its contents out. “I’m going to hurl.” He presses his palm against his mouth. “I’m going to hu-” And he does, all over his expensive carpet.

“Please calm down.” Chanyeol begs, squeezing his hand. “You’re already injured.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes to steady himself but instead he is bombarded with images of Baekhyun,  _ his _ Baekhyun, hurt, alone and forgotten and he just feels sick all over again. “Find him.” He orders in between clenched teeth. “You have to find him.” 

He can feel himself growing weak, the shock too strong for his injured body to withstand. “Find him.” He whispers, his tongue feels heavy and odd in his mouth. “Please.” He can’t see their faces anymore, his entire field of vision draped with a pitch black curtain. He curses his useless body for being so frail. This isn’t the time for him to lose consciousness.

He has to find him. He  _ needs _ to find him. 

 

And most of all, he needs him to be okay. 


	21. Another Moonless Night

**He’s experienced true darkness before but nothing like this.** It wasn’t the kind of darkness you see in a moonless night but one that makes you doubt you ever had the ability to see. The kind of darkness that robs you of all your senses and replaces them with paralyzing fear. The kind of darkness that penetrates and consumes you from within leaving you with nothing but your deepest and most sacred memories.

The memories of a happy child playing with his mother, not knowing that the day he’ll be all alone was fast approaching. The day where he would be trapped in darkness, screaming for someone to help him, begging for his family to come back. He almost feels like he is that child again, lost, weak and alone.

Baekhyun opens his heavy eyelids hoping that he’ll finally escape this pitch-black world but instead, he only sees more darkness. He looks around, the only indication that his body is moving is the sound of his hair shifting as he twists his head. He still can’t see anything. He feels a chill spread throughout his body. He is scared and cold and in so much pain.

“You’re finally awake.” A voice pierces through the darkness. He hears a click and immediately squints as a harsh glare blinds his sensitive eyes. It takes his eyes a few moments to adjust to the sudden brightness.

He blinks, focusing his eyes on the man standing in front of him. “Sehun?”

“Hello,” he cocks his head to the side. “Baekhyun.”

“Where are we?” Baekhyun looks around, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. He is in a small square room with a metal door, the walls are painted crisp white with splatters of bright red spread at random. His arms are tied to the ceiling while the rest of his body dangles helplessly. “Why..” He stares at Sehun standing in front of him, his arms crossed and a smug expression on his face. “What’s happening?”

“I thought you were quick but maybe you’re not.” He shrugs, shaking his head. “Isn’t it easy to guess what kind of situation you are in?”

“Sehun?” He mumbles. His mind too fatigued to even begin to process what he is seeing.

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” He takes long strides towards Baekhyun. “I fooled you all.” He grabs a handful of Baekhyun’s hair, pulling his head up. “You’re in Seodaemun prison.”

He hangs there, struggling to inhale and exhale, too stunned to say anything. “Sehun,” He calls because he can’t possibly think of anything else to say. He stares at his friend, the man he’s known for so many years, the man he’s shared highs and lows with, the man he basically grew up with. “What are you talking about?” He croaks.

Sehun sighs. “I guess this is too big of a shock to you.” He releases his hands letting Baekhyun’s head drop. “Maybe it’ll be clearer after I do this.” He balls his fingers into a tight fist and lands a strong punch across Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun’s whole body shakes from the strength of the punch. He moans in pain, blood oozing from his abused lip. He stares at the drops of blood splattered on the ground. “You’re the mole?” He asks carefully.

Sehun widens his eyes in response. “The punch really worked?” He cracks up, an ugly laugh erupting from the back of his throat. “That’s correct. I am the mole.”

“Actually, I’m one of the moles.” He quickly corrects. “Minseok was able to catch all of them but the fool never even suspected me.” He smiles crazily. “Everyone trusted me so much, they didn’t even think for a second that I was lying to your faces.”

“Then the mission with Sakagu-“

“He knew about it.” Sehun cuts over him with an evil smirk. “Everything was planned from the very beginning. We planted the fake location in his safe and you fools didn’t doubt it for a second.” He chuckles. “And then we used your own bombs against you. A lot of rebels died after we set it off but a few managed to get away.” He clicks his tongue. “Like Minseok.”

Baekhyun’s jaw hangs open at the words coming out of Sehun’s mouth. “This can’t be happening...” He looks at his friend’s eyes that were once filled with compassion and now replaced with something else entirely. He doesn’t recognize him, it’s almost like he’s looking into the eyes of a complete stranger. His old friend was gone. He feels a heat build up in the pit of his stomach and spread through all of his body.

“What about the others?” He asks vaguely. He wants to ask about Kyungsoo but he knows he can’t. He can’t show that he’s associated to him in any way. He doesn’t want to risk him getting involved more than he already has. He just prays to god that he is somewhere out there safe and alive.

“Are you really in the position to be worrying about others?”

“Answer me.” He orders, his jaw clenched in anger.

“Dead.” Sehun shrugs. “If not, they soon will be because I identified them all.”

“You'll burn in hell for this.” Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him.

“You know,” Sehun leans closer to him. “I was the one that told them to keep you alive. You should thank me instead of glaring at me with that ugly expression.”

“We grew up together.” He bites out. “We were basically brothers.”

“Which is exactly why I kept you alive this long.” Sehun rolls his eyes. “Here I thought you would appreciate my kindness.”

“Why?” Baekhyun furrows his brows. “Why would you do this?” He doesn’t understand. How could Sehun just betray all of them? “Was it money?” He asks out loud. Is their brotherhood really something he could easily put a price on?

“It was everything.” He grimaces. “I was tired of living like a rat with no status or land to my name. It wasn’t just about the money. It about everything that comes with it, the respect, the power.” He sighs. “You wouldn’t understand because you’ve always been a selfless vigilante.”

“Who even are you?” He breathes in a shaky voice.

“I must say,” Sehun cups Baekhyun’s chin to get a better view of his face. “Seeing your face like this is making me feel excited.” He slides his thumb over Baekhyun’s lower lip. “The strong and confident Baekhyun reduced to this.” He looks back at the metal door. “And it’s only going to get better.”

Two men enter through the heavy door. Baekhyun immediately recognizes the uniform, they are Japanese soldiers. Behind them, another man appears. He is short with a large pair of glasses sitting on his face. “I’m glad you brought me a new toy.” He moves from side to side, clearly impatient. “But how much longer must I wait?”

“You’re so creepy.” Sehun shivers in disgust.

“I’m not the one who sold out my family for some spare change.” He retorts.

“It’s more than you’ll ever make in your miserable lifetime.”

Baekhyun observes their exchange silently. He takes their preoccupation as an opportunity to collect his thoughts. He knows exactly what’s in store for him if he stays here. He looks around, trying to figure out an escape plan, carefully assessing his circumstances. His wrists are in metal handcuffs, his body is hanging above the ground and his ankles are tied together. In front of him are two armed soldiers, not considering the dozens of other soldiers within a few miles radius. He feels his heart sink to his stomach. He is completely and utterly trapped.

One of the Japanese soldiers leaves the room to retrieve a worn out metal trolley filled with all kinds of crazy looking contraptions. Baekhyun swallows roughly at the sight. The short man approaches Baekhyun dragging the trolley behind him. He carefully examines him, his eyes scanning his body from head to toes. “I like this.” He smiles, the corners of his lips stretching widely revealing his yellow teeth. “His skin looks like it’ll be fun to cut open.”

Baekhyun feels a rush travel down his spine. He needs to calm down, he tells himself. He’s been mentally preparing for this day for so long. The day that he would finally get captured and tortured to death. It's the fate of many rebels before him and now fate has finally come calling for him. Baekhyun takes a deep calming breath. If he can’t escape then he has to settle for the second best thing; a quick death.

“Do with him as you please.” Sehun bends to the side to take one last look at him. “Have fun together.” He turns around, waving his arms in the air and exits the room.

The room falls silent as the short man meticulously cleans his equipment. “Do you know what this is?” He looks up to Baekhyun with a glimmer in his eyes. He holds up a silver pincer with two sharp claws. “It’s really pretty, isn’t it?”

Baekhyun might not know this man but he can already tell what type of person he is. He is the kind of person that relishes in people’s misery and loves being feared. The best way to get under his skin is complete neglect.  

“Well,” He urges, his tone agitated. “Do you know it or not?”

Baekhyun just stares back at him wordlessly. “Are you ignoring me?” He widens his eyes in shock. “D-d-do you know who I a-a-am?” He stumbles in stupid anger.

He rolls his eyes at him.

“Y-y-you!” He points at Baekhyun, his entire arm shaking. “I’ll p-p-put you back in yo-your place.”

The basic rule of torture is to inflict as much pain as you can without killing your victim. Baekhyun needs to get him to break that rule. He smirks as he watches the man fumble around his trolley looking for a sharp knife. “Get angrier.” He whispers under his breath.

The man suddenly stops. “No, no, no.” He shakes his head. “I know what you are doing.” He slowly turns back to face Baekhyun. “You are trying to get me angry aren’t you?” He smiles, a shrewd expression plastered on his face.

Baekhyun presses his lips into a thin line, trying his best to keep his expression neutral. “You know Sehun told me you were a fun one but..” His voice trails off, his fingers landing back on the metal pincer. “I really need to be careful.”

“Don’t worry, Baekhyun.” He grins deviously. “I’ll keep you alive for a very **_very_ ** long time.”


	22. Against His Better Judgement

**It’s been five days.**

It’s been five whole days and Kyungsoo hasn’t slept a wink since he’s found out Baekhyun is missing. He looks down at the papers scattered on the table in front of him. “Where the fuck is he?” He slams his fists against the wooden surface. He’s scoured every inch of Gyeongseong. He’s checked every hospital, every hostel, every prison and he still can’t find him.

“Do-ssi…” Chanyeol calls out weakly from the chair facing him. “Maybe it’s time we consid-”

“No!” Kyungsoo cuts over him, his palm held up in warning. “Don’t you dare say that.” He bites out. “He’s alive, I know he is.” 

“Then at least take some time to rest.” Chanyeol begs. “You are still recovering but you’ve barely slept. Your body needs to heal.”

“I’ll get plenty of rest as soon as I find him.” He dismisses. 

A ring at the front door interrupts their conversation. Kyungsoo looks down at his pocket watch. It is still early in the morning and he isn’t expecting any visitors. A few moments later, the housemaid appears with a message. “There is a man at the door saying he wants to see you.”

Kyungsoo’s heart drops. “Baekhyun.” He instantly stands up and rushes to the door. His hopes are almost immediately crushed when he sees someone else, a stranger standing by his doorway. “Who are you?” He asks in an irritated tone. He doesn't have any time to waste on random visitors. 

“The word on the street is that you are looking for Byun Baekhyun.” The mysterious man says in a low voice. He is fairly good looking with upturned eyes, dressed in a fashionable suit. He looks vaguely familiar but Kyungsoo can’t seem to put his finger on where he might have seen him before. 

“And what about it?” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him. 

“I know where he is.” He answers, his expression hardening. “And I can help you get him back.”

Kyungsoo’s breath catches in his chest. “Where is he?”

The man shifts awkwardly, his eyes jumping back and forth. “I need to know I can trust you first.”

“You are the one who showed up at my doorstep unexpected.” He cocks his brow at him. “I don’t think you should be demanding anything from me.” 

“You’re right.” The man quickly gives in. “I guess I have to at least introduce myself first.” He extends his arms for a handshake and Kyungsoo takes it. “I am Kim Minseok.”

Kyungsoo recognizes the name right away and quickly realizes he’s seen him a few times before in social events. “How do you know Baekhyun?” He probs carefully. 

Minseok opens his mouth to speak but promptly closes it. He furrows his brows as if he is unsure of what to say. “I could say we work together but we are more than that.” He explains. “We are like brothers.”

“Work together as in…” Kyungsoo’s voice trails off waiting for Minseok to chime in.

“Yes.” He whispers cautiously. “We work together for the rebel army.” 

Kyungsoo presses his lips into a thin line, thinking. “Why are you coming to me?”

“I was there.” Minseok answers. “The day of the explosion and I saw you both together.” His eyes look a little distant as he recalls the events that transpired. “Baekhyun talked about you before and it seemed like he cared for you.” He continues. “I could feel that he trusts you so I came to you for help.” 

“I see.” Kyungsoo nods slowly. “W-where is he?” He stumbles, the fear of the answer he’ll receive unsettling him. 

“He is in Seodaemun prison.”

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut. This is the second worst possible scenario he could think of, the first one being death. Seodaemun prison is a prison used by the occupation to imprison Korean liberation activists. It’s well known that heinous crimes like torture and human experimentation are performed within those prison walls. 

“How can you be so sure he is there?” Kyungsoo doesn’t want it to be true. He doesn’t want to even begin to imagine what Baekhyun might be going through at this very moment. He feels sick to his stomach. 

“After the explosion, I saw him being taken away by Japanese officers.” He plasters his eyes to the ground, too ashamed to look up. “I couldn’t do anything to help him because they were just too many of them. It was either we both get caught or I could at least get away and try to save him later.”

Kyungsoo resists the urge to punch him in the face. “You just let him be taken in?” 

“I know, I know.” He palms his face, his expression filled with guilt. “This is why I want to try to get him out.” He looks back to Kyungsoo with glassy eyes. “All the other escaped rebels went underground but I can’t just leave Baekhyun trapped there.” 

Though Minseok’s reasoning makes perfect sense, Kyungsoo can’t help feeling angry. He knows that deep down the person he is actually angry at is himself. He’s angry at himself for not keeping Baekhyun safe, for not predicting that he would have disobeyed his orders and followed him into the building, for completely losing consciousness and not even being there to protect him. So instead of facing his own shortcomings, he is redirecting his misplaced anger at Minseok.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you abandoned him.” He scoffs. 

Minseok sighs. “So will you help me or not?” He presses. “I can’t do it alone.”

If Baekhyun is truly in Seodaemun prison, Kyungsoo will need all the help he can get. He steps to the side, allowing Minseok to come in. He follows closely behind Minseok leading him to the downstairs living room. “Take a seat.” He points at one of the chairs and Minseok does as he is told.

Chanyeol is still sitting where Kyungsoo had left him. He looks at the new face in confusion. “This is?” He looks up at Kyungsoo.

“Kim Minseok.” Kyungsoo answers without giving any context. He is still standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed tightly against his chest. His eyes silently scan his guest as he decides what he should do about him. “Do you have any idea how we should go about this?” He finally speaks up after a few moments of silence.

Minseok lifts his shoulders up, surprised at the sudden question. “Well,” He scratches his right cheek. “I have a few ideas but we would require a lot of manpower that I don’t think either of us have.” 

“We need to approach this smartly.” He walks around the table and finally takes a seat. “That prison is one of the most heavily guarded prisons in the country. It’s basically impenetrable.” He continues. “I think we have to find a way to sneak in.” 

“I can’t think of anything.” Minseok shrugs. “Unless you can figure out a way we can bypass hundreds of soldiers.” 

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol blinks, his eyes jumping from Minseok to Kyungsoo. “Sneak in where exactly?”   

“Seodaemun prison.” Kyungsoo answers plainly. “Baekhyun is there.”

“That’s absolutely ridiculous!” Chanyeol throws his arms in the air. “Aside from the fact you are obviously injured, if you get caught it’s basically waging war against the occupation!” 

Kyungsoo rubs his thumb and index finger against his closed eyelids. “Then what do you suggest?” He snaps. “I let him rot there just so I can stay protected.”

Chanyeol lets out a deep breath. “I’ve been by your side long enough to know that the reason you’re insisting on doing something so outrageous is because you blame yourself for what happened.”

“That’s not true.” Kyungsoo denies flatly. Well, it’s not entirely true. Yes, he blames himself for what happened but that’s not the only reason he needs to do this. There is a bigger truth in the works behind Kyungsoo’s reasoning, one that he still doesn't fully understand. The truth behind his relationship with Baekhyun, the intense attraction they have, the frantic kisses they share and the incredible need he has to be by his side. It’s all foreign territory to him and he didn’t even get the chance to explore it before Baekhyun was ripped from his hands. “I’m doing this because I care about him and don’t want someone I care about trapped in a place like that.” 

“If you don’t care about your own safety then at least think of your family.” 

“My family.” Kyungsoo repeats. He has had his family’s safety on his mind for awhile now. The state of the occupation is worrying, any moment now a revolution may occur. If the occupation happens to fall, his family and other Japanese supporters will be the first to be targeted. He needs to keep them safe and the only way he can do that is by getting them on a ship and out of this country. Somewhere close and safe, like China maybe. 

And just then, he’s struck with a brilliant idea. “I think I know someone who can help us.” He suddenly says looking up at the two men facing him.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“We want to sneak into Seodaemun prison.” Kyungsoo announces to the crowd of Chinese men. They are all standing in a relatively secluded alley behind one of the Chinese mafia’s known warehouses. He looks around awaiting any kind of response from the stunned crowd.

Yifan just stares at him with a gaping mouth. “You really don’t play around.”

The only somewhat neutral party Kyungsoo can seek help from is Yifan and his crew. And as far as he knows, Yifan isn’t biased to the occupation if anything he has quite a grudge on them. “Will you help me?”

Yifan’s eyes move from Kyungsoo to Minseok, who has been standing silently behind him. “Isn’t he a rebel?” He nods his head to the direction Minseok is standing.

“You know him?” Kyungsoo's neck twists to face Minseok.

“Yeh.” Minseok nods slowly. “He used to supply us weapons.”

“Why are you suddenly joining forces with a rebel?” Yifan cocks his brow at him.

“Baekhyun.” He answers, his heart squeezing under his chest at the mention of his name. “He is a rebel too and is currently being held in Seodaemun prison.”

“Your lover?” Yifan widens his eyes. A few suggestive whistles erupt from the surrounding crowd. “Damn.” He smirks, obviously amused. “What kind of Romeo and Juliet situation is this?” 

Kyungsoo’s face tinges bright red. He tries his best to ignore the curious looks he is getting from Chanyeol and Minseok. “You didn’t answer my question.” Kyungsoo redirects. He doesn’t have time for side talk. Every minute wasted is another minute of Baekhyun suffering. “Will you help me or not?”

Yifan rubs his thumb against his chin as he thinks. “It depends.” He shrugs nonchalantly. “I can’t really just sacrifice my men to save your boyfriend.” He ends, saying the word “boyfriend” in a mocking high pitched voice. 

Kyungsoo is starting to regret asking him for help. “I don’t need them.” He clarifies in an irritated tone. “I just need sleeping gas.”

“Sleeping gas?”

He nods sharply. “You told me before that you deal with everything. You should be able to at least get that for me.” He gives him a condescending look, a little revenge for his previous mocking tone.

“I can get it.” Yifan puffs his chest out, acting offended that Kyungsoo would even think otherwise. “It’s going to cost you, of course.” 

“Money…” He starts to say when he sees Chanyeol giving him a disapproving look. “Money,” He starts again. “It won’t be an issue.” He knows they are already running low on this month’s payment but he’ll be damned if he’ll let that stand in the way of getting Baekhyun out.

“You know what.” Yifan spreads his lips into a wide smile. “I’ll give you a discount.” He looks back at the men surrounding him. “I’ll lend you a few of my men too if you need some extra hands.” He narrows his eyes, his friendly smile turning into a devious one. “You’ll owe me one though.” 

Kyungsoo swallows roughly. He isn’t too sure he’s comfortable with the idea that he owes the head of the Chinese mafia a favor. “Deal.” He says, ignoring his better judgment. “Anything to save Baekhyun.”


	23. In The Face of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of torture, drugging and human experimentation.

Minutes turned into hours turned into days. Day and night merged together, indistinguishable from one another. He hasn’t been able to keep track of time, it’s hard when he spends most of it in complete darkness. It didn’t help either that he is constantly slipping in and out of consciousness. He thinks it’s his body’s way to protect itself from the excruciating pain he is experiencing. A kind of pain that he’s never felt before, pain so severe that his nerve endings have gone numb. 

He opens his heavy eyelids to see a blurry figure facing him. His first instinct is to scream. It’s him again, the man who has made his body his playground. The man who carved and stabbed into his limbs, pressed and poured acid into his skin, pounded and bulged his face with any blunt object he can reach for. “Enough.” Baekhyun warns in a shaky breath.

“Baekhyun?” A voice so sweet, so familiar rings in Baekhyun’s ears. He squints his eyes to get a better look and his heart drops at the sight. 

“K-kyungsoo?” He stumbles.

“Fuck.” He curses, quickly closing the distance between them. “I’m sorry for being so late.” He digs his face into Baekhyun’s neck. “I’m so sorry.” He wraps his arms around his body, pressing strong enough to make him feel safe but not strong enough to actually hurt him.

“It can’t be.” He breathes. Kyungsoo is here, standing in front of him, hugging him. “Is this a dream?” 

“I’m here to save you.” He looks at him with wide eyes. “I’m getting you out of here.” He rubs his thumb against Baekhyun’s bruised cheek. 

This has to be a dream, he thinks. It has to be but why does it feel so insanely real?

“I was so worried.” Kyungsoo plants a soft kiss on the angle of Baekhyun’s jaw. “I was so worried.” He plants one after the other as he slowly approaches Baekhyun’s mouth. He takes it into a lazy kiss, tracing Baekhyun’s lips with an ever so slightly open mouth then edging them apart for more access.

The kiss quickly turns into a passionate one, filled with desperation and longing. Baekhyun tumbles forward. He doesn’t stop to think of how his binds have mysteriously disappeared, his mind too preoccupied with closing the distance between him and Kyungsoo. He jumps into his embrace, deepening the kiss, digging his fingers into his hair, pulling him closer and closer. 

He feels like a starving man finally getting his first taste of cold water. Every kiss, every touch replenishing his endless thirst. He doesn’t think to notice how all the guards have vanished, all the screams of men being tortured from neighboring rooms have faded away. He doesn’t think because doesn’t need. All he needs to do now is pull the man standing before him so close that he’ll never be apart from him again. “Kyungsoo.” He whimpers in between kisses. “More.”

Kyungsoo stops for a moment to look back at him and Baekhyun almost wants to curse himself for even speaking. “What do you want?” He rubs his nose fondly against Baekhyun’s. “What do you want me to do?”

Baekhyun bites his lower lip as he thinks of all the possibilities. “Touch me.” He finally settles.

Kyungsoo smiles, a small knowing smile. “Where?” He teases playfully. He reaches out to his shoulder and traces his hand slowly down to his abdomen. “Here?” He pokes his belly button. “Or here?” He angles his index finger lower, inches away from his groin.

Baekhyun squeals at the touch. “Y-yes, here.” He nods aggressively. 

Kyungsoo smirks as he goes down on his knees. He gently tucks Baekhyun’s waist band, nudging it down with frustratingly tiny pulls. He exposes right up to the pubic bone before leaning forward to suck on his bare skin. Baekhyun’s body tenses up, he has to physically hold himself back from screaming. 

This can’t possibly be a dream, Baekhyun thinks. A dream can’t feel  _ this _ good. 

Kyungsoo mouths his hip bone, softly grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin. He bites into his body leaving purple-red marks in his trail. “I’m sorry.” He kisses the abused skin. “Did that hurt?”

“N-no.” Baekhyun stumbles pathetically. Kyungsoo smirks up to him and returns to cover Baekhyun with more equally as dark marks. Baekhyun’s body squirms with every touch, eager for more, more kisses, more touches, more Kyungsoo. He feels his heart stop in his chest when Kyungsoo’s head suddenly drops, leaning weakly against his body. 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun pouts, wrapping his hands gently around his head. “Why did you stop?” He lifts his head upwards to get a better view of his face. 

Baekhyun collapses to the ground in shock. Blood trickles down Kyungsoo’s head, painting his entire face with bright red. “K-kyungsoo?” He shrieks, panic clutching his chest. “No, no, no, no, no.” His hands frantically move, wiping the blood off his face. “Kyungsoo.” He looks down at his half closed, dead eyes. “Kyungsoo!” He shakes his lifeless body, hoping that somehow he’ll wake up and tell him how this all was just a bad joke.

“Please.” He begs, tears rushing down his cheeks. “Please, wake up.” He shakes his head in denial. “This can’t be happening.” He hugs Kyungsoo’s cold body, pressing his ears against his chest. “Please.” He begs again, waiting to hear the thumping of a beating heart. “Please, let this be a dream.” 

A splash of ice cold water is what finally wakes him up. He blinks repeatedly, unsure of what had happened. He looks around, the binds are still wrapped tightly on his wrists, the room looks the same as it always has and most importantly Kyungsoo is nowhere in sight. He breaths out in relief. “It was a dream.” He mumbles. 

“Not a dream.” His captor grins deviously. “A nightmare.”

He feels his mind still in haze caught shifting between consciousness, unsure of what is real and what is not. “What did you do to me?” Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him.

“I didn’t do anything.” He frowns, looking offended at the accusation. “But this,” He lifts up a vile of white liquid. “This injected into your blood might have.” 

Baekhyun looks up at his right arm, finding traces of recent needle pricks spotting his forearm. He felt the rage he has been keeping at bay build up from his core. It wasn’t enough that this man ripped his skin and body apart into little pieces. It wasn’t enough that he had to invade his mind, playing with it as he pleased. “What did you do to me?” He growled angrily.

The short man twitched at the aggression. “Even after everything,” He spits out. “You still haven’t learned your place.” He stomps angrily towards him, needle in one hand and a mad look plastered on his face. “Maybe another shot of this will teach you.”

He reaches out to Baekhyun’s right wrist, carelessly unlocking the metal cuff around it, freeing his right arm and pulling it down. He struggles as he positions his right forearm, trying to find the perfect angle to inject another round of poison into his bloodstream. Baekhyun just looks at him wide-eyed and dumbfounded.

He was probably unconscious the first time he was injected because he doesn’t recall ever being uncuffed. Baekhyun eyes the man curiously. Does this man think he is safe from him because all of his other limbs are restrained or does he think Baekhyun is too battered and broken to even manage to hurt him? Baekhyun smirks with a mad look of his own, _ bad idea _ , he thinks,  _ bad idea. _

He snaps his free arm back and the man looks at him wide eyed, shocked that his usually defenseless captive was actually fighting back. Baekhyun reaches out and wraps his arm tightly around the shaken man’s neck. His muscles clench desperately against his vessels restricting their blood supply. The man resists hopelessly against his strong hold, twisting and squirming but Baekhyun only clenches harder with a strength he never even knew he had. He finally hears an ugly crack and breathy squeal escaping his captor’s mouth. He looks down praying that he managed to crack his windpipe. The man drops weakly against him, letting out squeaky short breaths. He is not dead yet but he soon will be.

With no time to spare, Baekhyun tries to keep the man upright by throwing his arm across his right shoulder. He stabilizes him against his body as he searches his coat frantically for the keys that will set him free. He instantly finds them in his right pocket. He lets the dying man’s body drop to the ground with a loud thud.

The second cuff was unlocked as quickly at it took for him to find the key. His hanging body falls to the ground but he manages to lessen the blow by pulling his knees upwards, protecting his trunk. He quickly moves to untie his ankles, pulling and tugging the rope roughly. He stands up eager to move his restless limbs but his broken body screams in resistance. He collapses back down, landing squarely on the man’s back. He tries not to smile too hard at the muffled scream his captor lets out at the impact. 

He glances up at the metal door, the gatekeeper to this hellish prison. The door that he has stared at for hours on end, daydreaming of the moment he finally escapes. He almost allows himself to be hopeful when he freezes in place, the reality of his situation crashing down at him. 

Outside that door was dozens maybe even hundreds of guards, all of them armed and ready to fire. Baekhyun lets out a pathetic chuckle, the adrenaline of being so close to freedom finally settling down. He was going to die. 

The guards usually waited outside while the man tortured him. Baekhyun didn’t know if it was because the man preferred to be alone or that the guards themselves couldn’t handle the sight of someone being tortured alive. Baekhyun vaguely remembers one of the guards sparing him a sympathetic look after a particularly rough session. He spit blood in his face. Baekhyun would rather die than be pitied by a Japanese. 

In a few moments now, one of the guards that are usually stationed in front of his room will open the door to check in. And when he finds Baekhyun uncuffed sitting over the man’s dead body, his first instinct will be to shoot. 

Yes, Baekhyun was going to die. But strangely, he doesn’t feel as terrified as one should in the face of death. Maybe, it was because he endured something much worse, much uglier and even more brutal than death itself. After days of being mutilated and humiliated, death sounds like a walk in the park. 

He closes his eyes, taking deep breaths, awaiting the creak of an opening door. If he was going to die, he sure as hell was going to die fighting.


End file.
